Another Verse in the Cross-Over Multiverse
by NoFear Phantom
Summary: The 3rd shinobi war rages, warriors of all types gather and a new world begins. Having awoken from death, Obito Uchiha returns to the living to fight in the war and find his way home. How he will do so stuck with a child-hating legend is unknown? Let another verse give answers plus the finger to destiny. MASSIVE CROSSOVER THEMES. 1st fic, review please.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, Hunter X Hunter or any other references I make in this fic.

"Word" = People talking

"_Word" = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = ** Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

Chapter 1: Old, New and Stupid Annoyances

The sound of blades was clashing throughout the battle causing rains of blood to fall, erupting in pain and maddening cruelty. Cries of hate up roared in the truth of war encircling the land of rain. Blood, metal and smoke clouded the atmosphere with the scent of the battlefield for miles reaching many of the small villages and farms that were untouched by the third great shinobi war. Then again, at this point in time nearly everybody and great grandmothers were aware of the chaos burning not just through the rain but through its neighboring countries too.

Assortments of metallic weapons, such as Kunai, shrunken, swords, scythes and senbon could be seen littering the battlefields with an abundance of bodies as empty villages, were left with scars of all manner of elemental jutus. Fires burned and intoxicated the forests and its inhabitants as lakes and water fronts were lighting up with currents of electricity detaining many corpses of those who were caught by its trap. Savage winds were generated in abandon villages, ravaging and demolishing the buildings with air, sand and dust, however in reality only hoping to cut and tear through any enemy in the area. Once open fields that were expressed with the beauty of the color green and the soothing of the breeze, were now cracked and shattered like a mirror, causing soil and rock to elevate meters in height, upturned and uplifted from there resting place. Yet despite all this, the local wasteland seemed to be fine with no major damage, even receiving showers as abnormal amounts of rain poured washing the land of its red stains.

Across all sorts of battlefields, shinobi of all kinds could be seen taking their part in this human only tradition.

-Unknown Village at the Border of the Land of Grass and Rain-

"You were quite strong. But not enough though." Spoke a tall man in an all black coat covering almost every part of his body, hiding his appearance quit well for the time. He was currently standing on the 2nd floor of a massive building, most likely once the home a highly influential and rich noble. Its massive interior spanned over 8 metres in every direction, even height, suggesting that it was a meeting room of such, made for the company of guests. Now though, it was in ruins and barely standing with half the roof and wall of the building blown off revealing its front balcony and main street of the village which it stood along. From the clocked man's position he could see the rest of the demolished and run down village surrounding him with crumbling stones, smashed glass and broken wood being the evidence of this enclosed war zone now at rest.

Although wide open for attack by the exposed wound of the buildings and the bright morning sunshine, it did not matter to the man for a number of reasons.

On the ground outside and ground floor of the building laid the corpses of a platoon of cloud shinobi. A shinobi examining them this day and age would only be slighting surprised by how they died. Signs of massive bruises forming and bursting with blood on impact, with snapped and twisted bones either popped out of the flesh or trying to pop, only to be restricted by skin, plagued the bodies.

The work of a strong, experienced and dangerous taijutus fighter, who in true, had honed his close combat skills from well over a decade of encounters and battles. He had been through this all before.

He felt confident and safe. At the moment.

The man eyed his prey with satisfied shadowed, green eyes being the only flesh exposed from his masked face. Black vines and threads ran from his right arm's long sleeve, hiding the individual's right hand the same as the opposite arm. The hundreds of threads rose and held the apprehended leader of this squad of cloud shinobi half a meter away from the man within the air.

The cloud shinobi struggled to breath as the threads choked and constricted on his throat. His eye were anguished and of fear, revealing the teen's despair at his opponent.

_'What is this monster? I have to escape!'_

The taller of the two grunted a laugh. "Hmp, it's not very often I find such a prize, however small it is." He commented satisfied with what little luck had brought him. "It really is the simply things in life one enjoys the most. I come to this village to look for left valuables and money, and I take all the valuables and money. I get attack by a squad of cloud shinobi, l kill the squad of cloud shinbi. Yamakatsu, a rookie Jonin from the cloud who has a C-ranked bounty on his head leads them, so I capture him. I'm in need of a new heart, and you so happen to have the heart type I am in need of replacing." He continued in content. "It may be small but money is money. And I don't need you alive for the bounty."

_'No! I have to warn Yo—'_

**_SINK_**

The captor quickly out stretched his left hand, piercing the young man's chest with a sicken squelch, as blood began running down the body with his spear like hand.

"So I'll be taking your heart." He stated simply as the shinobi once known Yamakatsu eye widen in pain and fear, and just as soon closed in acceptance. The tall man didn't finch slowly pulling the heart of his victim from its home.

_'Better check their pockets too.'_ He thought not at all bothered by the organs and flesh trying to stop his actions._ 'My luck has been good so far. I may find some goods on these shinobi.'_ He continued to think. For a shinobi in his position, wars and battlefield were high profitable locations. Shinobi would always hold on to useful things whether they were weapons or stolen valuables that were attained through the course of the war. And even if by some chance they didn't, selling their armours, uniforms and equipment to their enemy's would always bring in some form of income. Despite what some (who did know him) knew he had for the longest period of time and even now considered himself a merchant first and shinobi second.

He finch at his goal, pausing his actions that were taking longer than they should have. He glared and squinted at his surrounding removing his now red drenched left hand from the floating body still in trapped by the thread from his right sleeve.

**Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap**, Went the clapping of a new man seated on the iron railing of the balcony outside the building, facing the man with unusual joy through the buildings scar.

The man cloaked in black turned his head slowly to view the new arrival, not all that intimated by it. Seeing the seated man, the thread user could only stare strangely at him, unsure of what make of him. The man before him was pale white, as if he had been painted white, with dark red hair sticking straight up as if glue in the position and a headband wrapped around his left arm. He worn a strange vest black in color but out lined with yellow and decorated with a red diamond and heart symbol with white long pants. On his right cheek was a maroon star and on the left a green teardrop furthering the man's appearance as a jester or clown.

But it was clear to the man in black, the seemly immortal man known as Kakuzu, that his man was no push over. His smile, the gleam in his eye and even the way he held his shoulders revealed the immense blood lust the man had. This desire to fight, his lusting and thrill in killing the strong was manifesting slowly and affect of amity.

_'This one seems quite disturb._' Noted Kakuzu feeling disturb himself at the site.

He fought with some of the best shinobi known to the world: The 1st Hokage during an assassination attempt, the 2nd Raikage and the Ginkaku squadron prior to the 1st shinobi war. Then during said war the white 10 fingers puppetmaster and the black eroding winds of the sand village. His list didn't end their either, remembering recently, not long before the 3rd war started his brief encounter with the konoha's white fang and leaf blade. Those two were something else in his eyes, without doubt worthy of attaining the rank of elite jonin or even higher with their skills. Probably why it was a disappointment to Kakuzu to find that the white fang, with such power and potential, had died in such a way. Everyone was weak in their own ways he thought thinking about the white fang and those involved.

Without a doubt he fought with all kinds of fighter with different values and morals that amazed and astonished him almost as much as each of their own creative abilities. This encounter though was new to him, only further proving his idea of how war brings out some of the most interesting of shinobi or individuals. He never encountered a person of such bloodlust, that it began to feel like lust. A need of rush or pleasure that he never felt from killing intent, not that he was even sure it was.

The individual before him continued to stare with the uncanny bloodlust beginning to agitate and annoy Kakuzu. _'I know he's tough but I know can beat him'_. Kakuzu glare in annoyance at the smirking individual. _'He better lower that strange killing intent. Or I will kill him!'_ Kakuzu thought angered at actions of the content man in front of him.

"Hm, it looks like you put on quite the unique performance." The jest started in admiration. "A shame I couldn't see it. Or join it." He said smiling with joy and excitement. "My apologies, I have not introduced myself. My name is—"

"Brat." Kakuzu started lowly and firmly, catching the pale mans attention. "I hope you have a bounty. Your very being is pissing me of!" grunted Kakuzu angered at the creepy feeling the jester's killing intent was creating. It wasn't however that his angered was being generated by fear of the strange killing intent but more so in that it seem to feel above him. As if the form of killing intent had a mind of its own, saw him as insignificant compared to itself and wanted Kakuzu to know as such.

Arrogance, was word that best described it.

In his anger of being treated as such Kakuzu released his own killing intent. Many others had die for a lot more against him but this guy was no exception.

The seated mans eyes widen in excitement and shock feeling it. "Ooo, you're very strong." He started somehow enjoying the killing intent of the older shinobi in front of him. "I've only every felt such killing intent from one other and he was the only S-Ranked shinobi I had ever faced. Yet your intention is at a higher level than that. Probably enough to even render genin helpless and civilian unconscious in the right circumstances." He lectured showing his own intellect as his face seemed to darken.

"Killing intent that can reach the same level as aura is beyond rare, considering that it is a weaker form of intimation." He stated as this new form of killing intent known as aura became visible, surrounding him, darkening and swelling into a dark purple atmosphere. "I can't wait to kill you."

"Hmmmm." Grunted Kakuzu becoming further angered by confidence of the brat before him. He had never heard of this 'aura' before and yet from what he could feel, it was as if all his senses had picked up on a disastrous and dangerous being, practically shouting the power like a Biju's charka.

Killing intent could be used to express the experience that were faced by one and how their will as a shinobi had polished from battle. Yet this felt quite simply like, some next level shit. Like an extreme expression of one's personality, experiences, intentions and desires in a physical and yet visible form that could not be done with killing intent unless through unique and powerful genjutus's.

_'Oh, he can sense and see aura without any prior knowledge or training of it._' Hisoka realised practically reading the man thoughts, his inner self squirming in extremely disturbing pleasure . _'Very Interesting, I wonder how?'_ he pondered in curiosity.

Then Kakuzu felt another so called 'aura' in the opposite direction of the enemy he was turn to. Turning his head and looking up calmly he could see another individual suck to one of the still remaining top corners of the second floor ceiling and walls. This time it was a female, her feet with no shoes connected to opposing walls, her arms spread wide, her hands just below the ceiling on opposing walls also.

Looking at her she was wearing a purple dudou on her chest supported with eight straps appearing to meet on her back. She wore long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and her dark hair was styled into to horn-like bangs fastened with pink ribbons. Hanging around her neck also was a headband mirror the one around the others arm.

Her 'aura', as they called it, was visible to Kakuzu as well being very similar to the jester's with an enormous amount of battle lust and excitement. She too began to exhibit a dark purple aura, her eyes twinkling a bright purple like the shine of a predator watching its prey.

They were both tough and extremely dangerous, their aura giving away their clear goal. Which was simply to kill him.

Although surprised by this discovery and level of uncertainty that this new power was causing himself, Kakuzu was not intimated by their power. In fact, the sensation reminded him of his failed assassination of the 1st Hokage, of course removing the feeling of lust. Remembering the power and force that Hashirama could release with his own unique killing intent, he would almost say they were similar if not the same. But still it was nowhere near the senju's level and as such couldn't truly unnerve the veteran that, even for the brief single second it lasted, experience the senju's 'killing intent' when he went into sage mode that ended their fight with unnatural ease. Being as old as he was, even with all the knowledge and experience he had gain, he knew full well that as he was, he wouldn't last at all against the senju's full power. Not that it really matter at this point.

"As I was staying, my name is Hisoka." The seated man hisoka announced as Kakuzu snapped out of his past experiences taking notice in the corner of his eye the man now known as Hisoka. "And the girl suck to the wall there is Juri."

It then hit Kakuzu. He grunted a laugh appearing to smile under his mask realising the origin of the headbands the 2 had. "Hmhaha, I knew that the land of frost was in on the entertainment business. Casinos, brothels, clubs and bars, sumo wrestling, taijutus tournaments and yes even circuses litter their village and capital. But to see 2 of their shinobi dressed as clowns is quite humours."

"You shouldn't take us so likely." Spoke Juri for the first time in a passionate tone. "Underestimate us and you might just lose your life in a beautiful death." She continued wanting so dearly to fight the man before her.

"Sorry, but right now I'm more worried about losing my bounty then fighting you two." Kakuzu gestured lightly shaking the still floating corpse in his tendrils. "But then again...I want to rid myself of both of your existences now rather than later." He growled in force irritated by how their form of killing intent had such arrogance and confidence in it, while in 'HIS' presence of all things. _'They don't know what their getting themselves into.'_ He thought to himself releasing an even larger amount of killing intent then before. They were intimidating and picking a fight with the wrong person.

Juri's whole body seem to finch and squirm as the aura surrounding her lighten to lighter purple momentarily before returning to the darker purple. "O God Hisoka! I really want to fight this man! I don't care if he is stronger than me. A rush against this man will defiantly remain in my heart forever." She squealed blushing in enjoyment and pleasure at the Kakuzu's killing intent.

_'What heart are talking about you sadist freak?'_ Kakuzu thought simply. _'The world just keeps filling with freaks.'_ He sighed in his mind not all considering his own abilities.

"Patience Juri. I'm sure this old veteran will enjoy the company of a young, exotic fighter such as yourself soon enough."Hisoka stated happily, squinting at her from his seat.

_'Can't deny that she does have a good body and figure._' Kakuzu thought looking over her quickly to. Who wouldn't notice the girl with such a revealing top showing more skin than most women would be willing. Especially during a fight.

"I know that I could barely hold myself back when I first meet you." Hisoka stated honestly. "However you're being quiet rude Juri. How can you play with a stranger when you don't even know their name?" he continued out stretching his own open hand casually towards Kakuzu and Juri, gesturing the question that had both himself and his companion curious.

Juri smiled, blushing for a number of reasons.

_'Hmm, what's this feeling?' _pondered Kakuzu feeling as if something were amiss with the man's question. He had been standing side on the whole time keeping them both in sight. Now though, he was feeling as if the two were about to pounce as he glared at the two in anticipation. Hisoka on the right and Juri on the left.

_'He hasn't moved and neither has she._' Kakuzu thought. _'As much as I want to kill them, they have information that I don't, that could prove to be 'profitable'. 'I'll play it out until they strike first.'_ He deduced confidently, curious to the abilities and knowledge they had and how it meant the possibility of more money for himself. What was aura? How did they gain it? Where did they learn it? Was the land of frost and frost village in on it?

_'If the frost had gained such a strange powers during the time of war, who knows what will happen. Hell, if Kumo knew they might even make a move against them being neighboring countries.'_ Kakauzu noted thinking about the natural in which the lightning village operated. _'Dam, what am I thinking? That's not my concern. Though that does remind me of another question I haven't thought of that might be valuable.'_

"Hmm, OK. I'll tell you who I am brats." Kakuzu started as the frost shinobi watched carefully. "However, it clears as to why I am here, but I still don't know the reason you're here. I doubt that I'm the purpose you're in this village." Kakuzu continued certain that they didn't know him and that they only came after seeing the damage outside.

"That doesn't...'really' concern you, bounty hunter." Hisoka countered hesitating somewhat. "When war occurs all manner of warriors and soliders appear."

"Even those from a country taking no part in this war?" Countered back Kakuzu.

"Please, we all know that there are no neutral parties during times of war." Juri returned flustering light red cheeks in anticipation. "Orders are orders. And those who enjoy the orders and line up first will most likely get it." She finished as her whole body began to tense and tighten with excitement, wanting nothing more than to assault the man with merciless, ruthless strength.

_'Shit, this kunoichi is practical getting wet with possibility of fighting me.'_ Kakuzu thought slightly surprised that such a girl existed. "I'm surprise that two wild ones, such as yourselves, would continue to take orders despite your obvious yearning for violence." Kakuzu said noting Hisoka pushing himself of his seat, slightly hunch over, hands and legs positioned to dart at any moment yet still watching him with a drunken, sleep deprived, yearning in his eyes.

"Fuck it." Sighed Kakuzu understanding that no information was going to leave these two. "Fine brats, I'll tell you who I am." He repeated darkly as the frost shinobi shook in impatience. "I am Kakuzu, former Anbu General and former Assassin of the waterfall village. I hope that your third-rate, village corpses will earn me a handsome amount of money." He growled in a dark, low, angered and powerful voice.

As soon as the words left Kakuzu mouth it began. First, within milliseconds of his words Hisoka through out his hands forward in front of himself before quickly throwing them back out wide. The first movement launching 4 cards forward at Kakuzu with 4 following with the second movement, making a total of 8 cards.

Seeing them coming over a vast area Kakuzu dived and rolled forward from his side standing position. His bounty seemed to float for a moment as the cards quickly advanced. They missed the corpse which was lightly lowered and push away to one of the still standing wall corners to safety. The wriggling stream of vines now less than a third of a metre of the ground.

Quickly looking up from his kneeing position, his right arm and trendrils slightly still out stretched across the floor, Kakuzu could see that the cards had pierced the wall while Juri soared straight at him with glee. Not fazed at all, Kakuzu raised and pulled his right arm wide, across and back causing the tendril free from the bounty to whip up behind Juri. She grinned at her opponent's action.

_'What?'_ thought Kakuzu as Juri back flipped forward in mid-air avoiding the whip which lashed out, under and pass her returning to him. She spun forward planning to round house kick Kakuzu with her heel. Kakuzu grunted a sigh before quickly blocking and smacking the heel with his left hand off and back into the air along with the owner.

_'Behind me!'_ Kakuzu thought surprised, reacting quickly to the split second attack from behind, sidestepped to his left dodging Hisoka's left hand upper cut. It struck straight through air with massive force that disoriented the image of his arm and air surrounding it as Kakuzu tendrils return within his right sleeve.

_'Not bad. They've synced their attacks from opposing direction, trying to hit my blind spots while I focus on the other.'_ Kakuzu noted impressed by how their basic teamwork and skill were at their highest. _'But...'_

_'Huh?!'_ Thought Hisoka, as Kakuzu quickly hooked and grabbed Hisoka's left arm with his still out stretched right arm. He stepped in close to Hisoka, as the long sleeve of Kakuzu right arm wrapped around Hisoka's hand constricting it. Before Hisoka could even react to his enemy's action, Kakuzu went back to back with Hisoka reaching over and around Hisoka's head with his left arm before painful pulling forward, squeezing and choking hisoka neck while gripping his head.

_'Now._' though Kakuzu as he swiftly pulled and out stretch his right arm pulling hisoka's left arm as well. While he did this Hisoka quickly grabbed Kakuzu back, readying his stance to try and break free of the choke hold that pinned him.

_**POP!**_

With a violent and disturbing sound Hisoka left arm dislocated from its place causing him to grunt in pain at the attack. Hisoka smile had disappeared. This situation was looking bad and the man before was impossible fight to with his physical strength alone. He was careless with his attack and vastly underestimated his enemies' abilities causing him to get caught.

_'Now for your hea-?'_ Kakuzu quickly change is stance twisting and rising his left leg for a kick which collided and intercepted with Juri diving right kick.

_'Got you!'_ Praised Juri her eyes widening with excitement at how sturdy and powerful her opponents kick was. It was all good and fun when she won great fights with ease, but it was when she felt like she was on the verge of death where she really felt alive. She may not have been in danger, but seeing Hisoka only seconds away from dying had shown her just how great Kakuzu was.

"Water style: Spring bloom!" she spoke as in the brief second the two collided, water formed in between the attacks before bursting with a mass amount of force directly straight to Kakuzu's leg and body.

**BANG!**

Kakuzu leg and body were blown back as he stood fast, his right leg grinding and tearing through the surface of the floor. Juri was to thrown back high in the enclosed area but she quickly reached the ceiling above her, flipping and planting her hands and feet on it as best she could.

The jutsu did not change Kakuzu's stance all that much proving just how sturdy and build he was. However the attack provided enough strength to surprise him to the point that Hisoka was able to see a chance to escape. Still being held by his enemy, Hisoka smoothly and carefully through another card along his constricted arm, slipping and cutting the long sleeve wrapped around his hand and wrist. As the constriction disappeared he quickly slipped from the hold to safety.

_'Annoying brats.'_ Thought Kakuzu not all concerned or injuried but angered by the power of the shock and how it had caught him of guard. Looking under his left shoulder he could just see Hisoka's back as he attempted to escape. His right hand turned black with a stone texture, as he spun on the spot to bring his fist down with a powerful hit. Hisoka reacted quickly by rolling out of the fists direction and across the floor.

"Earth style: Earth spear." muttered Kakuzu as his hand smashed the floor straight through to the ground floor below with a loud bang kicking up a small amount of dust. Hisoka continued to roll escaping the bone crushing attack before quickly grabbing a fallen support beam, using it as an anchar to smoothly hop back to his feet. Hisoka eyed his opponent in interest and a ready stance not at all wanting to give the man a chance to counter even as the feeling of glass and pins entered his shoulder. Juri gracefully stared from her laying position on the ceiling waiting for Kakuzu to make a move.

_'Well that was close.'_ Thought Hisoka looking to his useless arm hanging off his body._ 'He saw through our blind hit and run tactic and went for a grappling technique to keep one close enough to focus on the other. A risky move when one doesn't know their opponents abilities but he did it with complete confidence'._ He continued looking to silent man kneeling and looking at the hole he had produced with this hand still in it.

_'Not only that but he was all so able to grasp my hand with nothing but his sleeve, while none of our attacks have truly affected or damaged him. Had he grabbed my arm with his own hand instead of sleeve, I definitely wouldn't have been able to escape and my neck and head would only be connect by my skin and flesh right now.'_ Thought Hisoka analysing the brief exchange of fists. _'That hole, the feeling of the charka that laced his sleeve and the natural of this fighting and personality. He must primarily be an earth style user.'_ Hisoka concluded having devised his own method to discovering an opponent element type. _'That being the case it also explains why Juri's attack wasn't as effective. But that doesn't explain why he grabbed me with his sleeve instead of his hand.'_ Hisoka concluded now very cautious of Kakuzu abilities and now positive that he was hiding his true power.

Hisoka smiled in ecstasy. To find difficulty in facing one who only showed limited amounts of his abilities was something else. He felt despair and death creep upon him in that 9 second exchange and was now on edge, careful and wary of his next move. He was losing and loving it.

_'I better step it up. Teasing him like before will get me kill.'_ Hisoka though producing one of the creepiest smile he could do in happiness. _'I'll show him why magic tricks are considered as all smoke and mirrors.'_

_'He escaped.'_ Though Kakuzu kneeling on the spot thinking able his opponents and his chose of letting them attack first so he could either finish the fight quickly with a counter or learn their style of fighting before they learnt his. _'He uses cards as projectiles, is constantly releasing malice with aura, and is silent, quick, strong and agile.'_ He listed noting Hisoka's the strange use of cards and his surprise attack.

_'The cards have to be chakara enhanced to be used offensively. So if I can figure out his chakara nature I should be able to counter it correctly.'_ He continued remembering how they pierced and cracked the wall. _'On top of that, I wouldn't have been able to dodge that surprise attack had he not been releasing that 'aura' thing.'_ Kakuzu remembered. _'Was it a Shunshin he used to get behind me?'_ Kakuzu continued wondered, concerned not just by the speed but by how silent it was. No amateur killer could move in such a way. Hisoka was definitely a professional. An assassin.

_'There's not just that as well. Her movements were questionable as well.'_ Kakuzu thought. Although Juri's attack was impressive, her taijutus and water style ninjutus were not his concern. _'She got back up way too quickly. I should have had more than enough time to kill the first after the force I used to knock her away!'_ Kakuzu continued unsatisfied with how things were going. _'And how did she dodge my first attack? I can understand her knowing where it was coming from watching me but she hopped in mid flight!'_ He concluded unable to accept that she could suddenly change directions in mid air so easily. True he could do such a thing easily but for a no name to, was unacceptable to him. _'I want to end this quickly and quietly being that we are in a war zone. But unlike those cloud rookies these two won't die silently. I'll be taking a risk using ninjutus but I should be able to overpower them.'_ He concluded still kneeling.

Juri grinned and creeped along the ceiling on all fours focusing only on the desire to fight. _'If close combat won't give me an opening then lets see if mid-range jutus will.'_ She released the charka on her hands, letting herself hang by her feet before quickly going through some hand signs.

_'Here she comes.'_ Kakuzu muttered in his head, effortlessly activating his signature technique without any indication, causing his body to go stone black.

"Fire style: Silence Summer Musa!" Juri noted releasing the charka on her feet from the ceiling, spinning in any direction possible while falling. Yellow and purple flames ignited on her feet flying and scattering in waves at Kakuzu as she spun. The flames swallowed and engulfed Kakuzu who stood fast unfazed by the attack. The flames scorched across the floor and walls in a wave of yellow and purple as Hisoka watched the blaze that completely ignored him while he casually popped his shoulder back into place with ease.

_'Flames that quickly engulf their enemy blinding and burning all the while without producing any loud explosions that could gain attention.'_ Hisoka stared into the flames as if watching a beautiful starry night, satisfied with Juri's ninjutus.

Juri landed smoothly, crouching subtly, smirking and biting her lip in pleasure. Watching the flames spin and twirl in a dance she could just make out Kakuzu's figure in the sea before her. With a roar the flames were blown back as said figure burst through quickly, left arm raised ready to swing out and back hand the girl in front. She bounced from her crouching position in to the air, dodging the attack.

"Hm. Aarrrrhhh!" She cried in mid-air, rapidly round house kicking Kakuzu who just as rapidly blocked and deflected the kicks with only his left arm. Each impact echoed as they exchanged blows in a blur of actions. Seeing his own opportunity, Kakuzu swiftly through a stone hard jab at the air born girl. She didn't stop grinning as she somehow cart wheeled in thin air dodging his attack again before spinning and preparing to round house kick him in the face.

_'Annoying.'_ Kakuzu thought watching the kick coming as if it were standing still. Turning he was about to block only to find he could no longer move with his usual ease, as if being restricted by lose ropes._'What now.'_ He thought casually, not seeing it as a problem.

**BANG!**

Juri kicked him straight on the left side of his face, echoing another impact that sounded like a stone striking stone. Juri gritted her teeth in slight pain from the impact, but continued to grin happy to cause the man to falter somewhat. Using the jutus that Hisoka had used to her advantage she rapidly bounced in the air all around Kakuzu, kicking him again and again and again making him move slightly in the direction struck.

'_O my god! This man is great!'_ She though smiling in a creepy fashion similar to Hisoka as Kakuzu continued to glare unimpressed by the girl's attempt of knocking him out. It was as if she was a child trying to hurt their parents for not getting her an ice cream only for the parent to take the hit and almost laugh at the child's action. Of course though Kakuzu wasn't laughing.

"God..Dam..BRAT!" Roared Kakuzu as the floor covered in flames caved in to the ground floor, causing the flames to burst out to the rest of the room, as flares of flames scorched the air around them, hiding much of interior of the building. Suddenly the feeling of restriction was released and Kakuzu went to punch the girl with irritated force, who again dodged by hopping on thin air.

"I've had enou—" Kakuzu roared before Hisoka rose from the sheet of yellow and purple under him to uppercut him in the face.

_**BANGG!**_

He floated in air as Juri went to swing a stomp on the back of his neck like an axe, smiling with a massive red blush and a bright purple aura around her.

"HHAAAHH—

**BANG!**

"-GGAH!"

As the attack connected, faster than either of the frost shinobi could see, a swarming stream of grey, green and black tentrils shoot itself from the newly formed pit of fire connecting to the one arm that Kakuzu hadn't used to fight Juri. Before either of them could react or even see, at the same time a stone textured hand busted through the ceiling above straight at Juri, before grabbing her by the neck.

Her eyes widen in shock at the attack before she was pulled by the hand and tendrils back through the ceiling with destructive force smashing the ceiling wider. Hisoka watching only saw the hand grab the girl knowing that it was now or never to activate his jutus. Turning his attention to Kakuzu he gripped the palm of hand activating the technique.

"Secret technique: Bungy Gum!"

Kakuzu spun planning to kick the jester with a stone foot but before he could even do that the wood beam that Hisoka had used as an anchor shoot from it place smashing into the massive man's back. Chips of wood were flown everywhere as Kakuzu wavered at the surprise attack as Hisoka flipped back putting some distance between them. Kakuzu grunted again before pointing his only free hand at Hisoka like a spear, who now for the first time could see his opponents hand. Looking at it the only thing that looked strange was the stitching surrounding its wrists. It then got very strange to him when the stitching began to release and untie themselves.

His hand out stretched and pointed like a spear at his enemy, Kakuzu focused causing at least 12 of the stitching to shoot out as thin tendrils at speeds unknown to the many of the shinobi population. All 12 pierced Hisoka with ease straight through to the wall decorated and pierced by cards.

_'I knew he had a unique Shunshin no jutsu.'_ Kakuzu thought as the mirrored copy of Hisoka dispersed into smoke. Kakuzu looked around trying to find the man, in front of him was the wall of cards, to his right the fire pit, behind him the baloney, to his left his corpse prize.

_'Above.'_ He commented to himself as Hisoka came down from behind swinging his right leg out when Kakuzu spun left and caught it with predicted ease. As Kakuzu spun left, Hisoka could see the vine-like threads starting from Kakuzu's right sleeve streaming behind him into the pit of fire on Kakuzu's left, leading outside and around the building. Now Kakuzu's left hand was gripping the jesters ankle and his right hand was gripping the acrobats neck.

Outside the building, 15 ft above the roof, Juri was elevated higher and quicker than she was ready for before quickly being pulled to the rubble below, plummeting with a loud smash sending dust and rocks into the air. Not finished with the girl Kakuzu drag her around the building and across the ground in a line of dirt before flinging her in a building on the opposite side of the burning, street building that he and Hisoka were occupying. With a loud crash she ploud through the collapsed building unwillingly as Kakuzu could just see her image fly into the structure from the baloney when he turned to blocked Hisoka.

He looked to Hisoka who was about to try his luck at kicking with his free left leg while still air born. Kakuzu felt his adrenaline running faster as he pulled Hisoka's leg down quickly, putting the jester of balance before he could attack. That was all the time Kakuzu needed to throw his stone black head forwards to headbutt the pale faced man with a loud bell. While Hisoka was thrown back hard, Kakuzu's other hand that had been tossing Juri around like a rag doll retracted from the colourful pit of flames behind him back to his sleeve.

_'Hmm what the...?'_ he thought feeling a slight pain while seeing something shine for a moment.

Right before Kakuzu's headbutt, Hisoka saw the attack coming and thought he would try his luck at piercing the man's chest with a chakara sharpen, spear-like hand, claws included plus 3 cards in between his fingers. Fortunately for Hisoka the cards pierced but unfortunately his fingers only made it half deep before Kakuzu's head butt him sent him back out onto the baloney and away. His head was ringing as a large bruise formed and broke the skin, causing blood to trail down his face.

Smacking the railing with his back with a loud THUD, Hisoka quickly steadied and lifted himself as best he could on the railing still dazed before clapping his hands together in a seal. He smirked as the 3 cards lit up in light on Kakuzu's chest.

'_Explosives.'_ Kakuzu noted, still not so much concerned as he was annoyed, quickly reached up to pull the cards out.

_'You won't make it.'_ Hisoka thought his purple aura darkening at the man's action as well as the thrill the fight was bring him. Nothing had gone the way he and Juri wanted but they didn't care. This right in front of them was what they lived for. Deception, power, strength, lust and fighting were their lives and exchanging it with others was their passion.

**BANGG!**

The cards set off with another loud and bright bang causing more of the house to collapse to the ground below making those present wonder how much longer it would remain standing. Smoke, flames and dust erupted from the open wound of the building trying to escape, blowing right into Hisoka's sight who raised an arm to stop the dust. Hisoka continued to smirk at the sight, shaking his arms to loosen them lowering his guard, preparing for when the man would soon attacked again.

_'You haven't even managed to come close to killing me.'_

_**CRRRISSSBBAANNG**_

"Lightning style: False darkness"

Out of the smoke, dust and flames, without any prior indication shoot a bright, blue, bending bolt of electricity straight at Hisoka who quickly raised both arms to block. He had not been expecting an attack so soon but never the less reacted with breakneck speed. However it did very little as the lightning became thin burning and slicing straight through his arms like a small, thin blade, however when reaching his left chest side, expanding and blasted its way through leaving a black scorched hole big enough for a child to force their hand through.

Hisoka coughed blood, impressively silently, almost losing consciousness.

The attack continued on through Hisoka into the rubble that Juri landed in, exploding with a blue electrical shock wave that crumbled away any form of earth near it. With the force and momentum of the attack Hisoka was to thrown back smashing and tearing the iron railing behind him off the baloney with him to the ground.

Hisoka glanced at the man through the cover of polluted air just before he was thrown back. Looking he could see that most of the clothing that once covered the man's left side had been blown off revealing some of Kakuzu's secrets. In the milliseconds slowed from Hisoka massive amount of adrenaline, he could see Kakuzu's left chest and arm coloured in the same stone black texture they held during fight suggesting that his entire body had been harden when fighting explaining the man's amazing defences.

But that was not what concerned Hisoka. The strange white and yellow mask with an open mouth sticking out of his open wound was what concerned him. To top that, of which annoyed Hisoka somewhat, was that the only signs of damage on his chest were a few drops of blood running down his open wound. There were no organs, only a swamp of black threads, tendrils, whip, stitches, vines and anything else you could use to describe the exposed clumps around the white mask. They acted quickly, as they pulled the mask back in making it sink into the body as they began pulling, stretching and stitching the skin back together.

Hisoka grinned at the strange sight that lasted milliseconds.

_'This isn't over._' He stated in his head confidently this time gripping both of his damaged, crossed hands hard. _'Again. Bungy Gum._'

_'Finally I go—'_ thought Kakuzu in hope only to heard the wall behind him crack and burst from the socket of the building straight at him with sudden speed.

_'O come on!'_ Kakuzu thought peering at the flat surface of brick and wood flying straight at him from behind. The building could no longer stand the damage caused to it as the whole structure shook. Quickly stretching his right hand out, he grabbed his bounty and jumped at the incoming wall with much strength. His left hand remained blacker then ever as he throughout his stone, solid fist enforced with more than an efficient amount of chakara. The punch shattered the piece of structure, blasting a hole straight through for himself to exit from, bringing his prize with him to the pile of rubble on the other side.

Kakuzu landed swiftly with ease on the other side, as the building collapsed on the cloud corpses below with a loud bang and eruption of now normal red and yellow flames. Glancing across the new pile of rubble he could just see and sense the presence of the enemy he had been trying to kill, watching him casually with a sea of fire behind and in front of them.

_'Hmm. Just what is going on?'_ Kakuzu thought his skin returning to its tan colour as he become irritated at Hisoka's and juri's appearance. There were no wounds on them. The blood on hisoka's face and the hole in his chest and arms had all disappeared. Juri didn't have a scratch on her as if the ride of death he had put her through was nothing more than a sea of pillows.

_'Impossible. There's no way they have such a regenerative ability.'_ Kakuzu thought, running through as many possibilities as possible. As he original thought, the two frost shinobi had no chance of killing him, but he didn't think that they would be able to escape from him, UNWOUNDED! There was no denying that he had wounded both of them. They couldn't have used such a fast healing jutus! There was no chance or opportunity to do so.

_'Is it genjutus? No I would know if it were genjutus.'_ He thought feeling the flow of his chakara quickly not sensing any abnormalities. He dismissed his thoughts thinking that if they could use genjutus they would have during the fight, but neither of them had or even suggested the use of it. They just didn't seem the types to use genjutsu even with slight evidences.

Hisoka and Juri grinned seeing Kakuzu's very slight change in features at their appearance. As far as Kakuzu could tell they mumbled something to each other even covering them mouths to stop Kakuzu from reading their lips. Then Hisoka looking him dead in the eye smirking with the same creepy pleasure that occurred when he did so. He spoke assuming that Kakuzu would be able to understand his words before jumping away with Juri in toll.

_'That brats mocking me.' _Kakuzu thought angered at being treated in such as fashion again by the same person.

_"It was fun Kakuzu-san, but it has to stop there for now. I hope we fight again."_ Were Hisoka's final words before he left.

Kakuzu growled in angering running in the opposite direction into the forest to leave. He wasn't going to chase them.

Kakuzu didn't like the idea of rivals or competition for that manner. He thought himself a merchant, a business man who dealt with the trade of the most rare, desired and forbidden items in the word. As such keeping his identity secret was very important to him and he didn't want a rival to seek him out for battle. Rivalry didn't bring money much like how the connection between people didn't bring money. Connection was something he didn't want or need with his field of work whether it was rivalry, friendship, family, lovers, religion or country. He learnt long ago you can only depend on yourself, power and money. Everything else was like a lying demon to him that needed to be slain.

It was his personally, power and money that keep him hidden from the world seen by the eyes of its leaders. Most kages didn't know him and what he was cable of, and those who did only thought him a legendary failure and traitor who was no threat. So wrong they were.

Shinobi, samuri, civilians, missing-nin and the like would pay no heed to him because of his attitude towards other, remaining ignorant of his power. Those who did learn of his power would more often than not be found dead supposedly killed by missing-nin or enemy shinobi.

The best though for the immortal, were the Daimo's. They were the easiest to manipulate due to their greed, envy, pride and laze when Kakuzu had to deal with them. They would allow him to do nearly anything, in any nations given the right price. And Kakuzu always had the right price. Unknown to many but he was one of the richest people in the world even though he wasn't a leading figure of any kind. A simple unknown merchant with no underlyings who in reality had vast richest that people wouldn't even begin to imagine. In truth it was money that made more of his image than his personally ever did.

But something strange had been happening in the shinobi world.

Something that made him think his lifestyle was to going to change soon.

Two shinobi from a third-rate village, had escaped him using abilities that he just couldn't figure out. Instantaneous regeneration and movement, flight, invisible restrictions and a power more intimating than Killing intent known as Aura.

And then there was the invitation he received a few days before.

Thinking about it and the frost shinobi would have to wait though as he could soon sense the approach of a 2 squads of shinobi. Feeling bad knowing that the corpses he left behind could have been valuable selling item he picked up the pace. Chances were now thought that the corpses were ruined for use, either being buried or burned by the effects of battle. Using Ninjutsu really wasn't a good idea as he originally thought.

He paused, stopping and eyeing the area. He was being monitored. Moving even faster than the tendrils he used to try and kill Hisoka, he throws out 12 shuriken with one hand, composed of wind style chakara into the bushes and trees around him. The speed of which went far beyond breaking the sound barrier.

To a civilian it would appear that he hadn't even moved as invisible lines of distorted wind sliced through everything with absolute ease causing chips of wood, leaves and even blood to fall and litter the ground.

_'Six lizard summons, a recon type shinobi.'_ He thought seeing the cut up forms of purple lizards twitching from the attack they didn't even realised was happening. He was somewhat impressed that they began tracking him so early on but didn't care either way.

He looked at his free hand and full hand dragging the body on the ground, taking a moment to evaluate himself. _'Using second hand elements from a single heart just isn't going to cut it. Better take this heart out when I've put some distance between the village. His wind style will help me alot. Shame I haven't figured out how to use bloodlines hearts, his one in particular is quite adaptable during battle.'_ Thought Kakuzu confirming some of his weakness he hopped to fix in the future.

Shaking his thoughts he lifted his prize with ease over his shoulder and swiftly began to run deeper into the forest for cover, planning to go South where all the partying was happening. Being asked by such a high level of authority there had him curious to future potential worth. He had been asked by said group to help them with the war, hearing of high risk mission he had undertaken from lower leveled villages. He would work for them for the right price but just as he treated Hisoka and Juri, he had not interest in knowing the group on a personal level or even joining them. It was just another job.

He signed as he ran.

The world was changing again into a new era and all those who traveled the land of rain would be the next figures of power. Not all that interest in becoming one of the figures though, Kakuzu was planning only to use the next series of war zones as only harvesting areas for his business. Unfortunately, he felt somewhere in the back corners of head that he would have to change tactics soon. The recent changes of the world had him even considering, perhaps taking on a more influential position in the underground world. But until such a time, everything was a job, and a resource that he hoped would benefit himself.

Let it be noted however, that he was the type to hold grudges against those who pissed him off.

_'20% was too little. If I see either of those 2 again, I'll kill them.'_

* * *

_'Hm...Hm...Hm...Ha...Hmp...ahh...Ahhh...HMAAAhhhh...gah. What the heck? What was that?'_

. . . . . .

_'Was it a dream?'_

. . . . .

_'Must have been dream. Hooo, thank merciful god. Dam that was freaky._'

. .

_'Huh? Why is it so dark?_

. .

_'O God I'm so stupid. My eyes are closed. Shit, at least no one knows how stupid I can be._'

. .

_'Huh? I can't open them. Wait, I can't move? Hmp...Hmmp...Hmmpa. Shit, nothings moving.'_

. .

_'What is this? I feel my body but I don't. Why am I so numb? I'm stuck in place? It's cold and dark? Huh?_'

. . .

_'Wait. C-Could this be a Kanashibari? It is a Kanashibari? A ghost that paralysis and binds it victims in their sleep.'_

. .

_'W-What's going on? W-W-What am I thinking? Nah, can't be that. Kagami-san only told those old stories to scare me. There not real. '_

. . .

_'MOVE DAM YOU BODY! Stop being so stubborn! Hmp...Hmp...Hmmp...HMMPA...HHHMMMPPAAA. Dammit! At least you move eye lids, you lazy pieces of skin. HMMMMPAAAaaaaa.'_

. . . .

_'N-no..I don't believe in such things. Definitely not! I got nothing to fear! I'm the future Hokage. I can't be beaten by this. I am an almighty uchicha, feared and known throughout the elemental nations. A ghost can't scare me! HAHAHAHAHA!_

. . .

_'OOi! Someone help me! Wait, I can't move my mouth. Shit! Screw it! Someone please hear me! Please let there be Yamanka around.'_

. . .

_'HEYY! OI! Kagami-san! Minato-sensei! Rin-chann! Somebody! HELLP ME!'_

. . .

_'Kakashi?'_

. . .

_'DAM IT?! SOMEONE TELL WHATS GOING ON!? WHERE IS MY SALVATION?! Uchicha are important to the leaf aren't we? Ha..Ha..ha..ha..why is it so hard to breath? Huh, why am I having trouble breathing when I can't even make a sound?_

. . .

_'Is-is-is this, the ghost? Is-is it doing this? Oi, you there ghost-san? Why are you doing this to a child?!'_

. . .

_'Ok fine. I really, truly believe you are real. I take back what I said. All ghosts are forgiving spirits fill with life, goodness and happiness. Praise be to the ghosts that watch over us.'_

. . .

_'Hey, Ghost-sama! Did you hear me? Please release me. I'm begging you! Save me!'_

. . .

_'I feel a familiar sensation. What is it? ...O God no? Why now? No, NO, NO STOP!'_

. . . .

'_. . Huh, it worked? Yay me, my first real deliverance. Thank you ghost-sama, will of fire and any gods who have shown pity for me. Now, grant me the ability to move.'_

**3 Hours later**

_'You...you probably find this funny don't you? Watching from an invisible window laughing and mocking at my pain and suffering. Probably have some friends with you while eating popcorn. Pointing at the uchicha saying, "Hey we should give him false hope again." Then another says, "No keep him like that another hour and just when he's about to break, we make him feel like he's going to sneeze for another hour."'_

. . .

_'It's bad enough that you made my chest itchy for 2 hours. The itch was unbearable, almost evil. Why is it we are trained in fighting in wars but not resisting tortures?!_

. . .

_'I'm going to be suck like this forever aren't I?_

. . . crak

_'?_'

. . creak

_'Huh, no way? I just rolled a little. Did I? Yes! Yes! Yes! Movement is returning to meeeaaahhhhHHHoouch. Fuck, I'm in pain! Numbness come back to me. I didn't mean what I said.'_

. .

_'Owwwo, shit it hurts alot! What the fuck hell!? Eye lid, hurry and open to better place. I want to know what is going on_?

. . .

_'eh? Did I just say eye lid?_'

. . .

_'What's going on? Something's...wrong. OUCH! Why? Am I really awake? It's getting harder to breath_.'

. . .

_'I've already asked these questions. Why do I feel like they matter right now?'_

. . .

_'Why is it so dark, and cold, and...Isolating? Enough! Where am I?'_

. . .

_'Stop toying with me. I can't be where I think I am.'_

. . .

_'I'm not...'_

. . .

_'Am I... Dead?'_

-In a hidden underground cavern, north of the land of iron-

The lump of bandages and broken flesh known as Obito Uchicha began to stir and shake, awakening from his month long slumber. His one good eye flickers open to a dark room, his body barely capable of moving as he very slowly moved his head around in confusion. He grasps for air silently, feeling a slight uncomfortable pain.

"This...is!?" Obitio questioned softly, full of uncertainty and curiosity.

"The crevasse between your world and the next..." replied an old, fragile, yet strong male voice.

Looking at the man who spoke, obitio could see a wrinkly old man with white hair and a stern face. But most important was the left red eye, complete with 3 comatose, watching in strain and yet immense focus.

"... member of the uchiha clan..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

1st chapter done.

I just want to make clear a few things about the fic before it fully starts.

The story will focus on Obito.

Why you ask? Personally, it's because I feel that the character was robbed of a lot by Kishimoto. I was even willing to accept the whole 'Rin crap' in the story line but when things went as shitty and boring as many thought; I could not in the right mind blame the character for the authors actions (However I can blame Naruto and Sakura because they have reaped their bullshit to the point that I want Sasuke to be Hokage).

Obito will be stronger in time, however much like the series of Hunter X Hunter his enemies or opponents will be of either a very similar level or an overpower level above him. He will train a lot and go through a lot of shit to prepare himself for anything so as he does not break like a twig, like it the original series. The power scale will be very unfair against Obito and his allies as I personally don't like a 1-sided overpowered hero (Hence the reason I never had an interest in DC comics). I like to see a tough fight and development.

The story is primarily based in the naruto universe so no locations from hunter x hunter (or any other series), unless I feel it is an appropriate setting. There will be alot of spoilers down the road and there will be a lot of filler characters, cross-over character (including but not limited to hunter x hunter, bleach, gintama, and one piece), and OC characters. However, the OCs will not be directly involved in the fic. In many cases they will be very strong and somewhat developed, but will more often than not die very quickly.

Big thing about this fic is that it will be powered by chakara and aura as well. Aura being very similar to nen, however with features and traits from powers in other series. Some of the rule of Chakara will also be changed to accommodated features and traits from powers of other series as well. I want to be as strict and clear with some of the rule of the universe and powers scaling as much as possible but even that will be difficult.

Thus far for example I have added 2 characters from others series.

Hisoka from Hunter x hunter

And

Juri from street fighters

They both are members of the frost village which does exist in the naruto universe.

Another big thing will be that characters will be moulded and shaped to the naruto universe as well (whether making them a lot weaker or a lot stronger). Cross-over character will basically have the same personalities from their original series but I want to be able to develop them so that they are known as characters from the universe I've created and not from another universe.

For example I want Hisoka to be known as a frost shinobi from Naruto, not a hunter from Hunter X Hunter. There by his techniques will follow the rules of Chakara and Aura.

Please do not make me repeat myself.

Please review, comment and criticize to your heart's content so that I may answer or response to such. Seriously it all helps.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, bleach or any other references I make in this fic.

"Word" = People talking

"_Word" = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = ** Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

Arc Name: Prologue: The 3rd Great Shinobi War Continues

Chapter 2: Fear is of the unknown. Anger is also of the unknown. A lot shit is because of the unknown.

'_What the hell is he talking about?'_ thought a currently heavily damaged and bandaged Obito. His head was spinning, he didn't know where he was and he had no idea what was going on. Looking around the place he had awoken in, it was dark, damp and only enough light to reveal a single, white haired, old man standing before him. Looking at the elder, he didn't seem out of the ordinary for old man wearing what looked like a cloak.

'_Wait...'_

"Your eyes!" he said to the old man realising the pattern and colour of his eyes. "It can't be? Old man, you're also an Uchiha?" he questioned not moving from his position.

The wrinkled, thin, old man stared. "I wonder about that myself..." He responded stoic as if unsure of the fact himself.

Obito's head started darting around in confusion, his sharigan activate unknowingly to him. '_Did he save me..? But...'_

"You said in between this world and the next. Where is that exactly?" he asked unsure of what the statement even meant. "I can't see well because it's dark...and gramps! Who in the world are you?" he asked quickly full of questions before the man could respond to the first. "HAH! You couldn't possibly be a grim reaper, right?" he continued asking as the man remained stoic and impassive. "Don't tell me you're going to take me to heaven or hell..." Obito commented, smiling again not really thinking about his current situation.

'_Hm, what's that?'_ Obito thought to himself seeing a strange cane being used by the man.

...

'_Children are so annoying.'_

**SCHLING**

A shine of the sickle that the man was using as a cane, reflected with the man's annoyance.

'_Huh?'_

Obito single remaining eye widen in fear with a single tear following. "NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs panicked. "I SAW YOUR SICKLE SPARKLING! YOU'VE GOT TO BE A GRIM REAPER! A GRIM REAPER WHO TAKES UCHIHAS AWAY!" he stated seeing how the unemotional Uchiha man remain unfazed by his words.

'_He's not denying it!'_ Obitio thought letting his fear of dying surface and takeover. "I've lived my life following my motto "help the elderly"! I may have broken a few rules and done a few bad things, but I think I've at least broken even with the good!" he pleaded still not thinking clearly, presenting his personality in a very lame way. "PLEASE anywhere but hell!" he pleaded again pathetically.

'_What a pathetic, cowardly child. What has the Uchiha come to?'_

"OW!" Obito yelled in pain suddenly realizing that his body had been bandaged heavily and that most of his body was receiving a vibration of pain, shooting through his body. It wasn't as painful as it looked to him though.

"When you fell pain.." the man started gaining his attention."...you know that you are alive."

'_Huh? Pain.' _Obito wondered.

The old man continued speaking with a stoic, unemotional face. "The fact that you're alive could be called a miracle. It's amazing how you weren't washed away with the rubble. Almost as if you slipped right through it..."he muttered cryptically, more to himself than Obitio.

'_Washed away with rubble? Slipped right through? What does that mean?" _Obito questioned wondering what the old man's words could mean. Truthfully though, he wasn't paying a lot of attention to the comments feeling they were too vague. He didn't really care about it in the end. All he wanted to know was clearly where he was and what had happened.

"Where...Was I?" Obitio asked hoping to gain more info on what had happened.

The old man sighed, breathing out and beginning to talk again. "You were collapsed in the underground passes I made next to a crumbled rock. Even though I gave you medical treatment.." he paused seemingly having trouble breathing. "...half of your body remains crushed..."

'_Is-is this old man alright?' _Obitio questioned again losing focus on what the man was saying from his trouble with simply breathing. Really though, it was to be expected looking at the decrepit man. He looked like he was going to expire at any moment.

Obito shook the thought from his head. '_My body was crushed? Is that possible?'_ He questioned not really sure of what it meant, not even believing such a thing. If he had been he should be dead, not lying in a bed bandaged, fine and alive. But one thing was certain at this point.

"Old man, you saved me?" he asked concluding as much. The man nodded still using the sickle to stand.

Obitio was silence a moment. "Thank you." He responded honestly.

However instead of been happy at gratitude, the man face seemed to scold at the thanks. '_Hmm, kids got half his body crushed, should have died and is faced with a man with a shining sickle. Most people's minds would go into a sociological shock. Clueless idiot.' _The old man thought, thinking most would go on the defensive side, denying everything. A logical reaction when first waking up to such a condition and situation.

"It's too early to thank me." the old man answered back regaining the boys focus. "I'll have you slowly pay off this debt. Wasn't "helping the elderly" your motto?" he said turning Obito's words against him.

This caught Obitio of guard. He hadn't expect the old man to use his own words against him. "That's true...but...What do you need? Me to take care of you?" he asked feeling that taking care of the old man was strange as he was the one who had saved him.

'_He's a little guarded. Still though, willing to trust and help a stranger who he just met. Such foolishness in this generation. Still...he shows promise.'_

Obtio deadpanned. "You don't need help getting to the toilet do you?" he casual, yet so sarcastically, asked with a poker-face.

'_. . . . . . fuck you and die.'_

The older of the two shrugged and shook his head, not just as an answer. "...not really..." he responded in a way to say there was something that Obito could do for him.

Obito shook his head realizing so. "Sorry, but I can't stay here too long. If I'm alive then I need to go back to the Konoha! There's a war going on now and I finally awakened the sharingan. Now I'll be able to protect my friends." He finished trying to sympathise with his fellow clan man, plus being simply happy to be alive.

The old man however remained unmoved by the boy's intentions. "Protect your friends, Huh?" he noted as if recalling something.

'_..What..?' _Obito thought truly unsure of what the old man was playing at. The man seemed to be judging him while being allusive with his answers, confusing Obitio. It was strange to Obitio that another of clan would do such. But then again, most his clan didn't really talk to him, except for one of the elders, Kagami.

The man shook his head. "With that body, you can't continue being a shinobi boy." The old man continued uncaring of the opinion of Obito.

Obitio paused processing the information. Thinking about it now, he could now remember clearly what had happened before awakening.

Attacking an enemy base against the commands of the mission in order to save the girl he loved with all his heart. Fighting alongside his once hated and annoying team mate to defeat the odds. Running for the exits of the collapsing cave with his saved love, Rin, and new rival and friend, Kakashi. Grabbing said new, wounded friend and throwing him out of harm's way as a boulder fell on top of himself instead. Crushing him.

He had died, scarifying himself for his friend's survival. In that moment he thought it was really over. Dreams, desires, hope, possibility and life was finished to him.

No.

In his final moments, he had wished to live a little longer.

And somehow it was granted.

His second chance.

He couldn't allow anything to deny that.

"No..." he responded lowly before escalating. "No...NO! I've-I've finally awakened these eyes! I'm confident that we can work better together. Now I can become a shinobi who can protect his friends." Obitio argued trying to justify his desire.

'_Children. Such naive creatures. Seems he's no exception.'_

"Look at reality!" The old man responded forcefully and sternly surprising Obito of the seriousness that he was displaying. "The world is full of things that won't go the way you wish. The longer you're alive; you'll realize that this world has nothing but pain, suffering and emptiness."

Obtio frowned not expecting such as dark response. '_What's with this old man..?' _he wondered. Such a response to his words and having just woken up had Obitio confused and uncertain of what was happening. The old man words and opinion were concerning and not something Obito wanted to deal with.

"Listen, in this world there is Light and with it Darkness. As long as the concept of "Winner" exists, there will continue to be a "loser". The selfish desire of wanting to preserve peace causes wars. Hatred is born of the desire to protect loved ones. It's a casual relationship that can't be avoided or separated." He seemed to conclude before lastly adding a word that struck weird to Obitio from his understanding of the conversation. "Normally..."

Obito deadpanned at the topic that had arisen. '_His switch's been flipped and he's so focused.' _ He thought unable to take the man seriously. _'__I bet this is gonna be long.'_ He continued, the man's words reminding him of the time he had help the elderly, listening to them talk about the past. Some of which were very unkind to his clan which he simply ignored. Though, such things didn't bother him at the moment. '_So, Where am I again?!' _ He concluded looking around the room, seeing no point in listening to another elder's rant of problems in the world.

The old man's face twitched slightly completely unnoticed. '_He's motto is to help the elderly yet he shows completely disrespect when talking to one.' _The old man thought. '_I don't like playing games with kids.'_

The old man raised his voice. "Because you were wounded, others were saved? True? Or am I wrong?" he questioned wanting the boy to respond and with it, reveal an opening to manipulate. After all, a new tool would be really good in his current predicament; you know being stuck permanently in a cave and all.

Obtio frowned at what the man was getting at, as his revived memories fuelled his anger. Gritting his teeth and shooting up from the bed in irritation he shouted back. "SHUT UP! I don't want to stay here any longer!" he said not liking how the old man was basically saying that he was a meat shield. "Just-UGH!" he flinched as a sharp pain flowed through his chest stopping him from moving any further.

"You may leave if you wish. That is if you can move." The old man pointed out not at all moved by the boy. He slowing began to walk away, evidently slowly with his age.

_'__Wait.. isn't this a bit strange. Why is an old man with a sharingan here alone?' _ Obitio questioned finally thinking about him situation. '_Now that I think about it. I know all of the elderly in Konoha. I've never seen this guy before.' _ He continue suspiciously, coming to his own conclusion as the old, white haired man went to sit somewhere in the darkness. _'__That means that he's no longer a shinobi from Konoha.'_ he thought now carefully watching the man.

Still not convinced by his thoughts, Obito dug deeper with his questions, though doing so idiotically, asking a rather stupid question in a not so casual manner. "So...Old man...are you...a missing nin?" he asked seeing that man in the dark distance. He got no answer, only the slight image of white, plant-like flesh sticking from the man's back before he took a seat. ". . Who are you!?" he asked more forceful becoming concerned.

'_Kid is really asking me upfront if I'm a missing-nin. What idiot in his condition would ask another if they're a missing-nin?'_

Obitio's eyes then adjusted to the darkness allowing him a full view of what he was dealing with. The man sat in an earth throne surrounded, and appearing to be connected, to a giant flower easily bigger than an akmichi clan member using the super expansion jutsu, almost reaching 70 metres. Within the centre, surrounded with its petals sat a massive statue, most of it body hidden by said petals. From branches extending from the stem, white unmoving bodies could be seen hanging in all manners of ways.

"!" Obtito glimpsed, squinting at the man and statue thinking for a moment that he was seeing things in the shadows. That whatever he was seeing was just a result of recovering from his injury.

"I am...a ghost of the uchiha." The old, white hair man responded.

"!?" Obtito froze in realization, eyeing the sight alarmed, surprised, and on guard as much a cripple could be. He couldn't, wouldn't and wasn't sure what he should do or how to react, so much so that his sharigan flared redder to find if what he was seeing was real.

'_THIS IS REAL! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? WHO IS THIS MAN?'_

"Madara Uchiha." the man said stoic and simply, seated and looking like some dark ruler that would be unfazed by the problems of humanity, which was true to a degree.

_'__Ma...Madara..!?_' Obitio thought hearing the Uchiha ancestor yet unable to look away from the monstrous statue's head peering from over and within the petal.

He trembled staring at it. This was wrong. So wrong. Not in manner of good or bad, but in a manner of power. This was serious, dangerous and threatening. Neither the plant nor stone before him were going to be moving anytime soon yet they were menacing and scaring in simply image.

Obitio was no sensory shinobi so had no clue how much or how dangerous the charka from the sight was but with his sharigan active he could at least see that they were leaking chakara all over the area. The ground, earth and stone structure around them was drenched in chakara of black, green and red energy signatures. It even entered the air surrounding him like an odour. Was that even possible?

He went silent, slowly trying to process the information of being alive, a giant statue and flower of chakara, a few hundred bodies and the legendary Madara Uchiha.

Was he actually dead? No the pain proved that false enough.

Was he in a coma? Possible considering what he was seeing?

Genjutsu? Most likely.

Gone insane?

. . . .

Very possible but still not what he wanted.

What if this is real?

. . . . .

Then, he could very well be either the most fuck over person in the world or the most unfortunate. Yes unfortunate, not fortunate.

Obitio a least had an idea that things could go south very quickly, illusion or not. However being who he was he didn't back down. He focused on what he was seeing, what he was told and what he knew, because there really wasn't any other way to look at it.

_ '__Has he finally realised the situation he is in?_

"You said Madara? As in my ancestor, Madara Uchiha!?" He questioned rhetorically not expecting an answer. He shifted from his position not believing the old man's words. "Madara uchiha has to dead by now!" He shouted in response, knowing exactly who Madara was not just from being a member of the Konoha but also as an Uchiha.

'_Quiet aggressive, ignorant, clueless and dense. A lot of emotions but no control. __How are shinobi made today with such results?' _

Madara Uchiha, the co-founder of Konoha along with greatest and strongest shinobi ever to live, the god of shinobi Hashirma Senju. Madara Uchiha, one of the greatest clan leaders of the Uchiha clan to have existed. Madara Uchiha, considered to be one of the greatest criminals of the world, a conqueror of minds, a perfectionist in Ninjutsu, a Biju tamer, a legendary warrior of combat and...a god-complex monster.

He had no real nickname like many other shinobi and legends. He didn't need it. His name was his title, and it was enough to put even Kages on edge. Everyone feared him and detested him to the point that even shamed the Uchiha to be of the same blood as him.

But...he lived almost a century ago, and was recorded as dead, killed by the God of shinobi long before Obito's time.

'_That man is dead.' _Echoed inside Obtio's head disbelieving it.

"It's impossible for him to be alive! He's history in some far away era!" he shouted again not believing the claim.

Madara's straighten and glared in anger at the shouts of the boy. "So for you, it would be easier to believe if I said I was death?" he questioned gaining no response.

'_My legend stays strong.' _ Madara pondered on the inside actually pleased with the small piece of information. "I see...I guess I could be known as death." He continued using it to his advantage as he did easily with most things. Obitio remained quiet in question wondering what he meant yet presenting himself in a more serious fashion.

"Because this reality is hell." Madara said.

Obito didn't respond staring at madara hard and cold-heartedly, obviously not pleased with the man's words. He didn't need to speak for the Uchiha legend to understand.

'_Wants a answer, huh? Fine, at least he's not cowering like before.'_

Madara nodded in the dark accepting the boy's reaction. "I escaped death." He started. "The statue you see behind me supplies me with chakara to absorb, sustaining my life. I would drop dead instantly if I lose my connection to it." He said in complete confidence and honesty. Even in his current state being unable to fight in close combat, he could more than hand an elite Jonin with ease. Shinobi really did have all manners and forms of combat to fight with after all. The brat before him knowing such wasn't going to change a thing.

Obitio gritted his teeth and clenched his remaining arm in disguise. '_Of all the people to attain immorality it had to be this power hungry, insane, monster!'_ He looked at the image of madara and his throne again. '_I have had enough of this madman's views! I am not going to sit here and listen to this bullshit! _He thought crawling forward on of bed to the edge.

'_He's not going to? Is he?'_

THUD! Obtio landed of the ground. "I'm going home!" He shouted again panting very heavily as he tried to crawl away.

'_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! He would be screaming in pain, begging for me to end his life if it weren't for my jutsu holding back the pain. Using this one as tool is going to require force at this rate. God I hate children!' _

Madara didn't move from his seat, as if uncaring of the boy. _"_Stop this." He started, Obito continuing to grunt and pant in effort. "Give it up there is no exist!" he continued, being ignored again. "Neither you or I are going to be leave this place with either of our current body's." He continued sounded somewhat defeated.

"URGH!" Obito grunted in pain again feeling shockwaves from his wound shoot through his body.

'_Crap that one was painful!'_ Obitio thought struggling to move from just the pain he was feeling. '_My left leg won't stop shacking but my chest hurts the most though.'_ He thought scanning his own body for its damage. '_The centre of my chest and back hurt like hell but most of my body and waist down are numb. I can move my legs but...Arrrgghh, why did he bandage my right arm to my body?' _he asked himself not sure what to do, not fully taking into account Madara's earlier statements or even considering that it was gone.

Madara's only visible eye twitched. '_Just a quick thought and he could be begging to be killed. No, can't do that. I need him functioning...I think.' _

Madara sighed. "If you keep moving, Hashirma's artificial body that I stuck to you with tear off. Do you want to die?" He questioned not really wanting such to occur.

'_Ugh, Hashirama? Artifical body? What does he even me—URRGGGAAAHHH!'_

Obitio eye widen, clenching his teeth and single hand in fright as the pain cutting through his chest intensified to a degree that forced him to stop moving. In several areas both on a microscopic and visual view, the attached fresh snapped and tore from the stress of the body movements.

Madara's eyes widen slightly. '_Oh, that's strange. I haven't released the jutsu yet and yet he is in pain. No, nowhere near the pain he could be in.'_ He pondered focusing on the moving corpse infront of him. '_Hashirama Senju. I never once was able to make you or any of the other senju submit to me. And even now nearly 100 years later, reduced to bone and dust in a grave and clumps of white parasites, you refuse to allow me full control.' _

From his research over the years Madara had come to learn many of the secrets that even the public weren't aware of such as the research conducted on the new jinjurki weapons made after his supposed demise. They were no threat of course and they weren't going to be problem in his plans but the understanding of how they functioned and how they worked did bring some merits to his own research into the Senju clan.

If removing the will from the chakara was the way to control the Biju in a Jinjuriki, then the same principle should have worked much the same when removing the chakara or cells from the will of a human. This idea hadn't worked as much as he had hoped with his research controlling Senju DNA for 3 reasons.

If the will and chakara weren't able to reunite or if they remained in a close proximity to one another, 3 things would occur. 1, the cells and charka would fade away and die, 2, they would latch on to the closest will, or 3, the chakara or cells in this case would begin to create a will to follow, not completely identical to the original.

The later of the 3 reasons being a result of one of his somewhat successful experiments leading to the creation of Zetsu, the white parasitic clone of Hashirama. Although, laughably, nowhere near as powerful as the original it did have features and abilities that made it useful as well as its own individuality that made it unique to his plans.

With that reason tested with some success, and no possible good results from the 1st reason, it would be quiet useful to create a tool that was successful with the second reason, being the boy infront of him. Having the power of a Senju under ones complete control would be a weapon of ultimate use. He had some idea of what the boy would soon be capable of from experiments done on his own body. Because of this, having the potential power of his rival brake off the kid, killing him because of his own foolishness would be very taxing to his research and plans.

Looking at the boy infront if him trembling and shaking in pain, he couldn't let him die. Not yet. This is what he had and he was going to use it.

"There are quite a few things I want you to do for me from this point. After all, I did go through the trouble of saving you." Madara said confidently. "Don't be so eager to hasten your death." He finished smirking from Obito's blind spot.

However Obtio seethed at the man's words practically feeling the smirk of confidence. '_Oh this is bullshit!'_

"What do you want?!" he shouted from the dirt in anger, his sharigan clear as day. "What could a decrepit old man want with a crippled boy?" he questioned turning so he could see the man, knowing that if what Madara said earlier was true then he really was no use to the carcass of a legend.

"To change the world." Madara growled in a frown, offended that the boy would react in such distastes.

'_Don't say that with a straight face.' _Obtio thought not believing that the old legend still had plans for world domination.

_"_Change its fate." He continued staring and in complete solemnity.

'_Is he serious with me?' _

"Break this endless cycle of hate. Make a world of winners."

'_For the love god, please stop.'_

"A world of peace. A world of love. To make a world of all these properties." Madara announced, finishing his preaching.

"I couldn't care less about what you want or the state of the world!" Obtio shouted out not caring what so ever. "I just want to go home, back where all my friends are, where everyone is!"

The relationship between the two present hadn't changed as Madara became infuriated at the answer. "Things won't go as you wish! I've told you this already." Madara growled, retaliating in silence anger. "You'll realize what I'm talking about one day." He continued in annoyance.

Madara couldn't fathom the disrespect and naivety the boy showed to him. Him, Madara Uchiha. It was just like trying to talk to an 'all powerful' senju in his youth. The arrogant, manipulative, racists they were infuriated him to the ends of the world. It only made it worst that people would blend to there will through there lies and empty speeches of peace and equality. The only real reason they ended up ruling Konoha and became known as the strongest, was due to universe deciding that the only exception to this facts was born in there clan.

At least his rival was honest and respectful to the values of others. At least he made an effort to understand the pain and hate of others. At least he understood the time to be serious and focused.

At least he made a small difference to the world.

For a short time.

From the looks of it though, the disrespectful, idiot in front of him wasn't going to change anything or even find a use in the world.

"Fine then. You can die for all I care." Madara said willing to accept a small change to his plan. Death would leave him a new tool if necessary anyway. "Go ahead, I'll just take your Sharigan when you're gone." He stated still feeling the same way about telling the truth.

Obitio stopped trying to move, hearing the words that seem to repeat the same thing to him. "Why do you want my Shargain? You have your own!" Obito shouted back not liking the idea and crap that was being said to him.

Obitio hated the way Madara, no, the 'old man' seem to treat him and the world. Acting as if the world and everything in it was both his to claim and judge. What was he expecting from Obitio when giving that crap of a speech about what hate and love are? Was it understanding, sympathy, or maybe even pity.

"_Selfish desire of peace_". What Madara stated and wanted seemed to contradict his wishes in Obitio's mind. Madara words instead sounded like a selfish desire of taking the world for himself and remaking it in his own image. Even the slight hint of wanting to make everyone a winner, which peaked Obitio interest, was completely overshadow by the older man's attitude, selfishness, and expectation of respect from Obitio.

Obitio tried to move again, understanding that although he didn't want to know the man he didn't have a choice but to listen. It was too silent to hear anything else.

Madara continued to explain himself. "No, I have entrusted my real eyes to another." He said answering Obitio's question. "This is just one of the my spares I have implanted. Stocking up on a few more wouldn't be a bad thing for me." He said moving his hair revealing the fact in memory of the eye removed. "I still haven't chosen a right eye, and I need both eyes to awaken and unleash my full, true potential." Madara stated confidently remembering the power his eyes had.

Obitio looked away, turned back around on the ground trying to leave again. Although, finding that having nothing to else to listen to suddenly became interesting to him.

"Then that means..." he muttered under his breath understanding what Madara had said moments before. "I can become stronger with Kakashi and we can both protect Rin." He said understand that although Madara had been a dick to him so far, he did have some use to Obito in the end.

"_I won't waste my time here. Wait for me Kakashi, Rin. I'm Alive!"_

* * *

It was strange.

She had spent most of the beginning of her life alone, in fear and hated by many. The hate that people would show her was reasonable but completely misplaced. She didn't deserve the isolation, fear and uncertainty that she had experienced at such an age. It wasn't like she chose this path of power and control, unloved and mercilessly treated by those around her.

Like an abandon kitten in a small box, freezing and exposed to the mercy of the rain clouds, the lightning and the thunder. They decided whether she was to be happy, to be powerful, to be controlled or to be alive. People would walk by in the rain looking at the creature cowering in small square walls. Some showed hate for unknown reasons, some for known reasons, and some showed interest in a sense that spelled danger.

But from that point of view it could also be seen who out of those walking by just didn't care. They didn't care what she was, did or going to do. They didn't even care if she was a monster or a harmless kitten. They just moved on ignoring its cries, unbiased, uncaring and just wanting to survive the storm. Those were most of the people, and they were the people that she had learnt she couldn't hate. They were simply doing what she had only been thinking about second handily to escaping loneliness. And that was to live.

It was a cruel world, and especially cruel for one in her position.

_"__Done worry little blonde, keep moving through the storm! Don't let the fools rule ya, you got the future ahead of ya, fool!. . . . . . Hmm, a little of there, need to change the beat." Rapped her fellow monster._

_"__Yugtio. You have nothing to fear of the people. As your current Raikage I will ensure your safety, happiness and life. And as one of my soldiers, trust my loyalty to my subordinates and country." Muttered her leader._

_"__You've got nothing to worry about. You've got me, one of the greatest Kuniochi ever and the current leaders of the Saboteur division to watch your back." Sneered her role model. _

_"__Hu, hu, my students seems to doubt me, yet I have complete faith in her. You're so harsh on me. I knew looking to her as role model would lead to my image falling apart...I would never betray my friends Yugtio. I see you as friend and as such wouldn't just die for you, but would also live for you." Her senesi told her._

_"__If you have any problems I'm always here." Her friend said without hesitation._

_"__Come here Yugtio, spar with me. You're one of the few who isn't dull and I know you want to train to." Spoke one of her rivials._

The world was indeed cruel, but also very comforting and pleasant to the point that she had no problems with living her life freely without worry.

But it was strange.

She had been training all her life for such things, studied and seen images of it. Been told of what it would be. She knew what the mission held and what was most likely going to happen in it. She thought she had prepared herself so well before leaving. Yet even with all this and her harsh early life experiences, she was scared.

She was scared. Very scared.

A complete mess of ruins on fire showed itself to blond-haired girl in blue, purple and white. Stone rubble and wood surrounded and littered the abandon village in hills of waste which once were buildings and home. The air was full of smoke from the fires that seemed to spread from the earlier explosion she and her comrades heard. For one such as herself who had not experienced the war at all up until this point, it was like looking at a maze of danger that could easily hid an enemy.

The girl in blue and purple along with her comrade all stood in a clearing that was most likely a street within the village so remained untouched. Their mission was to find all the wars zones and powerhouse fighters of the 3rd Great Shinobi war within 3 months and then return to the village hidden in the clouds. No fighting or involvement was to be taken. Simply reconnaissance and experience.

The young blond in fear of the village wore skin tight, long, dark-blue pants that reached down to her ankles with a light-purple, short-skirt that reach the lower area of her thighs. On the upper portion of her body she wore a dark, fading purple, short-sleeve shirt with a small, white armoured girdle that stopped at her hips covering her stomach before stopping at below just below her chest. Said armour being a female variant to the clouds armour however being design to signify a women 'assets' more. Not that the young girl really had any this time of her life.

Her hands were clothed with dark-purple, fingerless gloves, as her arms and ankles were wrapped in white bandages, the bandages on her legs hiding the ends of her pants. On top of this she wore two chains of blue beads, one wrapped around her left arm as the other was wrapped around her right leg and ankle. Her smooth, long, blond hair reached the centre of her back unbound, as bang of it hung over the right portion of her face freely, hiding her right eye and ear. The left side of her face was similar hiding her left ear however allowing plenty of room for those seeing her to see her left eye. Because of this, her head band that surrounded her forehead was mostly hidden by her hair which hid much of her face making it hard to read her emotions.

A rather plain looking, young, genin-Kumo shinobi with an older styled cloud armour and bandana for a headband stared at the sight next to Yugito. "Wow, this village's been fucked up, something bad." Sekiei whispered in awe amongst the squad primarily composed of trainees or genin-level experienced shinobi. They were all currently watching the fire burn through an abandon, in ruins village in which they were to pass through.

Sekiei's friend, a bald, long nosed boy, not one of the most handsome or smartest shinob there nodded in agreement. "Yer, no kidding." Whispered Dun to his friend in shock and dread sweating at the image of the village. He was wearing very similar clothing to Sekiei but with the single long sleeve and his headband around his forehead making his appearance all the more different.

"But we only just heard the explosion as we approached. This means that the ones who did this are still nearby." He spoke continuing to space out at the ideas of a fighting such destructive opponents.

Yugtio couldn't help but agree silently at what her teams mates meant. They hadn't even crossed the border yet and already the she had almost come to a fight that shook the ground and echoed the air with unnatural power. She had never fought outside of the village and even then it was only against shinobi of her generation and the sensei's that taught them.

'_They really did hold back against me...'_ echoed the doubt that had been always building in her head. Word of hateful, drunks and nobodies in her village had her in doubt about a lot in her village. Belief that those she had trained against were holding back their true strength out of fear of her and the wrath of the village council.

Thus the only experience that came close to same feeling of power now was her first and only meeting so far with her prisoner. No, it was more freighting, only for the fact that she had no idea who or what it was that had produced such an unreal and terrifying shadow of unknown in her mind.

"If you're scared you can always run back to the village." The blonde haired boy Cee responded smirking at the situation in front of him. He personally had wanted a more front-line type mission, considering he was always part of either the medical teams or sensory teams, and it defiantly looked like he would get it here. If anything he was happy to out in the field.

Yugito flinched. Was it that obvious that she was afraid? She hesitated slightly before going to defend herself, unknowingly keeping her fear hidden from those present with her hesitation.

"I-idiot, I'm not scared." Yelled back Dun flustered and still sweating, stopping Yugito before she could give her own answer. Dun truthful had never fought in a real fight, much like Yugito, so was just as overwhelmed by what was before him. He personal had only wanted to become a shinobi for the wealth and security that it would bring one. It was probably that sense of thinking that brought him to meet his now best friend Sekiei, nicknamed Dei.

'_He wasn't talking to me.'_ Yugito thought relieved.

"Me-me either." Sekiei, nicknamed Dei, stated. "I've-I've wanted to prove myself for awhile now." He followed hastily, stuttering in uncertainty as he spoke.

Both of the boys were considered some off the weakest in the younger generation of shinobi, and were honest about such as well. However they were crafty and sneaking earning themselves the nicknames Tweeddale Dei and Tweeddale Dun. They had skill but not alot, which was why they were planning on joining the Security division in the cloud village. It was just one of the many groups of specialists available to Kumo shinobi, and the security division suited their desires perfectly.

"Oi!"Shouted a muscleman 6ft tall, 15 year old Taji in a stern lowered voice. He was wearing the standard Kumo uniform that Cee was also wearing . "Stop treating this as a joke and take it seriously." He continued concerned, much like a few of the others. "Yamakatsu and his squad were checking out this village and they may have gotten caught in the fight." He stated knowing the situation was grim for their fellow shinobi.

Beside Tajki a young girl with short brown hair and a katana on her back looked very worried, even sick, staring at the area. She wore a short sleeve shirt with the Kumo armour on top with a brown shirt.

Tajki turned to her. "I'm sure there fine Ran." He whispered to the girl Ran. "Yamakatsu one of the strongest in our generation and is even part of the Captain's clan. It would take alot to beat him." He said pointing out the captain behind him with his thumb, trying to comfort her.

Ran smiled somewhat. "Than—"

"Don't be stupid." Said the loud voice of another from their generation. Most of everyone present turned their eyes to the young men wearing the same as many of them but with a scarf around his neck and fairly decent size sideburns for his age. "May have gotten caught?" he questioned. "Be real, they probably were the fight and are probably dead now."

Takji grimanced. "What was that?" He question as Dei and Dun shuddered and Cee continued to smirk. Yugito watched on curiously, having still lacking many understandings that 'normal' shinobi would be able to comprehend due to her 'role'. Disagreements, like such, with others simply didn't bring connections or relationships from her experience. And she would do nearly anything for human connection in the past, her opinions or thoughts be damned.

"Their chances aren't high, we all know it. We search under the rubble and we'll probably find what's left of one of them." The scarf wearing boy continued unsympathetically crossing his arms.

A much older and even more muscleman and taller man reaching nearly 8ft with moderately long, grey hair approached from behind the commenter. "Squad Leader Toroi you're being too harsh."He said in the manliest voice you could imagine, all the while remaining calm and in control. "We don't know that for sure. We can still hope."

Toroi stared up, back at his overly tall subordinate that, although was of the same rank as him and was even older, was below him for this mission. Younger Jonin were being placed in higher position frequently during the war for number of reasons. Some would say it was simply due their skills, some to replace leaders that had already died, or to even to use the times of war to build even stronger soldiers from its effects. Turning a negative to a positive was a thing all villages tried to do.

"Sorry Johto-san." Toroi answered to the older shinobi. "But this is war and I'm too realistic to believe they're still here." He answered upfront with his thoughts, as many of the others nodded in agreement.

"You're too quick to quit, sideburns." A young darker skinned boy in a dark brown attire, white Kumo armour and with white hair pointed out. "Its' the whole reason I beat you so easily in fights, you quit when it gets hard. It's dull seeing you act like that." He pointed out suddenly, making himself the centre of attention.

"Hehehe, sideburns." Cee muttered under his breath smirking at the insult, as others also smiled, including Yugito.

Toroi glared at his rival squad leader in irritation. "Ha, you think you're funny calling me by that shitty nickname. Screw you, Darui." He responded staring at Darui releasing some killing intent which was impressive for his age (14 years old). Everyone froze watching as darui hardly reacted to the threat, although Yugito could swear in the corner of her eye that his fingers were glowing blue. She at least knew when a threat was presents, and Toroi wasn't the threat.

"Woh, this getting tense." Dei muttered to Dun as his friend nodded in agreement.

"Enough!" Shouted the feminie voice of the short-haired, Squad Captain silencing there bickering. "10 minutes search then were gone." She continued sternly, surprising those present from her change of character. They all had know her as a playful and kind sensei up until this point and had never seen her so serious before. Many including Yugito simply guessed that it was due to her responsibility to protect everyone present, including the squad leaders present or not.

As said before, Yamakatsu disappearance wasn't helping her composure. Most of everyone present realised so as looks of worry and concern, which never appeared, had began doing such all over the women's body. Was she concern for Yamakatsu and his team? Was she worried about the details of the missions? Was she worried about the safety of the Squads entrusted to her? Was it the War? Under her outward appearance she wasn't even showing any signs care in the slightest. But under that appearance she was all this and alot more.

Yugito smiled. '_The Captain's so cool and calm. How does she do it?'_ she thought to herself, not at all seeing what some were. Yugito was still very young and had been guarded for such a longer period of time then even she was unaware of. For her, protecting herself was easy but understanding others was not.

It was only natural at this point.

"Jay, did your summons find anything about what happened here?" Questioned the role model and light of admiration to Yugito, knowing that the bald, sunglass wearing boy had already sent them before they entered. It was an interesting skill Jay had been not only being about to summon lizards but he could also communicate orally and telepathically with them over a certain distance to.

Jay flinched at her words somewhat intimated. "Ah, ahm, yes and no Captain." He answered as the she and everyone listened. "My lizards reported that 3 shinobi existed the village after the explosions we heard. A group of my lizards are tracking 2 working together, south-east of here while the remaining 1 is moving south-west. But..." he said becoming uneasy.

"What is it?" the Captain asked frowning.

"I've-I've lost complete communication with lizards tracking the single one. There wasn't even time of an indication of a threat." Jay said shuddering slightly.

"What, you saying that this 'loner' realised he was being tracked and took out the entire summons before they could find out who he was." Cee asked losing some of his earlier joy, not really believing someone like that would be here.

Jay nodded. "I don't even know if it is a he." He stated.

The entire group was silent with looks of worry, concern and thought. Jays summons had never been taken down before and had always worked when they trained. No one would ever realise the boy communicating with his friend over multiple spots on the battle field, giving structure to traps and ambushes. It had even worked on the Sensei's to degree at times.

Yugtio frowned much like her role model, having experienced the difficulties of Jay's use of summons. She could never sense them when they were training which would lead to herself being out-maneuvered. Yet they were taken out so easily by this unknown shinobi, so early into their mission no less. Her fear of the unknown shinobi rose, affecting her already young, damage mental state.

"He's moving away from us right?" Yugtio asked as everyone looked to her surprised at her speaking. She wasn't the most talkative for obvious reasons but when she did speak everyone went on guard. Whether it was because they believe her intuition was good or because of their fear her going berserk, varied amongst the group.

Right now though Yugito's question was only based on her own sense of self preservation. "If he's moving away then we should make sure to move away from the directions he's going." She concluded, making the suggestion she wanted to happen as everyone thought of different things surrounding her words.

"I don't know." Darui answered being the first to speak. "South-east is our direction and is the quickest way to go." He said thinking about the mission above all. In Darui's mind, they would have had the greater advantage with greater numbers and with the few more experienced shinobi they had present.

"It doesn't matter right now." The captains answered, ignoring any other opinions on the topic. She knew what had to be done and talking about it wasn't going to get them anywhere. They would have worry about the unknown shinobi later."Cee, Toroi, Tenga you're on sensory. Jay have your lizards start searching the area with Musai, Dun, Dei—"

"Oi, My names Sekiei! Don't call me by that nickname." Sekiei interputed in annoyance, however being complete ignored by all as the captain didn't stop speaking.

"-,Tajki, Ran and Darui. See if you can find any traces of Yamakatsu's team. Johto and Moroi, you two are the most experienced shinobi here and I want you to guard our sensory team. But first, come speak with me. There's something we need to discuss." she commanded as all the shinobi instantly went about their orders.

As the group looking for their comrades went about their job, a questioned arised. "Man, how we going to deal with these fires?" Musai, the weakest shinobi there questioned out loud. There was no defending that fact, even with Musai amazing loyalty and pride as a Kumo shinobi. It wasn't something that bothered him as well and was proven one day when one asked why. When asked the question he replied. "If I'm not strong then there is good chance I'm not going to fight. And that means I live longer." As cowardly as it sounded, in this shinobi world many young fighter had died quickly due to their skills being recognised. They were facts unaffected by truth or lies.

Darui smirked at the question. "I got it covered." He answered with some excitement as the Captain watched his actions.

The Captain then quickly looked to the remaining members she had not addressed. "Yugito and...what was your name again 4 eyes?" She questioned having never really met the final member of squad.

Yugito's inner self shed a tear. '_Why am I with the guy that gets forgotten?'_

"**HA!" **Laughed a demonic voice completely unheard by all.

The final member scowled at the treatment, adjusting his glasses at being forgotten so easily. "Why don't you just keep calling me 4 eyes? Since it all it takes to define me." The silver hair boy said continuing to scowl at the highest authority figure there.

'_Smart-ass. He's got some attitude for a medical shinobi.'_ Thought the Captain to herself not having the time for such. "Fine I'll just keep calling you that. Keep guard of our sensors. When Johto and Moroi are done talking with me, go help the others." She said finishing and walking away with the 2 shinobi seniors in toll.

"Yes." Yugito responded in loyalty as her fellow shinobi next to her continued to scowl their leader from a distance.

When they had put some distance from the experience shinobi, Yugito sighed in sorrow. Was she being isolated by her role model, again no less? No, it couldn't be. Guarding the sensory teams was an important task. She was one of the strongest here and was valued for the mission. At least that's what she told herself.

"Well, despite her rank and reputation..." the silver haired boy started, walking over to the sensory team. Yugito paid close attention to the younger boy as said sensors also watched interested in his opinion. "...she's really selfish and rude. Why does anyone even respect her?" He finished surprising the others present.

He was the youngest in the group being only between 7 and 8 years of age and hadn't interacted with any of the shinobi present until the beginning of the mission. An unknown trainee medical shinobi with exceptional skills for his age but nothing more. He was one of the weakest like Dei, Dun and Musai, and was mainly there as a support shinobi and for the field experience. It was probably because of his current standing amongst the group that Yugito was so offended by his words.

Her faces twitched at the insult. "You don't know anything about her. What right do you have to speak about her like that?" she resorted.

The silver haired boy stared at her. "Well now, you're being pretty defensive about this, aren't you?" he resorted back.

"I don't blame her." Toroi answered, before Yugito could respond, his hands together focusing on sensing the environment for danger yet eyes never looking away from the boy. "Cause you don't have that right." He stated, glaring at the newb still retaining some anger from earlier. Following the squad leaders action, Cee glared at the medic feeling just as offended.

The medic stared back, questioning and wondering about their response. "You all look up to her. Why?" he asked rhetorically before throwing punches blindly with what he knew. "Is because she's a prodigy? Because she has a blood line? Because she is an heir to a clan? Or because she's the Leader of the Saboteur Division, and of Anbu General ranking?"

Yugito looked at her role model from the distance, overlooking her thin black clothing made by her clan that seemed to magnify her dark skin and purple hair. If she was anyone else she wouldn't have been allowed to wear said clothing without armour in the field.

"It because she cares. And is because she looks beyond the possibilities of the future and focuses on the present." Yugito answered remembering all the times the woman had spoken to her and taught her. Yugito could consider herself close to the captain being all the times they had trained, interacted and even worked together. Being as close as she considered herself, standing up for her now was like defending a family member in Yugito's mind.

The medics' inner mind darkened at the thought pleased he was getting somewhere. '_Well, that's a dangerous way of viewing things. It is quiet...Selfish.' _He pondered thinking about the personally of the older women.

He was outside the box right now and wanted to know more. And what better way to get an answer than to poke an open wound. "Being as arrogant as she is, she mustn't focus on her skills all that much then." He said mentally torturing the girl for info without her or anyone else realising.

Yugito scowled the stab feeling it all too well. "She. Has. Plenty of skills!" She growled lowly at the boy in anger clenching her fists.

The 4-eyes sneered in confidence, not because he was confidence he knew the older woman's skill, but because Yugito was acting as he had intended. "Like what?" He pushed seeing the girls displeasure all the while ignoring the glares of the boys. "...Since you seem to know more than anyone else, prove me wrong." He tempted, a pen and paper appearing in his head waiting for information.

_"__You little turd!"_ Thought Yugito infuriated.

She then smiled somewhat thinking she could easily disprove the boy. "I'll tell why and what she cable of then." Yugito responded as the younger shinobi just continued to smirk.

"She is quick, silent and agile making her a great assassin." Yugtio said pointing out her models strongest feature. The medic didn't react, simply shrugging and smirking at the information, setting fire to Yugito's anger for the boy alot more quickly than it should have.

Unknown to Yugito and the boy, Toroi, Cee, and Tenga all wavered in their actions feeling as Yugito charka surged and rippled with her emotions. Unconsciously, they slowed their actions of sensing the area for danger, focusing more on Yugito.

"She's strong and quick to react, helping her already amazing taijutsu skills." She continued remember how the woman would challenge so many to duels in the village. Only a hand full would stand on equal ground with her, and even less would defeat her. People such as Yugtio's fellow monster, her peaceful sensei and a very few others were among those.

"Her ninjutsu and bloodline, as you said, are at their highest as well." Yugito stated knowing personal that she had wished to have been born into such a position. In Yugito's mind such way of living and existing was a dream come true. Given nothing but respect and admiration by the villagers all the time, having them have faith and trust in your existence.

"She's loyal, caring, trustworthy, and is good leader." Yugtio said feeling frustrated and angry that the boy could not have seen such. "This is why she is an S-rank shinobi. Why she is the leader of Saboteur division. And why she is the future leader the Shihouin clan." Yugito was completely focused on the kid before her. Had she realised that she was making an impression not just on the medic but the sensors as well, she probably would have quickly controlled her emotions.

_'__I'm may not be a sensory type, but I know her charka just spiked massively.'_ Though the boy having second thoughts about what he was doing. But only for that small moment.

He smirked again. She was no body according to his information, meaning that she was no threat so he could continue his teasing. "Hmph, well it is impressive I admit. But it sounds more like she was blessed with skills. Never having to work hard in her life." He stated louder then he should have.

Yugito bearly keep herself back from decking the snot-noise kid infront of her. Who was he to say these things? '_This spoiled brat doesn't know anything about anyone or the world! I don't care if he is a prodigy in medic ninjutsu, or a noble's son. I'll make him respect sensei and me.'_ Yugito thought in anger, knowing that she considered the women a teacher and knowing that by disrespecting her sensei, the silver-haired boy was disrespecting Yugito. She truly admired the short and purple-haired women down to her heart.

However Yugito was, despite this spur of anger and emotion and despite her feelings for her sensei, fragile at heart. She wasn't prepared for what the boy had planned to say next.

He spoke softly, not elevating or lowering his voice in any way that could distinguish it. " 'please, let me go home!' ". He said randomly with petty, causing Yugito and everyone else present to falter. " ' No, don't kill them!', 'I don't want to leave my family!'" he continued.

His didn't have any emotion or feeling, being blank and stoic. "Yugito-san, do you know what those words were?" he asked staring at her. She didn't say anything lightly frowning at the boy.

"Of course not. But I'll tell you." He stated before lightly smiling as if he was surrounded by friends and at peace with the world. "Those were the begging of children being stolen from their homes..." he stated without care.

No one reacted, how could they? They didn't fully understand what was happening even with the boy being as clear he was making himself. "...by the respected and loved Captain that leads us." He finished returning to his child-like smile.

It took only a second for Yugito to understand what the boy had said, yet it lasted a very short eternity that she did not want to end. She frowned deeper, her eyes widening and face distorting at the statement not sure how to respond.

Cee release his hands from one another stopping the jutsu, however not moving from his position. He clenched his fist in anger hearing his own teeth try to crush each other. He breathed in, "That's a lie."

The boy medic closed his eyes. '_Not completely a lie but still so true.'_

"False." He answered like a child continuing with the 'I-am-right' routine. "I heard the shinobi at the bars talk about it heaps of times." He said which was in fact true. "They said that she would butcher the children parents in front of them so that they wouldn't run away. Next before leaving she would throw lightning onto their homes, burning them and the bodies to the ground. And then to finish she would tell them "You're families dead, you have nothing. Kumo and the land of Lightning will be your new family now."" He continued trying to read the students before him. What he had said was what he had been told by his superiors and by what little information he could find from the hidden village of clouds. In his mind there was no denying that the current Captain hadn't done such deeds.

Toroi looked to Tenga next to him as the boy looked at him the same time. Toroi stared at him as Tenga responded with a shrug before quickly looking back at Yugito. Both remained silent watching.

The boy smirked again. "And it doesn't end there. I hear she builds their trust as they travel back to the village even when they're begging to go home. And then she leaves them to the Ninjutsu research and development teams..."

Yugtio falter further hearing the name of the division that her original sensei was now in charge of. Much like her role model, her original senesi had been support her for as long as she could remember.

"...Where they violently torture and pull them apart for their special, unique and unusually Ninjutsu." The boy ended in enjoyment sounding somewhat sadistic.

Unknown to the lightning shinobi though, the boy had been praise and known as very good actor. He could play the role as the devil or as an angel with ease, signifying how dangerous he could be.

Yugito gritted her teeth falling for the act, as they became fanged without her knowledge, unable to stand the boy's acting any further. "I swear..." she started releasing a small amount of killing intent controlling herself quiet well. "...if you say one more thing against Yourichi Sensei or the research and development teams..." she mentioned not forgetting her other sensei. At this point the silver haired boy had realised there was something very wrong with Yugito and that he had crossed a line he shouldn't have. "...I'll peal your skin from your very bones." She said cold heartedly and with so much hate that those present were certain she was going to do such.

The young medic was shocked the girl, completely unknown to him could be so intimating, signifying how much potential she too had. It was small to Yugito, but the killing intent she had released was larger than that of Toroi's earlier actions. Briefly he glanced at the sensors wondering if he could piece some of this occurrence together.

He's eyebrow twitched before quickly looking to something else that seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Back down..." Said the slow, oppressing voice of Johto, placing his overly sized hand on Yugito's shoulder as Moroi stood behind him. None of the young shinobi had sensed Johto or Moroi appear until he had touched Yugito as all of them had been focusing on Yugito's spike in personally.

Yugito stopped her thoughts of the medic, quickly realising what she had done. She was fragile but she had commons sense when the situation concerned her security. She worried that Johto was going to respond much like many of the hateful villagers and council members. Of course such an outcome would result with her suffering more oppression and isolation which she had come to fear above many others things. Unfortunately, this may have included her senseis and friends.

She panicked quickly turning to Johto to explain herself. "Johto-sensei, I didn't mean..." she trailed off with her words see that Johto wasn't even looking at her.

"..Tenga." Johto said glaring at the silent sensor next to Toroi and Cee.

Tenga hadn't said anything for awhile since the beginning of the mission and had been using the sensory Jutus as instructed. Much like the medic he was there for the experience of front line operations. But now that everyone was looking at him they could clearly see he was wasn't using the sensory jutsu, his hands weren't even together. He body was facing Yugito's, his right hand in his back pouch, lightly holding a Kunai unseen by those present. But that was enough to know what he was being defensive, or offensive, about.

Just as slowly as before. "I don't want to repeat myself Tenga." Johto stated, in quite the intimating fashion as Moroi remained silent watching the young genin.

'_He..He wasn't talking to me.'_ Wondered Yugito. '_Why? Everyone back the village would focus on me?_' she continued remembering that most of everyone would watch, wonder and stare at Yugito in the village, just waiting for a moment like this. '_He's defending me?!'_ she realised having mixed feelings about the help received.

'_Tenga! What are you doing?' _Toroi thought sweating and alarmed, wanting to know why Tenga thought such an act was a good thing. Toroi knew that Yourichi, Moroi and Johto were chosen for this mission to control Yugito should she do something stupid. But he also knew that they were there to protect her as they were the some of the only ones who could be trusted with such. Didn't his friend know this?

'_He was actually focused on Yugito.'_ Cee thought knowing about Yugtio the same as Toroi. He didn't really care about Yugito's role as such and never treated her any different than he would treat another. Looking from Tenga to the young boy Cee began to feel sick. '_Disturbing.'_ His thought questioning the trust of his fellow shinobi.

'_He was preparing for a fight? I wonder whose side he would have chosen?'_ thought the medic taking a 360 view thing, revaluating his information. '_I don't know anything about Tenga or anything about Moroi for that matter. But I know that Johto was part of the 3rd __Raikage's Generation.'_ He continued, his smirk was gone and sweating sightly. '_I should be more careful and cooperative from this point. What would have happening if he stepped in?'_ He thought thinking he had gone too far. Hopeful the praise that he received from the foundation for his acting skills was well placed.

With everyone watching, Tenga withdrew his hand looking away from the group, looking somewhat saddened.

"S-sorry Yugtio." He said sounding disappointed in himself.

Yugtio didn't know how to respond, giving a look of astonishment trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Yugtio! Sai!" Johto stated just as intimating as before shocking the two to the point that they looked straight at Johto without hesitation.

"You two keep causing trouble and I'll send to both back to the village to fend for yourselves!" Johto continued still as slow as before but still as menacing.

'_Can he do that?'_ questioned Moroi, Toroi and Cee in complete sync with one another.

"Yes Sir!" the two in question said.

"Yugtio, control yourself." He said as the girl nodded understanding quickly what the older shinobi meant.

"Sai, know your place..." He said steadierly and slowly looking at the boy with dispassion. "...or I will make you." Johto finished making clear his displeasure with the boy. It had its effect as the boy sweated and lightly shook in worry of the man before him. They all paused for a moment trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

'_Tenga. You were focused on me?'_ Yugito thought to herself feeling sadden. She knew that there were a few members of squads here that held hate towards her for being a jinjurki. But it still hurt to actually see it, causing more pain than what some would think. She frowned glaring at the little shit that had fuel her anger. '_Dam that brat. He must have been lying. Yourichi wouldn't do something like that.'_

Said shit, breathed out for the first time in what felt like an age. '_Note to self: Don't push it any further for the remaining time here.'_ He thought, having realised how disastrous things could have gone. '_No more screwing around, this is my first mission for the Foundation.' _ He remembered thinking about why he was there.

"Get back to work, all of you!" Johto yelled this time as no one had moved or done anything for the short time between talking. Quickly reacting to Johto orders the sensors went back to watching the area as Yugito and the boy named Sai went to help look for any remains of their fellow squad.

Johto frowned for a number of reasons as the younger shinobi went about their duties. The first reason for his worry being what Yourichi had said about her feelings regarding Yamakatsu and his team. '_Why would she say she feels free? She was going to the check the village out by herself before but at the last second decides not to. And now that Yamakatsu and his team are gone she says she feels free. How could choosing not go herself feel like freedom? I don't get it.'_ Johto stated in his head.

Moroi came into his view with a neutral face. "Don't dwell on it. We've got bigger things to think about." He said to Johto seeing the stress on oldest shinobi there. The corner of Moroi's eye was watching the captain, Yourichi Shihouin , standing on a high pile of rubble knowing what Johto was thinking.

Johto nodded in acceptance seeing the gesture. "You're right." he responded. There were alot of big things going on in the world that could make one think of a bit more than strange thoughts of an ally.

For one, if you were a Kumo Shinobi there was the recent betrayal of an S-rank shinobi of their Village. A god wanna-be that served in the Security division and could fight on par with Yourichi. In a duel that the two S-rank lightning users had, neither had ended up winning the fight. Instead causing so much destruction and damage to the mountains surrounding the cloud village and freighting the civilian's to such a point that the Raikage and his brother had to step in and stop the fight.

Both Shinobi had been angered by the interruption but quickly learnt their place when the Raikage challenged both of them to a fight at the same time the next day. The fight took place at a rocky plateau near a beach east of the Land of Lightning quite far from the civilian population. The fight was over in 20 minutes with Yourichi sustaining a broken arm, leg and 13 other bones and the god wanna-be having 3 ruptured organs and cranial damage that required surgery. It just went to show that being a Kage was like being on a level beyond S-rank.

A few weeks after the war begun, the god wanna-be had left in search of power in the shinobi world. Although cursing revenge against the Raikage for defeating him as easily as he did.

'_That over confident idiot should just give up. Against the lord Raikage, his lightning style is useless.'_ Johto thought knowing that even though the brat was extremely, and naturally powerful, he was foolish. '_If that Cyclops of Head of shinobi were stronger he would have been able to prevent this idiot from going haywire.'_ He continued noting the Security Divison's leader's, known as the Head of Shinobi, weakness in command. He was one of the best strategist and a silver tongued rat that talked his way into power not at all able to control or intimate his subordinates. '_Now that the fake god has become one of those damned Pirate lords that have been appearing in the eastern sea, he has been wrecking havoc on the lands of fire and water. If it weren't for the war we would be shoulders deep in demands of retribution.'_

Thinking of foreign countries, Johto brought up the memories the of leaf anbu spies that had been recently reported to have appeared in every country without care or worry. Doing as they please because they deemed that it was the right thing for the shinobi world. Johto face twitched at the thought. '_Dam those leaf bastards. Doing whatever the hell they want, when they want, butting into every ones business regardless of how little it affects them. Peace for the world, what a load of bull. Who decided that they should be the ones to do so when they've done nothing to make the world a better place.'_ Johto had a massive amount of anger towards not just the Leaf, but any foreign village that felt they had a right to control the events of his country when their own people starved from hungry, are put into slavery against their wills and killed by free missing-nin. On top of this the common knowledge that Konoha producing the largest number of missing-nin irriated him more than anything (seriously think about it a moment).

Going from that train of thought there was so much more that he could keep thinking up of that concerned and disgust him. Hanzo of the salamanders increasing influence and power in war, the event of the yellow flash destroying 200 of Iwa shinobi, the massive amount of missing-nin that keep leaving and appearing from 5 great nations, and economic standing of the 5 great nations after the war. So many problems that he could see and yet so many that he couldn't.

The world was going to become unbalanced and unequal again, with the great nation struggling and silently fighting for money, as miss-nin and black market dealer live rich of the war ignored by justice. Even Johto was willing to accept that his village would be leaving alot of unjust action unpunished because of their own need to survive. It was something that he hated about his village as well as the shinobi system. He was a man of justice but everything was pointed to a bad ending.

A great darkest was going to spread from the 3rd great shinobi war and yet why?

_'__How can a choice feel like freedom? We all feel freedom in a choice as individual but why would she feel free from it.'_ His Captains words still had a hold on him. All Johto could do was shake his head of the strangeness of his Captain. She was known to be a prankster and joker at times after all so perhaps she what she was saying had some deeper meaning. He would have to ponder it later as for know he refocused his thoughts to reality watching and thinking of the safety of the students around him.

As he did so Yugito was running, leading to the other group as Sai followed her, all the time remaining silent in each other's presence. The silver-haired Sai frowned thinking about what he had learnt and what he was suppose to do.

'_Well it feels weird being called Sai after all the time at the orphanage but I just have to remember that it's a cover name. My 1__st __mission is to find out everything about the shinobi named Yourichi, __find out as much as I can about the Kumo shinobi and find out as much as I can about their involvement in the war. I've got 4 months before I have to report back.'_ He thought to himself not really please being called Sai or even being on the mission. But he had to do it, for his family and for his mother. _'__Don't worry mother, everyone. I'll work for the foundation for 5 years and earn enough money to pay off the debts of the orphanage.' _Kabuto stated reminding himself why he was really here as he join the Kumo trainees in finding any traces of their comrades.

'_I'll do whatever I have to for mother.' _ Kabuto thought knowing that this thought was his only resolve.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2nd Chapter done.

A/N: Canon material is harder to work with than I thought. How the heck did it get so dark for a moment there? I wish I knew. I've been working on Chapter 1 and 2 very closely for the longest time so it is no wonder that they came out so close.

Looking back on Chapter 1 as well I keep thinking to myself 'How did I miss this and that?' with my grammar and spelling and all that good stuff. Same thing will probably happen when I read this chapter again. Dam.

Chapter 3 will take a while longer, not just because I'm a poor Uni student trying to work and study full-time but because I like to ensure the chapters sound good, are somewhat edited properly and have develop the characters and world. Sorry if it takes ages, bores you or doesn't give any real development. My 1st fic still. Probably not as much action for the next chapter as well but chapter 4 will hopeful give an impression of how the war is going.

Sub-plots (if they work): Yugito, Kabuto and Kakuzu so far.

Main plot: Obtio and Madara (kind of)

Now, Johto named after the region in pokemon is not an OC and was not named Johto in the series. I don't expect people know who he is but he was an edo tensei in the Chikara arc in Naruto Ship. In the arc he appears quite often and fought against Chojii briefly if that helps. It shouldn't be too hard to find an image to him but even I had some trouble finding one.

All kumo ninja are from the series except for the Captain. It shouldn't be to hard to find out if you're curious.

Please Comment, Review and Criticise. I need it, alot.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, Street fighters or any other references I make in this fic.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" =**Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD =**Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

_**WORD**_= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

Chapter 3: You don't truly know someone until they scare the hell out of you.

"Brat, just stop." Madara said still seated in the dark watching Obitio's efforts of crawling away. Having nothing better to do other than sleep or ponder whether recreating the world was possible, Madara instead watched on beginning to pity the idiot's actions. Although the sharigan only made a small difference to the eye's sight when seeing in the dark, the fact that it could see charka more than made up for it. In some ways having a Doijutus that could see charkra nullified the effects of seeing in the dark or even in bright light. Proper focus on only chakara and nothing else was all that was really needed to do so and one would feel like they had awakened a new sense. But the sight Madara was seeing now was just sad at this point.

Obito, leaving a trail of blood behind him, had only managed to crawl 15 metres away from his bed in 2 hours. His panting and choking on his own breath while trying to move seemed simply desperate, and Madara with his sharigan could see his failing endeavour all too well. Obito's chakara was fading slowly with his life almost at the same speed as the blood trail appearing behind him.

"SHUT UP!" Obito shouted in frustration, pain and above all...realization. He body was gaining feeling and with it pain from all parts of his being. He hadn't realised it when he had awoken feeling, nothing but numbness and shock, but now he knew he really didn't have anything left in himself. His body was shrivelled, thin, dry, and in no condition to carry itself. Frustrated and upset at his efforts all he could do was will himself away from what he awoken to.

"Boy you keep doing this and you'll be dead within the hour." Madara said indifferent and mercilessly. "You live right now only because of me. Give up this stupidity." Madara stated, honestly at this point wanting the boy to live more than die.

Obito flinched and cringed at the suggestion. "I'm not giving up." Obito answered facing the ground eyes closed. "There is a war going on. I am alive. And I am going home." He said, saying what it was he wanted.

It was the truth. Realising that he had escaped death and was alive made certain only 2 goals in Obito's mind. Getting home to see and be with his friends, and fighting in the war to protect them.

" 'COUGH', You'll be dead if keep trying." Coughed Madara beginning to feel the effects of his age as he had been awake for almost 20 hours now. For nearly 50 years he had been sleeping constantly conserving his strength, only awakening for short times and even then limiting his actions as to not stress his weakened body.

Had he connected himself to the Gedo Mazo when he was younger he would have remained said age forever, but connecting at the age of back pains and wrinkle preserved only that form. If the Mazo was complete he would have been able to return to his youthful form but all he currently had was a shell. "Have some value in the life I saved at least." He said, remember how hard it was to do only that for Obito.

Although not as old as Madara, Obtio's to begun to feel physical sick arguing with the man as well. Whether it was from the blood lose when moving or the fatigue from yelling it didn't matter. However, being as stubborn as he was he refused to let Madara have the final say. "You say that as if it's your life to control. It's my life and I'll do what I want with it. "he stated.

What Obito hadn't full realised yet was that Madara was just as stubborn and quick witted. "Doing what you want with your life is what got you here in the first place. Unless of course you meant to have your body crush underground."

Obito went red. "GO TO HELL OLD MAN!" Obito respond in anger. "I'm not listening to any of the crap you say anymore. No matter what it's about." Obito stated feeling embarrassed and frustrated at the man's points.

Madara breathed outed, with a bit of trouble, before speaking. "I speak logically, idiot. You keep going and you will meet another reaper in no time." He stated panting by the end of it.

Obito quivered in fear at the thought. "I..I refuse to die!"

Continuing to pant at the stress of yelling Madara resorted again. "Half you're body was crushed! You don't have a choice in whether you die at this point." He stated, knowing that was a truth just as much as Obito had realised it. " Crawling on the ground like worm. You're reasoning is based on stubbornness and stupidity. Why is it so hard to just listen to me?" Madara questioned wondering why this was going so badly.

"..pant.. pant.." Obito didn't answer, panting and tired but trying to thinking about an answer.

"Hmph, you're just like everyone else." Madara said irritated. "Siding with your own self image of belief, while disregarding the ideals and truths of others and reality." He stated with some hate.

Obtio smiled and laughed softly as if hearing a joke."Hehehe... You really need to stop contradicting yourself." He stated feeling that the man's words were sounding stupider and stupider. He grinned looking back at the man from the ground. "It just lame."

Madara frowned once again. "I speak of truth and facts of the world, not selfish, idealistic promise to my own desires." He answered at Obito's words. He hated when children thought themselves above the experienced.

Obtio shook his head in disbelief. "You want to reshape the world in the way you want it to be. How is that not selfish?" Obito questioned against Madara.

Although angry at the boy, Madara once again tried to answer. "My ideals are real and true. My desires will benefit everyone. I don't need to explain to you anymore than that."

Obito looked away, working back at his efforts of crawling away. "Tsk, not good enough." He responded.

"Rrrrhh.." Madara glared and growled at the disrespect. Interacting with children was a thing Madara hated but never actually admitted to. Sighing and breathing in and out, he tried to catch his breath and calm himself.

Truth was that his ideas and thought were so far off right now, that even a small amount of doubt was building itself within him. Madara was strong willed and hadn't ever doubted himself but truths, honesty and reality were much of what drove him. So many reasons why his plan was to fail were as clear as glass to him. It was a fact he had accepted as truth and possibility. "Such desires don't seem like much now though." He said out loud surprising Obtio somewhat, but no enough to stop his actions.

Madara sighed seeing such. "Why are you acting like this?" he questioned. "I'm trying to help you. Why can't you believe that?" he continued pondering the simple thought.

Obtio didn't even look back, if not trying harder to get away after hearing the words. "You're Madara Uchiha. Even if you weren't him, saying that you are isn't going to—AAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain again. Obito froze, quivering and unable to move as the older Uchiha watched.

'_Why is my jutsu not working?'_ thought Madara irritated by the small fact.

Obito started coughing and choking on the pain as it eased itself, becoming bearable in time."Gah, gah, arck, you should get what I mean! No one would trust someone with the name Madara Uchiha." Obito stated knowing as much.

Madara looked like he didn't believe the flattery presented to him."Hmph, is Konoha really that afraid of a supposed dead man." He questioned. For an entire village to fear a 100 year old dead man was stretching what Madara thought was possible.

Obito shook his head. "You think konoha's the only ones?" he answered setting the standard that Madara had introduced to the world.

Madara lightly smiled finding such unbelievable. "Hm, I don't know whether to be offended, concerned or pleased with this information. Although, I'm surprised at how cold you personally became after finding out. You don't even know me."

Obiot scowled the fact remember how the elders he would help would speak of Madara. "Why do you think that is old man? You didn't exactly leave a good legacy." He said back.

"You make it sound like I was the devil." Madara stated.

Obtio nodded. "You just said you were the reaper."

Madara deadpanned. "I was being metaphorical." Madara said stoic at the kids point, going silent.

The two stopped talking a moment, not even wanting to acknowledge each other. Neither were getting what they wanted and that was really all they had to act on. The dark, sealed cave didn't have alot more to it. ". . . . I don't trust you." Obito said not looking at the man still trying to leave.

Madara eyed Obito's back being all he had to look at. "I expected as much. When you woke up I thought you were being too trusting. But believe me, I really am trying to help."

Obito shook his head in disbelief again. "You want to help yourself." Obito responded having some idea of what Madara was planning. "You said you wanted me to do something for you meaning you saved me not because it was the right thing. You did it so that I would be indebted to you." Obito concluded.

Madara frowned, hoping instead that the boy would not admit to knowing said fact since Madara did just save Obito for himself. "I didn't exactly say there was something but perhaps you're right." Madara started remaining honest. "Though I haven't decided yet if I want your help." He said still undecided about the use of the boy before him. This was Madara's first time talking to the boy properly so he done nothing that could cause future problems for himself.

Obito was still looking away from Madara as said legend began to think of the options that would best benefit his plans. '_Talking isn't working so far. Maybe I should just use killing intent to stop him moving. It worked quite well against those stone genin in my youth.'_ He pondered thinking that was the safest and mostly likely bet to work. '_Although genjutsu would work just as well. But I prefer visual genjutsu, and if he isn't looking at me it means that have to use another form of it.'_ He continued wanting to use an ocular based genjutsu over another type. _'But if worst comes to worse ..I'll use aura and hopeful his body will be strong enough not to go into shock, or a fit for that matter.'_ He concluded not really wanting to depend on such a power when dealing with a child. Unless it were to end said child.

Obito didn't stop moving but none the less expressed his thoughts on Madara statement. "Then you don't have to worry about me.." he started, telling Madara that his decision didn't matter to Obito. "...cause I'm not going to help you." Obito said knowing that was the right decision right now.

Madara nodded and coughed a little understanding the boy. "Maybe." He said not believe that the boy would say no in the future. "But like I said I haven't made a decision about you yet." He concluded ignoring the boy's statement as the boy previously did his. "Besides, you're free to leave at this point as I said earlier. I'm not going to try and stop from doing that. However there is no exit as of now." Madara said.

Obito stopped moving to look back at the man. "What are talking about? Of course there is an exit. How else would I have gotten here?" Obito questioned not liking the sound of no exit. He had assumed that there was a way out and as such wanted to find it. But he was still quite stupid and had not thought of where it possibly was. Plus his scared, in pain body was greatly affecting and overshadowing his thought and goals of leaving.

Madara shook his head and pointed in front of Obito. "The doorway is sealed." He answered as Obito looked back in the direction Madara was pointing and he was trying to go. "Did you really just try to leave without knowing where the exit was?" Madara questioned thinking that he wouldn't have done such. Madara thought he was heading for the exit the whole time and as such saw fit not to say anything. He wasn't going to get through it anyway.

Obito eyed the image of a massive boulder, half the size as the flower behind Madara that perfectly fit in what was once an entrance or exit. '_How the heck did I not notice that?'_ Obito questioned going red again in humiliation and frustration. What was he doing, echoed in the boy's head wondering what he had been thinking to not see such.

He looked around as best he could ignoring what little pain was surging trying to find an entrance or exit. There was nothing in this cave. It was completely sealed in an isolating, dome of rock reaching 250 metres in height. Continuing to look around he could see that the diameter of the dome of rock was massive to, almost as wide as he distance between the floor and ceiling.

Obito's remaining arm shook in desperation as more realization that seemed to be rampaging in his head ringed louder. "W-why? Why is the doorway sealed?" he questioned looking back at the old man, wanting to know why Madara was keeping him here when he had just said he could leave any time he wanted.

Madara breathed in returning to his stoic, emotionless face. "Until I deem it possible you're not leaving." He answered in absolute.

Obito's body shook at the answer as it did not answer his question as he wanted. "Why have you been trying to stop me?! You just said I was free to leave! YOU LIED!" he shouted in fury and anger hating the man for his actions. He wanted to leave now. He wanted to escape what he had awoken to. He had had enough.

Madara too had enough as well, Obito's stupidity and denial angering him. "YOU ARE WEAK!" Madara answered in truth. It was the truth, there was no other possibility then death or recovering for Obito. It was also obvious to Madara that Obito had already accepted where he was and what he was dealing with. But it was clear that Obtio had not come to terms with his body's state.

"You were crushed, your right side including both your limbs and organs were destroyed." Madara signified seeing that Obito's face falter at the truth. "I was barley about to restore your organs and right leg to the point of functioning and here you are ruining the work I have done for you." Madara continued pointing said facts about Obito's body out to him. "You need to rest, heal and recover before you have any plans of leaving, and I will not let you die after all the work I put into saving you." Madara stated answering Obito's question.

Obtio gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. "I-I didn't ask you to save me!" He responded not so sure what else to say. He was angry, frustrated and in pain at what was and had happened.

Madara scowled the response. "You couldn't really decide that when you were a pancake." Madara said knowing that if he had done nothing Obito would be dead, regardless of whatever reason he had saved Obito for.

Obito stopped moving and looking at Madara. He looked away, eyes shut and facing the ground. He wasn't moving or saying anything. "Are you ready to stop this?" Madara questioned wondering what the boy was thinking.

Obtio gulped in building sadness lifting his head lightly. "My arm. . .it's really...gone isn't it?" Obtio questioned tears slowly forming. Obito was an official shinobi of Konoha but he was also still a 13 year old teen that could still be considered a kid. He knew what could happen quite well being a shinobi. But, Obito had never though, or even dreamed he would be in such as a pathetic condition. Despite what he wanted, his body was now what concerned him above all at this point.

Madara saw the boy's reaction and looked away finding more interest in the dirt below as well. '_God dam Kids. I hate them when they're happy, I hate them when they're angry and I hate them when they're suffering.'_ There was alot to hate kids for in Madara's mind.

Madara nodded still not looking at the boy and not even sure the boy had realised he'd done such. "Yes, your original arm is gone with much of original body." He answered seeing the boy choke on his own tears at the answer. He hardly reacted at the boy's fear and sadness. He had lost 3 brothers before the age of 13, had seen people and children die in horrific ways before the age of 10, and had also killed and slaughter people and children in horrific ways before the age of 8. All for survival, peace and power, Madara had lost what it felt like to feel sympathetic to others and to hesitate when fear and sadness showed itself.

He understood what Obito was feeling but truly didn't care. But trying to gain some points in the boy's mind he continued. "Don't worry though, you'll be fine and back to normal in no time." He answered knowing that Obito would soon, if possible, be able to regenerate his limb much like how Hashirama could with himself and others. It was a theory he could do it by himself but with the Gedo mazo it was possible and would most likely take about 8 months for the limb to fully heal, 3 to have a new one formed.

But Obito did not know this. Instead, he begun to believe Madara's earlier statement that he would not be able to continue as a shinobi. "I'll be fine? What kind of joke are you talking about?" Obito questioned in sadness and pain. "MY ARM IS GONE! HOW AM I GOING TO BE FINE?" he yelled grinding his bandaged forehead on the ground in frustration.

Madara didn't say anything as the boy cried at the lost of his arm and dreams, knowing that it was going to take time for Obito to understand that he could recover. Madara's earlier statement about Obito not continuing to be a shinobi was still very true as there were still so many unknowns as to if he would recover. It was possible that he would recover but it was also possible that he wouldn't recover. Due to this there was not much more Madara could do at this point that could help Obito get over the despair in his mind. So he remained silent. '_He needs time and space to himself, and I don't really feel like telling a crippled boy to get over his problem. Best to leave him where he is and hope he doesn't die.'_ He concluded closing his eyes in patience until Obito would soon speak again. He would help the boy recover when he return to his senses and gave up.

As of right now Obito couldn't stop the tears from running from his remaining eye, feeling the full front of realization that his life was not going to be same. Frustration, anger and wonder seeped into his head at his current state, all the while grinding and pushing his head into the dirt, not moving any other part of his body. '_Why? Why? Why? God dam it. Why? I was going to become the greatest shinobi. I was going to become Hokage.' _He questioned in anguish having never thought things would end up like this. '_So why? WHY DID IT END UP LIKE THIS? WHY AM I HERE IN THE DARK ALONE?' _ he continued wondering why he was here while trying to think of something he could blame for it. But in the end, there wasn't anything he could think of to blame for his predicament other than himself, so instead wallowed in misery where he was. ' _I-I-I want to go home wh-where everything made sense.' _ He pleaded to himself bleeding and on the verge of death, having had enough of everything that had happened.

This continued for another 30 minutes where Obito would lay on the ground motionless but crying and wondering why this had happened. Why did he end up here? What had he done to end up there? What could he do to fix it? What was going to happen? Was this all part of some great plan set out for him? Was it destined for him feel and live this way? He didn't know as the dirt below him begun to stick to his tears and blood. He began to lose his sense of time as he thought of these things with his eye shut.

His remaining eye opened, staring at the dirt in a daze unsure of how long time had past. _'Maybe I should just give up, stop and rest. My body is just about done anyway.'_ He told himself not feeling like he should do anything else except pass-out. He was certain that Madara was watching him careful and would put him back into the bed the moment he fell as sleep. Such a think sounded nice to him, so slowly he relaxed on the spot, waiting for when he would fall unconscious.

"SNIFF."

He's remaining eye popped open quickly from the spot, his nose twitching. '_What? That smell.' _He pondered smelling a familiar scent. Where had he smelt it before? At Konoha? At home? He wasn't sure if was a scent of food or plant life found in Konoha but it was enough to make him think that maybe this wasn't real. That the man watching perhaps wasn't real. Curious, he looked back at the legend that had saved him, now hoping and wondering if Madara wasn't real or if what he was smelling was just his doing. Having not said a thing for so long Obito really hoped that he thoughts of denial were true. But said figure of power was still behind Obito having not moved from the spot, using the cane to sit upright while facing the ground, his white hair hiding his face.

Obito stared at him with dazed poker-face disappointed. '_What is that old man doing?'_ he question seeing as he hadn't said anything when Obito looked back. Madara's body slowly began to shake and lose balance from his upright position. Then quickly he begun moving back and forth wildly as if he was about to land face first any second. Obito's eye flared in mild concern. '_ Oi, is he ok? He hasn't just expired has he.'_ Obito continued questioning.

"Old m—" Thud.

"Zzzzz..."

Madara head softly fell back on the stone and wooden throne as he slept peaceful still retaining quite the unemotional face. Despite the size of the throne Madara seem to fall back just enough to be and look comfortably seated and relaxed. His iron cane-scythe barely made any sound as it rested at his legs.

Obito's face darkened and deadpanned at how human the legend became. '_He-he's asleep.'_ He noted not believe it. '_I thought he was awake._' He noted again wondering how long it had been since they had spoken to one another. Then another thought hit Obito. '_Wait a second, if I were to pass-out now how long would it have been until he helped me?' _He thought wondering how disastrous said outcome could have been. '_I thought he was planning to help, and the moment I'm about to accept it he's asleep?' _ Obito wondered becoming quite upset as he was about ready to give in and do what Madara had said.

'_How-He-wha, forget this.'_ Obito concluded accepting but still pissed at the man's actions. Obito turned back around and went back to his origin plan, which was just to get away. '_Bloody hell, I was about to let myself pass out in my own blood because of your suggestion you old bastard. Why the hell should I do what has been set for me anyway? Why don't I keep going and see how long it takes for me to pass out.' _Obito thought sarcastically trying to crawl away again. It was a stupid, illogical action on his part that was just the result of frustration with the situation and Madara's words. That or it could have just been the blood loss and fatigued body, but I either way Obito just went and did what he wanted to.

It didn't take long for Madara to stir and slowly awaken to the sound of scraping on the ground. "Huh?" he wondered seeing Obito moving again. "Oh, you're back at it again." He said aloud not thinking Obito would respond.

"Yep , that's right." Obito answered back with little worry.

Madara nodded a few times then stopped. "Wait. What are doing!?" he questioned louder than necessary not getting an answer. " Oi! Oi, you were just crying for an age a second ago! Why are you back to trying to leave!? Do you want to die?!" he questioned wondering what happened during his slumber. He hadn't thought Obito would be trying to leave again after his little emotional fit.

Obito stopped to answer the man. "I may be stuck here and without friends but I'm still free to do what I want. Even if I'm a cripple I don't have to do anything you or anyone else decides." He concluded sound quite happy yet hardly acknowledging Madara.

Madara frowned in thought. '_What-What kind of stupidity is this?'_ he thought to himself, speculating as to why Obito had taken such as stupid decision that could have easily have resulted in his death.

"Are you mentally retarded?" He questioned with no emotion, making Obito stop at the absurdity of the statement coming from Madara mouth. "There is no other end to this. You're either going to die right now or pass out. In either case I'm going to have to get up and do something about it." He said knowing that no other logical thing was going to happen to Obito.

Obito shrugged, no longer feeling the pressure of his circumstances. Instead feeling quite content and accepting somehow. "I have a choice, and I'm going to try and leave." He responded knowing that he was going to pass-out but at least it would be on his own terms.

Madara stared with a completely neutral look. "Is your brain damaged now? I could have sworn I fixed all the problems in your head." He said trying to make Obito stop by adding more information about his treatment. '_I suppose even I'm not perfect.'_ Madara thought as he had actually had to work on Obito head as well. "Ok, stop it now, alright? Oi, listen to me?" Madara commanded sounding like a parent speaking to a child.

"It's my choice if I stop or not." Obito answered again with no real reason behind it.

Madara began to sweat and frown in confusion, looking quite strange since he usually always remained emotionless. "What in god's name are talking about? Stop or not? What difference does it make?" He questioned bluntly surprising Obito again.

'_Is he grumpy because he just woke up?' _Obito thought himself unable to take the man's small change seriously as Madara acted just like any other old man.

"You'll still be a cripple, you'll still be missing an arm, you'll still be stuck in the cave, you'll still have to rest and recover here..." Madara stated becoming irritated at continuing to be ignored. '_Are we really doing this again?'_ he thought thinking he might have to use 'that' piece of information to stop Obito. "... and you'll still not be able to convince Rin to go with you." He said sounding just as emotionless and in sync with his earlier words.

Obito nodded thinking he understood the man. "That may be true but..**THUD**." Obito face-planted, slipping of his remaining arm. "Wha-What did you just say?" he asked looking back at Madara as he bleed from his forehead.

Madara's remaining eye widen. "Hmm, say what?" he answered.

"What you just said then?" Obito continued.

"What did I say?"

"You-you-you said- Huh?" Obito stuttered wondering if he had heard the man right.

Madar shook his head, not believing that had worked. If the boy before him had not been sleep talking he wouldn't have known said fact about the girl in Obito's life. "See, it obvious your head isn't all there. Just give up for now." Madara said trying to once again stop the boy, which at this point had taken so long that Madara was about to snap.

"No." Obito answered quickly, before quickly turning back around and quickly shaking Madara words out of his head.

Madara was astonished. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to." Obito answered sounding like child.

"Why are you suddenly so determined?" Madara questioned sounding dumbfounded. "There is no purpose behind this." He stated again having had enough. "Stop right now or I will make you." He threatened. This had taken far too long and he was going to force Obito to stop right now.

However still being quite stupid with his actions Obito continued not seeing the threat. "Sorry but I don't feel like listening so I'm just going to-" Obito stopped, frozen as a wave of killing intent washed over him. The feeling of the presence caused Obito to sweat having never experienced one so frightening. The stone shinobi he fought to save Rin didn't even compare and the only one that came close was his sensei, Minato. However Minato's killing intent wouldn't last more than half a second due the speed in which he killed his opponents. Madara's experience and life was vast and patient, on a different level of play all together.

Madara smirked at the reaction, having made entire armies falter at his sight with it. He was just about to say something when Obito continued moving. _'Why is he still moving? Does he not understand how serious I am being? '_thought Madara irritated. '_Fool, I'm in no mood to toy with you.'_

Obito continued shaking, somewhat in fear of Madara, but still stubbornly moving because his pride. '_I won't stop just because of this. But I might just faint thought.'_ He thought having second thoughts.

Then without being properly prepared Madara aura enveloped Obito. Obito didn't move and could hardly breathe with the pressure of the power that rumbled like the echo of a massive, distant collision. It was moving, it was watching, it was listen, it was waiting, it was touching, it was thinking and it was everywhere. '_Wha-what is this? This isn't killing intent.'_ Obito muttered in his head unable to respond or move to see Madara due to the shock of experiencing it. It felt like Madara was right there next to him, touching and pointing a knife at Obito's neck. No, it wasn't just touching, it was going straight through him like he didn't exist.

He would describe killing intent as a predator watching its prey hidden in snow. A feeling of eminent demise and uncertainly that would unnerve one's mind. This new stuff being that it felt like a blizzard that was alive, following him and completely isolating him from the world in it freezing temperature. A feeling of terror that didn't try to hide itself, was already and always within reach of its prey and ensuring its target understood that it was either equal to or beneath it. Trying to compare a single predator to the power of nature was just as unfair as it was with this.

"'cough', 'cough', gah, 'cough'". Obito coughed in pain as the slight pain he had been feeling the whole time shot out from the pressure. He begun to cough blood and bleed even faster than before causing Obito to further panic and fear what was happening. However he did not move from his spot struggling to stay conscious. '_Is, is this Genjutsu?'_ Obito questioned thinking it was the only logical explanation as his eye slowly closed.

Then even with his minimum field of view, the area became red in colour as if a blinding bright, red fire had started. It began to warm up with a quickly rising temperature that was hot and dry. The air became thin, and heated making Obito think that Madara had decide to just kill him. His body and throat were burning and choking on the thin, dry air that scorched around him. What little air that floated around the cave had no doubt had been overpowered by this pressure. The ground and rock walls around him became distorted as if the force and pressure surrounding Obtio was trying to pull them all down at the same time. Looking at the ground Obito could see it was becoming scorched black as if it were on fire with the unnatural force being used. Soon he could see a small puddle of his own blood in his sight slowing going into shock from the pressure, blood lose and struggle to breathe.

Then a new sight appeared in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was a reflection on his blood from the light or if it was right in front of him but it didn't matter. A red armored samurai stood before him with a distinctive mask and armor that showed no skin of its person. Behind the samurai a ring of rotating, red comatose floating around its back burn in red flames formed the cut of a dark yet vivid crimson sunset. It stood up straight and looking down on Obito with nothing but its head and neck with superiority. Its form vibrated with unidentified heat and power which Obito could feel even though Obito didn't have any idea how he was sensing it. It was forcing Obito to feel its power, no matter if Obito didn't want to feel it.

But if it weren't for its power to force him to sense it he probably would not have been able to understand its way, it individualism and its distinctiveness. Madara's power was disciplined, polished, refined, sophisticated, superior, highly-developed, advanced, intricate, complex, illicit, almost limitless and unbound, and above all under his control. Obito could understand Madara feelings and views too and now could understand why he been called a perfectionist by the elderly of Konoha. But despite his understanding Madara, all he could feel was unsympathetic horror of the man.

The level difference was beyond what Obito thought possible for the old man. He didn't think Madara would kill him either, but from this he realise that he was just be naive. Madara could kill him any time he wanted without care, worry or hesitation. He stopped resisting and fighting the power and image before him as there was nothing Obito could due to stop it.

'_Better stop at the minimum level of exposure. In his state, anymore than reach and craft and he will die.'_

Just as quickly as it started, it ended as the darkness of the cave returned with it cooler atmosphere that soothed the broken boy. Obito could hardly comprehend what had happened as his body reacted in violence against it, jerking and twitching in shock. With what little thought he had left he placed his hand on the ground and then looked at his palm.

'_It's black. It was real.'_ He thought fainting at the experience that would most likely never leave his head.

* * *

-Back at the border-

"Would you look at that." Noted Hisoka watching Yourichi's team from atop a hill at least 900 metres away. Looking at him one would believe he didn't have a wound on him, retaining his unhealthy paled skin. His right hand up near his head, his finger and thumb together acting like a lens for him to see through over vast distances. "It seems the cloud have come looking for their comrades. Shame that they'll never see them again." He finished. From the distance they were it would be thought that only a Dojutsu would allow such sight yet it was something that Hisoka and many other could do with ease though a number of possibilities.

Himself and Juri had put quite the distance from themselves to village to ensure that they were not accused of the scene below. Atop the hill, at a cliffs edge surrounded by trees and bush that had not seemed to experience the war, they rested for a moment.

Juri frowned. "Who cares? They don't even seem that strong, meaning that they don't mean shit me." She stated seated starting to slip off thin cloths from all over her body as Hisoka watched from the corner of his eye. Removing the sheets from her arms, legs and even face it could be seen that cuts, bruises and burns covered her body. Soon she began removing cloths from her clothing too revealing they too were in the same condition as her body.

"Oh dam it, look at my trousers. There ruined." She spoke upset with her clothing not at all concerned with the raising pain coursing through her body.

"At least your top is in good condition." Hisoka stated not at all looking at the girl, only focusing on the on the cloud shinobi below.

He smiled. '_The dark skinned women in with short-purple hair, and the muslin man with grey hair. They look fun.'_ Hisoka thought eyeing them as if they were candies behind a glass frame. Unfortunate that he could not go to steal them.

Juri looked over herself seeing that all things considered her top hadn't really been damaged. Continuing she could see her clothes had been stained with dirt and blood from her joyride. She smirked. "Totally worth it though." She stated happily. "That Kakuzu guy was a blessing for this mission. I felt so stiff, cramped and bored from the trip that I was happy when we found those broken bodies. Hell for a minute there I actually thought I was going to die." She stated astonished at the skill and abilities that she had seen.

"You would've if that lighting attack had hit you." Hisoka said turning away from his observing position, walking over to and sitting on the nearest tree. He beginning to copy Juri earlier actions seemingly grabbing his skin or clothing before peeling of cloth which would reveal the true damage that he had undertaken.

"Hmm, true. You think he was aiming for me?" she admitted thinking about how the bolt of lightning had scorched through Hisoka straight at her in the rubble for a final blow. There no way she was going to beat the man, if her kicks weren't enough make him fly and cough blood like they usually did then definitely not.

"Don't know. Maybe." Hisoka said shrugging then flinching in pain removing the 4 pieces of on his chest and back revealing a rather large hole going through the his left chest exiting his shoulder blade. '_Hmm, the attack got a good portion of lung but still strike high enough to miss most of the vital spots.'_ He thought smelling the cooked flesh on himself. Surprising liking the smell.

Juri stared at the wound in wonder. "Hisoka...you gonna die?" she questioned him simply seeing that the wound was no joke and that he might just die from it. Most people would die on impact with such an attack or from the shock after would. '_In fact, how is he still conscious?' _ she continued wondering.

Hisoka smirked back at the girl. "Don't worry. I may be in a critical condition but the lightning cauterized most the wound when it went through." He stated removing paper from his arms now. "Same happened with both my arms. But I've been applying those olden chakara control techniques on my wounds to slow the flow of blood, reduce the pain and fatigue, and very slowly health the wound."

Juri just stared at the scorched hole not really fazed by the appearance of the wound but somehow finding interest the burnt flesh. "Hmm, you've really applied those chakara control techniques to your skills Hisoka. I thought you were using one of them or maybe aura but its impressive using 3 at a time." She stated awed knowing that out of those who learnt the world's secrets in the frost, Hisoka was one of the most advanced.

"These chakara control technquies and Aura are something. I can't possibly understand why the Kages abolished their use." Juri continued. The frost village had told all those who learnt the olden chakara controls technquies of it origin to Aura but still it baffled her, which was why she lost interest in it origin explanation very quickly.

"No, no Juri. It wasn't the Kages idea to remove its use from the military." Hisoka said correcting her and gaining her attention as he begun to wrap the serious wounds with bandages. "The Kages may act of individual intentions but every so often they see what the other Kages are doing. Monkey see, monkey do my dear. The first Kages simply followed the 1st Hokages structure of shinobi training. None of them came to the agreement of abolishing it."

Obvious that Juri's understandings of the reasoning didn't flow with her she continued to pry into the subject. "Still don't get why then?"

Hisoka began to feel like a teacher educating a student, not that he didn't mind. In fact, he had a massive amount of interest when talking about the great powers of the world so was pleased to do so. "The 1st Hokage wanted peace so begun teaching shinobi simpler, weaker forms of chakara use like the basic stream and release."

Juri nodded knowing the basics techniques that everyday shinobi still used. Stream would allow chakara to flow through the body allowing techniques such as the walking on water jutsu and the high speedshunshin jutsu, while release would allow chakara to leave the body such in the case of chakara enhanced weapons or substitution jutsu's. They were the most basic controls to chakara that would make shinobi far stronger than the average human. "Is that why so many shinobi only use those 2 controls?"

Hisoka nodded. "Yes. Teaching generation after generation of weaker forms, allowed children time to live instead of training and fighting. Taking away the next generations will to fight would promote the peace through laze."

Despite Hisoka's explanation, Juri understanding of reasoning still prevent her from understanding the Kages past actions. "Hmm, but why follow the example of a person wanting peace."

"The 1st was the strongest. You can't argue with the strongest. The strongest decides what right and wrong and is looked upon for inspiration and guidance. Another saying similar to my first, mimicry is said to be the greatest form of flattery. The Kages just unconsciously followed what the 1st did as he was there guidance for forming the 5 kages." Hisoka explained.

Juri seemed to frown looking up at the sky, squinting as she thought about it. "What a disappointment." She responded having come to a conclusion. "So all the first Kages were pathetic having no back bone to stand up to the Hokage so followed him like lost puppies." Juri's views of the world were very black and white similar to her counterpart, being that people to her were either interesting or not. A person who followed another didn't interest her for a few reasons.

Hisoka smiled and sweated at the insult the girl stated. "You're being quiet harsh Juri. Back then wars had devastated and maintained themselves in mankind for a very long period. I believe they were all simple growing tired of fighting."

Juri grimaced. "You're being too soft. If they really were as impressive as the history books say then why stop fighting over that?"

Hisoka again shrugged. "It was only a guess. I heard that close to 60% of shinobi died simply because they were eating, sleeping, bathing or merely going to the bathroom. I even heard a rumour that the 1st Mizukage went blind in one eye at the age of 7 while he was eating with his older sister in his clan compound." He said somehow signifying a stupid situation to die in.

"You wouldn't like the idea of weak people trying to fight and kill you 7 times a day during your own time would you?" Hisoka asked curiously.

She thought about it considered her daily life. '_It would be fun at first but would become the pinnacle of annoyances soon after.' _Juri moped that Hisoka had her. "Why do you know all this stuff anyway? It not like you'll ever fight any of them." She said not seeing how the deeds of the past or the abilities of the dead were important. The living, or more correctly the present, was far more interesting to her.

"Hmm I like to read every now and then. It's called a hobby, you should find one." Hisoka stated having finished wrapping bandages on his arms, chest and forehead. "I personal recommend card stacking."

'_Only you would find interest in that.'_ Juri deadpanned.

Hisoka relaxed for second breathing out in peace.

Juri raised an eyebrow at the man. "You used alot of chakara. Bungy gum uses the most chakara and you used it the most in the fight. Smoke and mirrors you used 3 times and texture surprise on..mmmm..26 cloths I think."

Hisoka smiled again his eyes shut in satisfaction at the stats.

'_Secret/Hiden technique: Bungy Gum. I change my chakara into elastic based threads, similar to the puppet threads of the sand village, however unlike them they don't have to remain connected to my body. The threads can blend, stretch, stick and contract to any surface in accord to my will and will remain invisible if one does not know how to see or sense chakara, use the olden controls or use aura. But even if one does posses one of these means, they have to be searching for it to see it.'_

_'Body flicker__/__Shunshin no Jutsu: Smoke and mirror. When I use the Shunshin I create a smoke clone that remains in froze position and place for short while. A technique I created to see what shinobi would become frustrated by the move or what shinobi would lower their guard at the thought of killing me.'_

_'Secret/ Hiden technique: Texture surprise. I change the colour that reflects of pieces of cloth to whatever I need. I use bungy gum then to stick these to any surface and fool the image seen by others. I use it to mask injures making my enemy wonder how I recovered so fast or to deceive them into thinking I use genjutus when really I am changing the color itself.'_

"Hey how many times did you use bungy gum? I didn't keep up with how many I was standing on." Juri questioned curious as hisoka opened his eyes. The two of them had come up with the idea of using Hisoka's bungy gum like a trapeze when they had learnt they were going to be working together on the mission. Using it to trick opponents into thinking that she could float, walk or bounce in mid air (when with Hisoka, Juri appeared to actually do) would work the best for quick reactions and counter acts in the case of an ambush or as a trap. At the most Hisoka had been able to release and manipulate up to 43 strains of bungy gum.

"How many? I wonder...I think i used 14 strips. 2 ends were stuck to the railing..." Hisoka counted having remembered his actions easily. Recapping his actions he could see how he had set the traps.

_...Hisoka pushing himself of his seat__..._

"...1 end stretching and splitting into 5 when I pointed at kakuzu connecting to the wall behind him..."

_...he continued out stretching his own open hand casually towards Kakuzu and Juri,__..._

"...The other end stuck to the rail was connected across the 8 cards makes 13 connections between the railing and the wall opposite it,..."

_...__Hisoka throughout his hands forward in front of himself before quickly throwing them back out wide. The first movement launching 4 cards forward at Kakuzu with 4 following with the second movement, making a total of 8 cards..._

_... Kakuzu could see that the cards had pierced the wall while Juri soared straight at him with glee__..._

"...plus the gum strip I connected the fallen beam to Kakuzu's back." Hisoka concluded.

_...Hisoka quickly grabbed Kakuzu back, readying his stance to try and break free of the choke hold..._

_...__Hisoka continued to roll escaping the bone crushing attack before quickly grabbing a fallen support beam, using it as an anchor to smoothly hop back to his feet..._

Juri narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, did you make the beam hit him?"

Hisoka smiled at her sick humor. "Yes, he didn't see it coming at all."

Juri smiled satisfied. "HA, cool."

Hisoka nodded. "It was quiet entertaining tricking and frustrating our new missing-nin friend. Though, I was hoping for a greater reaction when I used texture surprise." He commented feeling let down at only narrow eyes from the bounty hunter.

Juri once again found an interesting topic to talk about with her counterpart and that was of course there new friend. "Missing-nin Kakuzu. Once an Anbu General of Taki. Currently an Assassin and bounty hunter. You ever heard of him?" she asked having no idea who the man was.

The magician shrugged. "The name rings bells, but no never." Hisoka answered going through the possibilities in his head. Thinking about the shinobi of the Taki and its current stature he really didn't see anything that could connect to the tendrils assassin Kakuzu. The village was known to be unconquerable being the home to some of the most impressive Kunocihi in the world and a large number of shinobi with high chakara reserves. Their current leader, a man named Assan was apparently a significant threat as well.

Hisoka tried to analysis this and Kakuzu but could only come up with more questions for himself. "He seemed to be able to sense our aura which was surprising." Hisoka said thinking about the Taki-nin.

"Maybe it was because of some experience in his life." Juri thought thinking about home. "His killing intent was at the same level of the two old geezers back home when they're not using aura, and they're so ancient I think they were there when man first used chakara."

"I hope you're not underestimating them. They're both S-rank and could kill you with within 5 seconds or less if they wished so. They're not known as the ancient Ying and Yang for nothing." Hisoka noted remembering how both were within his top 10 of his kill list.

"You think Kakuzu's on their level?" Juri pondered.

"If it weren't for his lack of knowledge in aura, without a doubt. He had more than enough power to kill both of us and has already learn the olden controls without knowing them, yet for some reason held back his abilities. Should our friend learn aura he will become an even larger threat than before." Hisoka pointed out, actually getting excited at the idea it.

Juri felt the same remembering his skills. "You think he would have a title with his skills." She pointed out as Hisoka nodded in agreement. "You ever notice how many more titled shinobi keep appearing in the world." She seemed to ask randomly.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"Ya know, Ancient Ying and Yang, 7 mist swordsmen, 5 element elders, the puppet brigade? These entire group's of special fighters in the hidden villages? Then all the unique ones like the yellow flash, the unknown omen, the temple guardian, the red sand, and the loyalist. Fighters with reputations have been appearing all over the place and earnt themselves these nicknames." She said thinking about how the war had recognize the potential of it participants.

Hisoka smiled. "Upset you don't have one?"

"Of course!" Juri yelled, not understanding why she had not got herself a name or bounty.

Hisoka smiled. "Of course, but I understand your point. But you say it like the Bingo books are getting larger." Hisoka questioned not really think they were. If anything he thought they were getting smaller with so many dying during the war.

"They are getting bigger." Juri answered. "You're even in there. Hisoka the Magician. A-rank bounty from the Frost." She pointed out pulling out a bingo book she had stolen from a Yuga (hot spring) shinobi. "How'd you even get one?"

"A number of ways. Most probably because I understand the feelings of others." He said somewhat passionately. '_Then again, maybe its was that mission with all the cute, little girls from the spring.' _Hisoka thought his mind darken in creepy purple that would cause anyone to read his mind to have nightmares for months.

Juri raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What the hell does that mean?"

Hisoka smirked. "Why do you think I quickly stuck my texture surprise to both of us before we left?"

"I guessed it was to screw with Kakuzu."

The answer pleased Hisoka with pleasure on his face. "So close to exactly, but no completely." He stated. "Kakuzu is the type of person who quickly forget others if they don't benefit him. I simply wanted to make an impression that he wouldn't forget. If you understand what people want all you have to do is play the right cards." He finished pulling a number of cards from nowhere in a sinister matter as they shift from palm to palm.

"You're creepy you know." Juri blurred.

"As are you." Hisoka softly countered. "But back to the waterfall village, I can't think of his connection to it."

Continuing on with his knowledge of the village, Taki, he couldn't come to the solid conclusion that Kakuzu was from the village. _'No jutus had any similarities expect maybe his earth style, so that rules that out. He doesn't seem like the coward type that the villages across the nations describe the Taki shinobi as.'_ Hisoka straightened finding one similarity. '_He was quiet greedy. Just as the rumours also say Taki shinobi are quiet greedy and only care about there on interests.'_

"Taki shinobi are considered cowards yet Kakuzu didn't even react when I kicked him in the face." Juri noted thinking about the fight.

Hisoka sweat dropped. "You still pissed him off though." He answered wondering what she was expecting.

"Yeah but he didn't see me as a threat to fear. More like a fly buzzing around and landing all over his face." She continued furthering proving the idea that he was possibly many leagues above them.

Hisoka nodded thinking about Kakuzu and the current leader of the Waterfall . "It's still possible he is from the village if the current leader has anything to say about it." He pondered.

"The current leader?" Juri questioned in sudden curiosity. "What about him?"

"He supposedly is one of the biggest competitors in this war. Known for his brilliant leadership, skills as a taction and his advanced levels of water style, he is the reason that Taki is currently surviving this war." Hisoka stated happy with the knowledge that even 3rd rates villages could create strong fighters. "He proves that strong shinobi can still come from a third-rate village, being of a S-rank class shinobi."

It was good to see that the world could still provide strong fighters and that not all the strongest came from one of the 5 great nations. This world was raw in power and potential throughout it continents, it was part of the reason why they would continue fighting after the war.

Juri smiled widely in excitement. "Really! Sounds like he's kill worthy." She noted, always going for shinobi of power over the underlings, regardless of however powerful they were.

Hisoka then frowned. "Yep, but at the rate he's going, Taki won't last much longer in this war. They lack numbers, experience, resources and ability." Hisoka stated then examining Juri. "I hope that I won't have to explain everything about anything when we talk during the rest of our missions together." He noted again pointing out her lack of information.

She shrugged. "If you now all this stuff, why should I go out of my way when I can just ask you?"

Hisoka smirked crossing his bandaged arms, glaring at the girl in an intimating fashion. "You're a selfish and lazy acrobat aren't you? And yet so deadly." He whispered softly.

'_That confidence back with your abilities is why can't take you my kill list. I hope I see your face in despair just like when Kakuzu caught you.' _He thought wanting nothing more to watch the shining pearl of snow before him glister, and then violently shatter and crack within his own hands. The desire and pleasure that would be attained by dirtying such as prize similar to himself in the way Kakuzu did. For Hisoka, and possibly Hisoka alone ,such things were orgasmic.

Hate, anger, pain, sadness. Such negative emotion never crossed his mind or hers either. They loved to fight. The excitement of potential hardships and battles in near the future was too great. Unpredictable, unreasonable, unknown, completely in the present, and without distraction. Hisoka could see how even the weakest of underlying could become a treasure within seconds, while a leader could become trash just as fast. Juri searched for fighters and warrior, regardless of age, sex, wealth, country, and beliefs who fought for themselves, only for themselves and by doing so had what some called "The radiance of individuality."

This was another reason why both of them were not allowed to become Jonin sensei's. The frost was not willing to put there youths at risk in either of the two sicko's presence.

But, unlike Juri, Hisoka was patient and was willing to wait for the right time to do things. Just as he was doing so with said women.

"Come on Juri dear. I fear if I don't find a doctor soon I may die." Hisoka said squinting at the girl creepily. He stood and stretched, still in some pain but more than able to move without care. "There should be a doctor at the village we're heading for. We must continue our mission."

Juri nodded feeling more than ready to continue. "Ok. Who's the guy were going for again." She asked.

"A scientist from land of Rivers named Kayaba Akihiko."

"In the village of Artisans, right?" Juri continued.

"Correct."

She to stretched herself in impatience. "Why is this scientist in that village anyway? And why does the land of rivers have 2 hidden villages as well?"

Hisoka shook his head. "You really didn't take your studies serious in the academy, did you?" He noted.

Juri smiled. "I could pass with just shinobi fighting skills. Why learn what I don't need?"

"So that you don't have to ask so many questions later on. I will explain as we run, I know you can become much smarter than what you're showing." Hisoka commented wanting in fact for her to become stronger in all ways possible. He walked past her, planning to lead her to the missions location.

Juri frowned. "Why do you care about me being smarter?" Juri questioned realising as such.

With his back to the girl Hisoka entire face squinted and his mouth watered. _'Why indeed?'_

His face returned to normal turning to the girl, smiling kindly to Juri. "I just think you're capable of more and just want to see it." He resorted actually saying the truth as he turned away and hopped to the trees above. They did have a mission after all.

Juri watched and smiled at her friend with an unsettling bliss. "There's no one like you Hisoka. I might just have kill you for being so creepy." She silently said all to happily.

Unknown to her, Hisoka too thought Juri as a friend. They were friends, just very twisted friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3RD Chapter done! The life of a University student is so elegant and messy when tired. Word of advice: be prepared.

The chapter focused on a deeper introduction to Obito and Madara, not to deep but deep enough. Further introduction to the creepy clowns of chapter one as well. They, as well as a few characters in this arc, will play a role in the story. Some bigger than others, some smaller than others.

Introduction to the olden chakara controls. Basically different ways in which to manipulate chakara that are similar to the use of aura. It's important because to learn aura you need to have some knowledge of it.

Also I take back what I said about making me repeat myself in chapter 1. I think it would be good for the fic to heard thought of readers.

Please review, comment and criticize.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any other references that some one might see in this fic. What IS mine though will probably been seen as someone else anyway.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

Chapter 4: A good plan should take alot time to think off or it will not go as you wish, and the future 4th Kazekage's Name is...

"Damn it boy, making me move your dying body. As if saving you and making you stable was a walk in the park. Fool." Madara said aloud watching as thick, dark tree stems and roots carefully, lifted the idiot boy he saved to his bed. Moments after Obito had stopped fighting, a connection of plant-life had linked themselves to Obito from the inactive giants behind Madara, saving his life. Madara was still seated in his throne having not moved or even done a visible thing to make the seemingly plant life do his bidding. Being stuck in a cave with a libraries worth of stolen, recorded and collected books and scrolls, more than 2 thousand life times worth of endless chakara, the still beating life energy source of his rival, and gods knows how much time, had given all he needed to learn the once though impossible to copy Wood style. Still being connected to the silent statue behind him he could easily use Ninjutsu without hand signs, shrugging his shoulder or even batting an eyelash.

Even if he wasn't connected, he was sure he could now, possibility, never have to use hands signs again. He had learnt alot more than just Wood style in the hidden cave. The last time he remember using hands signs for Ninjutsu was when he had created the Life-Bringing Senju Flower that entrapped the shell of a statue and had created an imbedded, living-plant clone of his rival. It had taken a while to create the blasted thing but with it, Madara had realised just how much stronger and prepared he could become in its creation and link to the Gedo Mazo.

His rival, Hashirama Senju, had set alot of records in his life time of achievements. One being that some believed that by the time he had reached the peck of his power and maturity he had the life energy of 1000 humans and that he had 3x the amount of chakara then the 9-tails, explaining his near alien levels of stamina. However Madara had found through the Gedo Mazo's power that this achievement was false. It more like 5x the 9-tails chakara, and that wasn't even with sage mode or any of the other power-ups he possessed.

It was maddening to Madara that Hashirama was so blessed, and yet he still felt a sense of pride that he was the god of shinobi's rival.

With the link between the flower created from Hashirama and the Gedo Mazo's shell of power he had been able to use Hashirama's multiple life energy's to create soldiers with the senju's power. The process was a failure though, creating more deformed, life-less bodies than dirt on the caves floor. It was part of the reason Madara had tried to use the study of Jinjurki in the Lightning to his methods of creation as well. Madara had thought to himself that of course the universe wasn't just going to hand him such a thing. His luck was good, but not that good.

The single success with Zetsu was a plus but now the success with breathing life, and the senju's power, into the young Uchicha before him had given possibility. He had already started using what he had learnt from it to create another tool which was taking its time in being born.

Peering up at the recently made spiral faced clone made of Hashirama's cells, energy and some blood from Obito, Madara could fell the Gedo Mazo taking what it was, mixing it with its own power and pumping it into the new form. With his sharigan he could see red energy building, turning orange, then a bright yellow, and then black before repeating in a pumping heartbeat. This one was going to be much more stronger than zetsu.

"I'm back!" Yelled the white clone zetsu in a high pitched, slow joy. His half smooth, half spiked body slowly slipping through the ground as each cell of the white freak reverted, slide and squeeze through the fine grains of the dirt. His deformed, slow movements and speech replicating his slow and laid-back mind set.

"Speak of the devil." Madara muttered, his head still facing the flower, sighing. "Good to see you've returned Zetsu, I hope you haven't been caught yet?" The master asked turning his head to his creation.

The short, green haired plant shook his head with denial. "No, No. Of course I haven't been caught yet. I think." He replied smiling, sounding quite stupid but not at all hiding his intellect as Madara raised eyebrow at the comment. "Things have starting getting wilder out there." He stated teasingly.

Madara snorted. "How so? I thought Konoha was getting closer to winning and ending this war." Madara asked having amassed a greater deal of knowledge about the war through Zetsu's spying and recon on every nation. Having Zetsu watch the world through the Mayfly, Sporulation, Parasitic clone jutsu had given so much intel that Madara was aware of ever battle that had happened and more.

The one armed plant-man shrugged. "The fighting is stretching and becoming more fierce. I don't know what causing it and none of the nations know what's causing it." Zetsu continued having made clones of humans within each village, releasing spores and having talked and listening in on the shinobi and civilians.

Madara nodded. "It was a possibility. A possibility that will be to my advantage." Madara said in content. "The longer the war rages, the easier it will be to act without concern." He continued having hoped this would happen.

The 3rd shinobi war had change a lot more things than people had hope to realise and it had help Madara greatly discovery the requirements for his dream. "Did you get what I wanted?" Madara asked.

Zetsu had a creepy smiled and nodded. "Yep, I've recorded everything that could be of use." He said walking over to his master planning to show Madara what he had seen using a jutsu which simply recorded and stored actions seen by the user of the jutsu. Despite how hard it was to record with his particular abilities, white Zetsu had a number of ways of showing it. He could have used a particular Wood style jutsu which would send images and tell Madara telepathically, but instead he decided to use a more powerful way of showing the events. Placing his only hand on madara's shoulder, he forced his chakara into the man who didn't resist.

"Demonic illusion: Replaying Past." Zetsu stated having been working on his genjutsu abilities. They weren't going well unfortunately with the clone being stronger, and created more so, with Yang energy instead of Yin. It was a flaw in Madara's use of Yin-Yang style that he was aware of but wasn't concerned about. He had an idea as to deal with it but it would have to wait. With the poorly used genjutsu Madara could watch all of what Zetsu had seen from a 3rd person view.

..._A man in black with thousands of threads fighting 2 clowns inside the ruined remains of a high class building..._

_... A group of cloud brats looking at a corpse under burnt rubble in a destroyed village..._

_...A Suna shinobi using some sort of gold jutsu and a strange taijutsu against a scar-faced, female Hyuga from Konoha across a field of stone pillars..._

_... 3 taijutsu fighters that can use yang energies fighting a prehistoric, rock monster and its Iwa master in a thick woodland forest..._

_... 2 of the Ninja swordsmen of the mist talking to one another near a bay full of people going and arriving from war..._

_...His eyes being wielded by an Uzamki standing in rain with 2 others in wet, dark wasteland..._

_...A group of old men from Iwa at a war council talking and pouting as to why they had no young women in their group..._

_...An old white haired man drinking, smoking and gambling with a young, blonde woman in a colourful, rich casino full of fat, wealthy people throwing their money away..._

"Zetsu." Madara said impatient and in a deep voice. "Where is the memory I want?" He asked having gotten tired of watching his subordinate's habits of watching the strong fight or simply talk. '_At least Nagato is looking well and strong.'_ He noted remembering his plan involving the red head and the fact he had to thank that old white haired man for his assistance in training him so far.

"It's coming up, be patient Madara." The white plant said softly as a flash of 2 brats from Konoha appeared in the man's mind. One, a white haired boy with one eye, the other, a flat-chested little girl. "So these are our guest's friends." Madara thought listening and watching the memory. "He really doesn't have any family." Madara noted listening to them talk about Obito.

"Should I have found out about his parents too?" Zetsu asked concerned as he had not done so.

"No, they aren't important either way." Madara answered feeling there was nothing to gain from them. "Do you have anything on his copy cat of a sensei?" Madara asked having learnt long ago about the blonde haired man's action in learning Tobirama's jutsu. '_God I hate Tobirama.' _Thought Madara while on the topic. Madara and Tobirama never had got along and they never would have in the future either. He had nothing but loathing for the man who he was sure hated him even more so than himself. That being said Madara found it very entertaining and funny how this 'yellow flash' had taken credit for and been praise for a creation of jutsu that was the Senju's .

Zetsu had a thoughtful look on his face thinking of the blonde powerhouse. "Yes I found a lot of details about him—"

Madara brushed Zetsu's arm from his shoulder. "Save it for another time. As useful as it is, there are other things I wish to discuss first. Just knowing you got something is good enough for now." Madara interrupted wanting to find out about a few others things that he found more significant. "Have you located the Kyubi?" Madara he asked, instead wanting to know if his summon had been found yet. It had been a matter that had concerned him greatly after Mito's death. He was well aware of her actions of becoming a jinjuriki as he had been searching for the Kyubi for a time.

When Zetsu reported that the Foxes chakara signature was at the village within a women, Madara could feel the irony at the knowledge that his research of creating jinjurki, long before his final fight with his rival, had been used against him. He would personally say though that it was fate and luck that the seal that she and Hashirama had created to seal the Kyubi had not been strong enough to hide its signature from him.

However since her death its presence had disappeared for longer period of time than he had hoped. Sending Zetsu into the village now that Mito wasn't there to sense the clone had brought hope that its location would reveal itself. However Zetsu shook his head to Madara's question. "Sorry Madara, I still don't know where Konoha have hidden it."

Madara gritted his teeth. "It shouldn't be this hard to find! Mito had it last so it's probably in Konoha!" Madara yelled in anger having had enough of how long it was taking to find his pet. "Have you found any Uzuamki's!? Have you checked for all of the dark red haired persons in the Hidden Leaf!?" Madara questioned in fury.

Zetsu gulped know there weren't many like such in the village. "I've been checking each of them and more. None of them—"

"Don't lie to me!" Madara shouted back in anger as Zetsu stepped away from the man in fright. "Kumo has already tried to capture it once after Mito's death. The kyubi is STILL in the Hidden Leaf! THERE IS NO DENYING THAT!"

Zetsu flinched unsure of how to respond. "The kyubi chakara hasn't been sense for years and none of redheads in the village have a trace of its chakara." Zetsu answered as best he could remember from watching and sticking his spores to each of them for weeks.

Madara growled in annoyance. "The seal that has been put in place shouldn't be so strong as to erase the signature completely!" Madara stated not believing that the mighty Kyubi's power could be chained, restricted and disappear so easily. It was fricken Kyubi demon, for god sake!

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Within an endless sky of soothing, light-yellowed clouds reflected by a morning sunrise, the booming words of a demon or possibly holy beast bounced through and off the soft, enclosed seal composed of fluffy, peaceful clouds.

"**I hate this place. This is so boring. Why is this place so boring? Why aren't we fighting in the war? Why is there no entertainment?"** The voice pondered in sarcasm. "**WOMAN! WHY ARE YOOU SO BORING!?" **the voice continued in boredom and annoyance.

"**AH.. AH.. AHCCOOO!" ** Sneezed a giant demonic fox unable to move, chained and impaled in a number of ways to a boulder. Below it a red, boiling pit of lava sizzled with white smoke and ash that peered from the bottom of the cloud like the tip of a mountain, almost supplying the sky around it with more gas. The entire place was sealed off from the real world not allowing a single thing to leave or enter except its prison guard.

"**Strange, I didn't think I could sneeze here." **Commented the beast unable to remember the last time it sneezed.

"...**I hate this place. This is so bor..."**

* * *

-Back at Madara's cave and hideout-

"WHAT ABOUT THE VILLAGERS?!"

Zetsu flinched again, always hating when he discussed the Kyubi with Madara. "N-N-None of the villages know where it is. Even the council doesn't know." Zetsu reported having spied on the council a few times too.

"Then who do you think knows where it is?!" Madara questioned again having already told Zetsu who was mostly likely to know.

Zetsu gulped again despite hardly ever eating anything. "I can't spy on the four elders while that one Homura his around. I can't even spy on the council meetings with him there." He said having only spied on Konoha's council when the man wasn't present. "His sensory and seals use are too great, even for me." Zetsu said having realised early in his works in Konoha that the old man would realise his presence even when he was nothing but spores. How he learnt said fact of tobirama's student was a terrifying experience, enough for the plant man to give up on trying to spy on him and the activities he went about.

Madara shook his head in disgrace. "Just because he thought he could sense Hashirama a few times doesn't mean that he was on to you!" Madara shouted back from the excuse that made perfect sense. The fact that the random man could sense Zetsu was just an annoyance, to stupid for Madara's mind to understand.

"They can't only talk about the Kyubi when their together!" Madara stated still in fury. "Keep watching. And keep a particular eye on that war hawk. He will one day, no doubt, try to take the Kyubi for himself." Madara said referring the 3rd Hokages rival, Danzo. It was clear to Madara what he would become with all the actions he already taken in the world. "No one, not even the Kyubi, has realised that that fox's soul is eternally mine." The white haired Madara said glaring a Zetsu, scaring the plant further. '_I made sure of that.' _He thought darkly.

At some point in time during the conversation Madara rose from his throne in anger. Seeing he had done so the old man lowered himself with his cane to relax. He had no choice but to accept that the only thing that had stopped him from finding the Kyubi so far was some forgotten student of Tobirama whom he never cared for. The universe really, really didn't just let Madara do what he wanted if it was going to stop him in such a way. "Keep spying on them, they're bound to slip up sometime. And find out who Kumo was targeting." He replied, calming himself as Zetsu nodded.

Zetsu thought he knew Madara well being that he had been born to serve him. He knew what things were important to the man and his dream. Nagato with the rinngen, the Gedo Mazo, the life bring Senju Flower, and the biju were key elements. But this did not explain Madara's desire to possess the Kyubi nine tails. Raw power was below Madara wishes at this point so it was harder for Zetsu to understands why Madara wanted the fox so badly. The plant man didn't want anything badly enough to get as aggressive as Madara would about the subject. Unable to comprehend just that made Zetsu unease and hesitant.

Still cautious, Zetsu approached his master slowly as the old, wrinkled man breathed heavily. "Umm, Madara. How has the Uchiha boy, Obito, been so far?" Zetsu questioned as he had not meet the boy and had just started to wonder why the boy's blood stained the ground.

Madara grunted with little energy.

Zetsu cautiously remain silent. Madara and himself had briefly gone through the boys most recent of memories to learn who he was. It was an easy jutsu that most Anbu were cable of using, being able to see the memories of people. Obtio's memory wasn't the prettiest sight either from Zetsu's perspective.

'_Poor kids getting nowhere with the girl. Is this what people call 'friend-zoning'?'_ He pondered thinking only of the love affair and how badly it was going. The whole concept of love was a massive insane, human..thing...that Zetsu that come across more times than he could remember. So much so that he started to believe the problems that were within the affair reflected the failed and foolish decision of man through time. He even thought that his own creation and everything around was a cause of this 'love' thing that Madara could have produced. '_But then again, maybe hate is what I'm thinking of.'_ Zetsu pondered looking at his creator in thought as he could hardly comprehend what hate was either.

Madara peered at the boy feeling low on energy or drive. "That's rights." He answered softly. "All I've been calling him was brat or boy. I never did ask his name." Madara said to Zetsu with little effort. "Better ask his name so that he doesn't have a reason to be suspicious." Madara concluded aloud.

Thinking about it he didn't care for his name as to Madara, Obito had only gone from experimental genuine pig to possible pawn. And as a possible pawn to die as trash at Madara's leisure, his name was irrelevant. He meant about as much as the no named, common jonin killing each other in the war to Madara's eyes. If Obito's possible usefulness were to operate with his plan though, he would be of a higher level of respect than Zetsu.

Zetsu answered the man in tune with his thought. "Yes sir." Zetsu looked curiously to the point of their conversation. "So, you think he could be useful now?" Zetsu continued wanting to stay on this topic and not another. It was strange to him as no other humans had spoken to Madara from the time he was born. It was a boring experience so far as he had not done anything with Obito.

"Yes I do think he could be of use." Madara answered careful with his words although feeling tired and surprisingly hungry. "However, will he be of use is yet to be decided." He stated not yet sure of how to best use Obito or why he was feeling so tired. '_Yelling couldn't have made me this tired.' _Madara thought knowing he had been very busy the last few weeks._ 'When was the last time I ate something?' _

"A pawn than?" Zetsu suggested.

Madara didn't respond or move from the seat. "Most probably. But we will see."

Zetsu smiled curiously. "Are you thinking of leaving him to continue your plans? Is the master Madara thinking of a successor?" Zetsu teased carefully.

Madara didn't move or give anything away looking quiet tried. "Perhaps so. My plan of leaving this god, awful cave to train Nagato would be nullified if I did." Madara said having had enough of living in the one location so long.

He had already discussed with Zetsu his plan of leaving the cave. That and a few hundred other plans had been thought, being how long Madara had been stuck there. Leaving the cave was his first plan but now fate had given him something that could be, useful enough for more. The thought that he might not have to leave was now there.

Zetsu pouted actually sounding like a child with his personality. "Aww, but I like our underground cavern. It's home to me." He stated having always thought the cave like home, regardless of how far he travelled in the shinobi world.

Madara dead planed. '_Strange.'_ he thought still having trouble accepting the carefree, nativity and child-like personality of his counter-part. It was more surprising the first time they spoke to one another as the plant-man proved that the only thing he had similar to his original, besides a weak wood style, was his very laxed personality.

"Wait!" Zetsu out bursted. "Could you be considering him as a student?"

Madara frowned, grunted and shook his head as if it were rehearsed. "I never took on a real student in my youth. If I did I would have died a pathetic death long time ago. Why would I want one now?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Umm, there are a few reasons." Zetsu continued beating around the bushes anyway.

Madara pleaded sounding annoyed. "Please don't.."

Zetsu insisted knowing Madara wouldn't stop him. "Come on. I know you want to hear them."

"I really don't want to hear them." Madara threatened softly actually sounding his old appearance.

Zetsu ignored him though as Madara would listen to him anyway. Madara only ever listened to Zetsu if he didn't care about what Zetsu was talking about. A sad fact for the plant man but it did make Madara understand his point of view easier. "Leaving a good, powerful legacy of yourself would be interesting."

"No it wouldn't as that would imply that I am planning to leave the world with no regret." Madara answered softly again, hardly taking the conversation seriously feeling more and more tired talking to Zetsu. He would listen to the carefree, plant 's thoughts as they weren't really of much importance. Heck, Zetsu had just said Madara should leave something behind before dies which was insulting itself to the uchiha. It was like saying he was going to die soon so he best prepare.

"Do you think he would make a good student?" Zetsu continued poking deeper with the topic annoying his master.

"He would make a much better pawn than a student." Madara stated rubbing his temples knowing that it would be easy to do. "If he were to be my student I would be required to be honest with him for a longer period of time than I like." He stated feeling that training someone to be like himself would backfire on itself. "I would much rather leave my plans to a subordinate then stop my plans temporally to train a student that would become dangerous." Madara said knowing what the difference between a SHINOBI subordinate and a SHINOBI student was.

Subordinates were meant to follow, obey, believe and want to achieve what their leader wanted without question due to their faith in said figure. A student was to learn and become an image of their master to continue their will into the future. Madara didn't like that definition as he had never really wanted to be like or carry on his teacher's, and father's, will. Not that he didn't enjoy the teachings or methods, but he didn't feel for the image of being another's keep sake in the world either. If he were teaching in such a way of thinking, than a student trained by him would come to feel the same.

Thus in the end it would lead to conflicting feelings and goals between the student and teacher.

"Hmm, would that happen?" Zetsu questioned trying to understand the man's reasoning. "But if you're so content that passing on your plans to him would work, why not believe that he would make a good student?"

'_My gods, why does he continue?' _Madara pondered truly just wanting to sleep and get his energy back. '_He's like a child who doesn't stop talking.'_

"Let me make this clear. I do not want Obito as a student to carry on my will, I do not trust Obito and I do not believe a student should follow the will of their teacher. It leaves behind a single cycle of thinking that repeats itself over and over again." Madara answered thinking of his father. "If I were to teach Obito to think like that, he will come to strike against me the moment we parted ways. I don't want to cause problems for myself that I can't control." Madara answered as simply as he could.

"Wouldn't this plan of dying lead to the same thing with Obito trying to kill you in the end or maybe leaving you dead?"

"Yes but then there would be no idea, thought or belief that the other would not backstab you. You would know that the other was planning to kill you." Madara resorted knowing that Obito would turn on him very quickly regardless of what he did as a person at this point.

"You say that like you know what he would do."

"I do because I know what he wants and that is something I can supply him with. But if I help or supply him with the knowledge to it he will no doubt turn on me." Madara answered having concluded that Obito had only one major, real goal at this point in his life. It wasn't to recover, to return to the village or even see his friends. "He can get want he wants if he goes along with my plan. He can go along with my plan if he is my subordinate. He won't get it if I'm not there or if he becomes my student. That and I don't want to train him anymore than I will plan to." Madara concluded.

Zetsu shrugged. "Maybe he will prove to be more trust worthy and of greater value in the future." Zetsu responded thinking positivity like he did.

'_Why do you continue to push this? I swear I will smash you into the ground if you annoy me further.' _

Madara had to disagree with Zetsu. "That positive attitude will only get you so far. But if you wish to cheer for the underdog of this game, be my guest." Madara said now feeling thirsty from the conversation.

"I will then." Zetsu answered happily. "There still one thing I don't understand though." He continued as Madara waited impatient and about to snap. "Why did we save Obito? It can't have been just because he found a way into the underground tunnels." Zetsu answered remembering finding the crushed remains of the boy within the underground tunnels, unsure of if he was even alive.

Madara remained silent a moment thinking about it with his eye shut. It was true he had no idea who Obito was until Zetsu started sending telepathic messages saying that he had found someone with a sharigan, in the tunnels in and under the land of green.

He and Zetsu had spent years crafting the underground tunnels which reached almost every corner of the globe, most of which were more than 2 miles deep, hiding it from the surface world above. The tunnel also had a network of roots that could be used by Zetsu to transport or teleport himself all over the world in an extreme version of the mayfly jutsu, which could also send messages over vast distances to Madara through Zetsu's telepathic jutsu and was cable of sending seals along the roots to help prevent its discovery or signal that it had been breached back to Zetsu or Madara. The fact that Obito had reach one of the small entrances out of less than 50 in the world, that only went about 70 metres deep from the surface, in his state and without being detected until he was inside, was an impossible feat.

None of the less than 50 entrances were near any of the hidden villages or major cities and even if some group were to start construction above it Zetsu or Madara would be able to reshape and remove the tunnel quickly without worry. But even with that precaution, there had been incidents where people would find their way within the tunnels. Ordinarily if someone were to find their way to it Zetsu would kill them on the spot, consume their remains, destroy the tunnel to make it look like a cave in and rework the network for future use and prevention of discovery with seals sent by Madara along the root network. But this had not happened for near 8 years and had only been done by some random mist shinobi that had dug to deep in a spot far away from their village.

How Obito had breached it as he was, was enough to warrant a test. Just as Zetsu was about start eating Obtio's remains, Madara sent the telepathic message to bring him back to the base. And as Obtio had thought, it wasn't because Madara wanted to save his life. It was because Madara wanted to use him a test subject in his desire to create loyal and powerful subordinates that would help with his plans. It had indeed, somehow, proved that Obito could become more than just a test subject to throw away when done.

And then when Madara had peaked into the boy's memories, he had discovered a tool of many weakness and traits that was ripe for manipulation. Reshaping the fate of his guest would be risky but would be none the less easy and would pay of greatly. He had yet to put in place the precautions necessary for gaining a strong, loyal subordinate as he did not know Obito well enough, but now it was time to place the controls on Obtio and the others he needed for it to work.

Madara did only have lady luck or fate itself to thank as he had not thought a tool that could be so useful would fall so conveniently into his hands. It was like the boys life and everything else around it had come together just for this to happen.

Madara smiled in peace feeling more confident than he had in long while. "The why doesn't matter anymore Zetsu. What matter is what comes next." He stated all too happy wanting to celebrate prematurely.

Zetsu nodded dumbfounded. "Yes sir. But..um.. what comes next?" He asked unsure of what Madara was planning.

Madara peered at the boy. "First we need him stronger than he currently is and fast." Madara said. "Luckily he proved to me earlier that he has an impressive will to live, therefore I believe we can speed up the recovery process and have him moving faster than I had earlier thought possible." Madara thought as Zetsu's eye widen at what he was getting at. "Create a parasitic clone and use it to pin him down firmly to the rock bed. I don't want him to move during the process even if I shut down his ability to move."

Zetsu face change to a more serious one, uncommon for himself. "Madara, are you sure you want to do that? It's a bit too risky with him how he is if you ask me. He could die very easily from it."

"If he was able to remain slightly conscious after a small wave of my Aura then he will at least live after the forced healing. The Gedo Mazo will be able to keep him from losing years of his life as it has me as well. That and if anything it may change his growth and develop which will be interesting by itself. I can't say he will be mentally stable or unbroken after it, but he will come out with a stronger will to live and a greater desire to be with the people he cares about."

"And if he dies?"

"Then we continue the plan of me leaving this cave to train Nagato." He looked at the corner of his eye at the spiral faced plant man slowly gaining more life. Zetsu noticed, looked and gasped.

"Whe-when did you start another one?!" He asked shocked from not knowing.

"If he dies, your new sibling can absorb his remains as he has already cultivated some of Obito's cells with Hashirama. Obito dies and it gains a larger portion of Uchiha blood and heritage. But for now, pin Obito to the stone with a clone as I'll handle the rest. Leave for the land of iron south of here when you're done as well." He finished as the earth at his feet shaped and morphed to up to his out stretched hand. Slowly a scroll seeped through the watery dirt to the Uchiha hands without having a single grain of dirt from the ground on it.

"Huh? Why do you want me to go there?"

"To get some ingredients." Madara said feeling low on energy and knowing what could to be done to fix it. "I haven't eaten anything in nearly 6 years and I sudden feel like eating a particular noodle soup I am hungry for." Madara stated feeling like eating an old food he had enjoyed in his old home. "Get them any way you wish. It will be easy." Madara finished feeling better about his current predicament.

Zetsu on the other hand didn't feel good about this idea. '_This is going to do more than completely heal and change Obito.'_ The plant-man thoughtlooking at Obito. '_I think I may actually be feeling sympathic or pity for him. I don't know what hell, eternal suffering and torture, or what true pain and loss are Obito, but I image what you're about to go through will be very similar. Maybe even worse. _' He continued, knowing that although the healing method Madara had suggested was extremely effective, it was a long, maddening and torturous experience that could be used to integrate or kill. Thinking about it he couldn't think of any reason why someone would want to go through it. But then he did think of a reason surprisingly enough. "Hmp!" He laughed gaining the older Uchiha's attention.

"What's so funny?"

Zetsu shook his head in disbelief. "Nothing, I just realised that Obito may want this to work out in the end."

Madara frowned. "Why's that."

"The human's I spy in this day and age, seem to put alot of value on sexuality and I imagine as Obito is of the same generation he does as well." He pointed out having spent heaps of time among the humans so much so that he could understand their values. "If so, he would want to heal and change the fact that he is now a eunuch." Zetsu answered still remembering how much of Obito's body was in pieces when he found it. '_His genitals were still distinguishable but had been crush to the point that they would have been of no use. Be thankful Obito, it will be extremely painful growing it or them back so quickly. But at least you will be a new and improved man sooner than you think.'_ The plant man thought no longer pitying Obito and what he was about to go through.

_'You're not funny at all.'_

**BANGG**

"GGAAHH!"

Madara frowned as a massive root, twice the size of madara's throne, rose from the dirt suddenly and with a whip, smacked Zetsu like a rag doll with no remorse. The plant man landed in a heap of loose flesh on the dirt, hardly harmed from the attack but still shocked none the less.

Swinging upright and swaying in defensive position the root stared down on the collapse clone. "I am feeling hungry for the first time in 6 years Zetsu. Do not ruin this for me!" Madara growled back not wanting to think about such a thing. "Hurry up and do what I have asked!" The master ordered in absolute has Zetsu quickly recovered and started creating a clone to stop Obito's struggle of the hell to come.

* * *

-Border of the rain and wind countries, location within the warzone of the 3rd Shinobi War -

"Kekora, get ready!" yelled a maroon coloured haired, man wearing a light brown, suna armour jacket kneeling behind a rock, hands firmly on the ground. Underneath the armor it he wore a very dark brown, long sleeve top with matching pants and suna's trademark headband on his left arm. His arms and hands were covered in seals as he went through hand signs at a rapid pace.

Right now he was kneeling before 400 metres of grey, flat surface rock and sand. A gap of curving, jagged and bending rock surface which separated more than a 5 thousand stone pillars behind him and a thick forest of tree located at the border of the wind country in front of him. "We have to hold our ground until reinforcements arrive!" he ordered in command to the thinner, nervous, dark red haired girl hiding atop one of the many 50m tall, stone pillars, a fair distance behind him. She to wore the suna jacket with a red, long sleeve shirt, brown pants and the head band around her red haired head. The two had sent a message back to the village minutes before the enemy attack their base camp deep in the woods at the border.

"Y-Yes Sir!" She shouted back uneasy and wide eyed focused on the deep bush and thick forest in front of her. She was hesitantly shaking and sweating rain in fear and uncertainty from the high rocks facing the green. It would have actually been a beautiful view of the forest if she had not just escape a massacre of a battle. They had been pushed back pretty far from the original frontline zone, with waves of ame, iwa and konoha shinobi attacks pushing to enter the land of wind at the border of the rain. The waves had been happening both in patience and unending barrages for the last 7 weeks without rest or possibility of ending. The enemy's actions had final worked.

Suna's frontline defensive divisions for the war had done well with only 40 shinobi to operate with, focusing on using traps, poisons, seals, genjutsu and single devastating area ninjutsu, instead of brute force and strength, to prevent enemies from truly entering the country. It was an impressive feat but was never going to last as Suna's force was slowly chipped away with each attack. There was no help or allies arriving from the village during that time to support the defence or supply the division with resources, food or weapons. They were on their last leg with only 2 shinobi left and an enemy force with 30 to 45 soldiers very well armed, well rested and now having a strong morale from forcing Suna back.

'_This is bad! Even if help is on its way it will take at least another 30 minutes for them to arrive!'_ Kekora thought in fear and desperation still slightly shaking. '_Even with all the traps the commander been lying down they will probably only kill about 3 or 4 of them, maybe 7 max if we're lucky.'_ She continued peaking at the Defensive War Commander of Suna who had slammed his hands on the ground and quickly began forcing chakara, and seals from his arms, into the flat surface of stone and sand. The enemy was good and were mostly like going to avoid the traps with ease as they had at the original base.

The red-haired girl name Kekora watched the commander in thought. '_Amazing. How's he able to uses such a number of jutsu, seals and traps with such a limited amount of chakara?'_ she questioned. '_Especially in his current condition. He only at about halve of his full power yet he remains so determined and calm. Is this what it means to be an Anbu General?'_ she questioned again astounded at her leaders abilities, rank, and, despite the situation, failure of losing the entire Defensive War division.

"Done." Muttered the Commander turning and hopping back to Kekora on the pillar standing before the open field of stone. "Ok, here's my plan." He started looking at her. "First, this will be our last stand." He said causing her to gulp at the fact. "This rocky area of pillars only goes for 40km before reaching the desert making it a prime base of operations to enter the desert at their leisure. We can't let them take it as if they do, they can command a solid defence and counterattack using the plateaus and rock pillars against anyone trying to attack. So we have to hold them on the flatter surface of rock between the forest and the plateaus. There is a good chance we will lose but even if we are defeated here, we have to hold and eliminate a good number of them so that the reinforcements coming will be able to defeat them with ease and push forward unhindered." He summarized, emphasizing the importance of the land.

"I've placed traps all over this area and at the exits of the forest before they reach the pillars, so don't enter that zone. I want you to support me with long range attacks from above out of sight while I charge and keep them within the trap zone."

"W-What about the traps?" she questioned panicked.

"There not a problem. I can sense all them and will avoid them to the best of my ability." He said. "They'll be here in about 5 minutes. Prepare yourself." He finished peaking around the corner of the pillar at the forest from above, keeping his focus there.

Kekora frowned sadly in defeat.

This was it. The place she was most likely to die. She still had so much she wanted to do. She had wanted a family. Had wanted to be a great shinobi in Suna that would lead future generations. But now all she looked like was a 17 year old virgin going to die pitifully against greater numbers.

"Don't think about failure." The Commander said not taking his eyes of the forest, making the girl look at him again. "You're a Chunin Expert, bordering a jonin. You have more than enough ability to take most fighters with ease. So don't worry, you're worth alot. Focus on only victory."

"C-Commander..." she said slightly shocked and yet secretly happy at the comfort he provided.

"I don't plan on dying. So you should too." He said sternly in a strange face. "I can't die..."

She looked at him seeing the familiar face of focus and unmoving thought.

. . . . . .

She sighed as thin sheet of ice in her mind formed from her impending doom, shattered at the absurd fact.

'_...how? right now? Of all times can he only focus on that!...wife complex idiot?' _

She sweated a little. Not because of how scary he looked but for the reason that he was so focused. She knew the reasons much like the rest of division did before being destroyed. It was practically a joke to all them regarding the personality of their powerful, mighty commander. But it did serve as a means of knowing that he was still human, although a strange one.

A single tear formed in the man's eye.

'_I can't die. Not until I reunite with...My Kaura!' _he thought picturing the wife he had left to fight in the war for. Although both being shinobi, due to his skills it had been decide that he would take the role as commander of defensive operations on the frontline while she remain in the village to guard it. '_She has to be part of the enforcements coming. As if I'm going to die when my love is on her way to see me.'_ He convinced himself think only about the moment he would be reunited with his wife.

"Commander Aurum, you're crying pointlessly again." Kekora pointed out deadpanning and shaking her head at the love struck fool next to her. It was times like this will she questioned the mental stability of her commander. And yet people thought he should lead them as well.

The man paused, thinking about what Kekora said. '_Aurum...that's my name isn't it.'_ The Gold dust user thought to himself randomly. He shook his head to disagree with the women."I thought I told that this is a natural reaction to the sickness I have. It cannot be stop." He replied.

Kekora continued to stare straight-faced at the man. "What's the name of the sickness?"

"Love."

"Why don't you listen to your own words and focus on the job!" she yelled not caring in the least of the fast approaching enemies.

Aurum frowned at the girl. "Girl you need to calm down and focus on surviving." He said thoughtfully as if his earlier actions never existed. "Or more so, the future. That's all I've ever thought about." He said thinking about exactly that.

'_And that is why you're not scared now. You're thinking so far into the future you're not even thinking about the enemy, dumbass.'_ She thought to herself having never gotten use to the one trait about the man that was just weird. '_Maybe if you didn't think so much about the future, I and everyone wouldn't have know you're going to name your first son Kankuro and your first daughter Temari._' The dark red head thought to herself again remember the man's words at the camp fires. She then thought of something else. Something that she had never thought of bringing up, strangely enough.

Since there was a good chance she was going to die, she figured she'd ask anyway. "Then...was becoming Kazekage something you always thought about to?" She asked knowing about the fact. He was to strong not to be name Kazekage and it would probably be best that the student of the greatest Suna shinoib ever, the 3rd Kazekage, were to be named the next.

Aurum shook his head. "No, but we still don't know if I am going to become Kazekage." He answered not really wanting the position as it wasn't something he had wanted for the future or even valued. Yes he had considered the worth of the role but it was never something he aimed for. He wasn't prepared, and measuring and being ready for something was what he wanted most for anything. "There are others that could do it. There still is Sasori or Chiyo." He answered thinking of the strongest sand shinobi he could think of.

Kekora thought about it and had to disagree. "Sasori's been gone for months. People don't think he's coming back." She answered knowing about the Leader of the Puppet brigade's disappearance and how most at this point considered him either dead or a missing-nin. Even with talk off him fighting in the war. "As for Chiyo, I don't think she wants that type of power. If she wanted to become the Kazaekage she would've been the 3rd when she had the chance."

Aurum couldn't help but agree, Chiyo wasn't the type to want to lead the Sand. She was more the type to work in the backgrounds, despite now being an elder that influenced the inner and outer workings.

The 3rd Kazekage's student smiled. "Maybe my wife Kaura could do it?" he pointed, thinking she would make a good Kazekage, in his mind. Kaura was one of the strongest in the village much like her husband and would actively operate with much of its workings and activities. That and she could use the bloodlineless, sand manipulation or sand control art of the sand village that was introduced by the one-tails first jinjuriki.

How she had gain that power however had its effect on Kekora's answer. "No, not with all the experiments she been in." She noted thinking about the women agreement to go through with the human weapon experiments.

Aurum frowned becoming sober and angry at Kekora's thought. "That doesn't mean anything! She perfectly fine the way she is!" He answered in soft anger. He loved Kaura with everything he had and wouldn't care if she was a freak, a killer, or monster. His love for her was great but like many men it was his greatest weakness.

Kekora nodded agreeing with the man knowing the women quite well. She didn't hold any resentment to the women for what she did and went through, if anything admiring her bravery. However, it had caused an uproar from the both the shinobi and civilian population of the village. "Anyone else you think is cable of being Kazekage?" She continued not at all finding it strange that this was probably going to be her last conversation.

Although his senses were completely focused on the forest Aurum did think about the question. "What about her brother?" He answered having known the man quite well being that he was his step-brother. Yashamaru was a great puppet master in Suna being able to control more than just puppets and was also recognised for his advanced skill in wind style. He was so skilled in fact that some even said he was on the same level as Sasori. But there were traits about him that made Aurum think otherwise. Curious, he wondered if Kekora thought the same.

"Maybe, he is a good, friendly person with alot of skill. But I don't think he has enough...um..sovereignty, I think?" She said unsure of how to describe him. "He's strong but doesn't like making the big decisions." Kekora answered knowing that although skilled Yashamaru did have some confidence and independence issues.

Aurum continue thinking of some the other recognisable shinobi in the sand. "Baki then?" he answered.

"You're not even being serious now." The girl noted in a poker face.

Aurum smiled at the girls humour. People would always say he smiled too much at nothing but he didn't really care for such words.

Looking at the girl before him, he knew in a few more years she would become an Anbu, in 10 years she could easily take the position of Kazekage. Hell she was trained in one of the three forbidden arts of wind style that the 1st Kazekage could use. Her mastery in the art in particular was so similar to a bloodline that she could maybe even start her own clan in village. The council had not organised or forced anything on her yet feeling that spoiling her would damage her growth, worth and loyalty to the Suna. It wasn't a hard life for her but the sand wasn't going to make it easy either just because she was special. She had more potential and worth than many others in the sand and her future was bright. She had already proven herself to him as a shinobi and would be needed in the future of Suna.

But she was still young and fearful of what the world held. She was friendly yet doubtful in her ability which would deteriorate her emotions and actions in the field. It was uncommon for one her age but she still had time to grow and develop herself. Forcing her to mature and become something better wasn't something Aurum wanted though. He could understand it and such a thing seemed, cruel to him.

But continuing his thought about her youth he could compare it to his feelings about the 3rd shinobi war. It was becoming more and more fierce over the last week or so and he wasn't sure what was causing it. He had thought that it was going to end soon, yet the mere thought of it ending brought him uncertainty and danger.

Looking at the girl to give her an answer, he began to think she was right. Maybe he did think too much about the beneficial future and not enough on the current present. "Really, I think he-" (_Play Hegemony of the food chain, if you want) _ Aurum stopped his words, thought and quickly turned to the forest. Kekora's eyes widened and stared at the man as he stared at it in focus, squinting. Time for talk and humour was over. "Find a good, hidden position and try not to hit me with your jutsu. I'm going with the "mirage ahead, sand beneath" tactic. " He said briefly before hoping and bouncing down and across the field of elevated, grey curved stone without looking back. He quickly disappeared from the girls view.

Just as quickly as he started to descend, Kekora jumped in the opposite direction on to the stone pillar behind her. Quickly jumping from pillar to pillar, she searched for the highest one to position herself on. Finding it she quickly ran around, behind and up the side of the pillar, remaining its shadow, hidden from the view of the forest. Stopping a few metres from the top she ran around, out onto the front, to finding a rather flat extension on the pillar with plenty of room to position herself. She laid down flat on her stomach quickly going through some hand signs all the while watching the forest across the bumpy, rocky, basically flat surface of grey, open area.

**"SSSHHHHH! SHHHHH! SHHHHH..." **

More than 30 shinobi leaped through the bushes out on to the open stone, one after the other, repeating the sound of brushing moments of leaves and grass. As each single leaf from the trees burst through with the group, they quickly advanced moving across the field, spread out wide with little room for enemies to enter.

The group of shinobi were moving in a horizontal formation that would allow them to move across the wider area, quickly surround enemies, lower their losses and allow certain members to move forward without having to fight. All of them were frowning and glaring in watch for the fight to come. They all wore the same jackets coloured in green. They were Konoha, Hidden Leaf, shinobi from the land of fire.

After the yellow flashes massacre of the hidden stone at the kannabi bridge, in the land of green where the hidden grass village resided, Konoha had quickly taken the war by storm. Their morale was high, and they well on their way to wining.

The group was quite far from Aurum, so much so that from their position he would have appeared to be no more than a centimetre tall. But just as he could, they could see him very easily. "I see the enemy!" Shouted one, spotting Aurum whom had stop advancing through the outcrop at the dead centre of the entrapped battle field to come.

All the Konoha shinobi ran faster hearing the call, targeting the single sand shinobi before quickly drawing kunai, senbon and shuriken into their hands. They fought hard to get past the sand shinobi that held them up back at their camp on the border. They continued to the land of wind as their stronger shinobi stayed to finish the enemy that protected there escaping comrades. Without even communicating to each other, they throughout their weapons in a spray of metal with no hesitation.

Aurum, commander of Suna's defence, of Anbu General rank and student to the 3rd Kazekage didn't move or flinch at the actions of the enemy, instead staring intently at the metal rain. Even if the Konoha shinobi had been able to see him completely, they would not have been able to see him draw his Kunai. With one kunai in each hand that seem to appear from nothing, pointed at the enemy, he stood fast his arms wide welcoming the attack with a spiked hug.

As rains of metal fell and shadowed atop the man, he quickly and effectively blocked and deflected the weapons in sparks with his own. As he did so, he gracefully dodged, ducked and sidestep many others as if the weapons were barely trying to kill him. All the while he moved his body from harm's way, the weapons that missed stabbed and pierced the ground, showing just how sharp and well made the craftsmanship of Konoha was. The attack lasted only a few seconds and didn't come close to hitting Aurum.

One women with long brown hair smiled seeing him and his skill, noting so. She was at the front of the group and she was going to be the one to attack first. Drawing another kunai, she sprinting ahead only putting a smaller distance between herself and her comrades. "He's mi-AHH..." Her declaration and scream was quickly silenced as she ran and fell right into a pit of sand, disguised as rock. The sand quickly engulfed her body as she disappeared under the surface of shifting sand that laid rest hastily. Just as quickly as she sunk, the shinobi that were closest to her darted away to the side wide eyed in fear trying to avoid the trap. She was buried deeper and quicker than thought possible. She wasn't coming back up.

"Earth style: quicksand masquerade." Aurum noted lightly unheard to the Konoha shinobi approaching. Some more would soon walk right on to the quicksand that had perfectly dyed itself to look like to stone that surrounded it. '_Nice reaction, but there are many more to come.'_ Aurum thought as he had laid down so many different traps in so many different ways that it was going to be difficult for the shinobi before him. The traps he had made now looked like any other piece of rock around the area and the traps would trigger even if the shinobi did step on them. And to top this it was only the first layer.

"Be careful! There are trap on the—**BANG**" the one shinobi's words that had tried to warn his comrades of the dangers was silenced much like the women's. However this time, the speaking shinobi was not the one to die. It was instead due to the massive explosion that detonated at the back of the formation, closer to the tree line.

"AAHHRRCCKKK.." Screamed two, scorched, unfortunate shinobi to trip the explosion as a bright, small dome of light rose. It blinded and blasted the closest shinobi and solid ground beneath into the air. Bodies went everywhere as smoke, shrapnel and fire (that wasn't going to last) started expanded everywhere. Although startled, the explosion, and after-wave, did little to stop the group's formation and movement through the field. Those that were sent into the air repositioned and landed with little damage and the shrapnel although dangerous didn't stop anything.

"Sealing art: Landmine." Aurum was particular good with seals and had learnt how to use them appropriately on the battlefield. And although the landmine seal was common to use, it was still very affective. '_That's 2 more. Wait, no.'_ He though having already returned to his welcoming stance, pointing his Kunai at the enemy with as if going to give hug. He could see the burnt, in pieces body parts of the shinobi that had stepped on the mine but with the other instead was a burnt, in pieces log. '_A substitution. Probabley back into the forest.'_ He thought thinking it was the only place one would be able to substitute with a log to on the empty field.

Looking back at the group he watched another of his traps trigger only seconds after the explosion. Despite the fact that few of the shinobi saw the trap trigger, it had moved so fast that none of them could even react to help their comrade. Shooting from the ground almost 6 metres away from its prey, a long sandy tongue launched into the air at one of konoha shinobi and enveloped his entire upper body in a folding sand. With the prey unable to scream it then pulled back into the hole in which came with a whipping motion. What made the jutsu even more freighting was the fact the hole the tongue had emerged from was too small to fit a human. In spray of blood, the tongue forced itself and prey into the hole staining the stone red.

"Earth style: Insect catcher." Aurum had mastered 3 elements in his life time and his earth style was his prime of the three. All of the jutsu based traps he had use on the outcrop of stone was earth style, practically making the land itself his to feed in burial.

"You Bastard!" Shouted a man with his headband covering his left eye and his left sleeve tore completely off. He had stopped as the rest of the group continued running at Aurum. "Try this!" he continued shouting, going through some hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." He claimed as a 3 metre wide ball of fire was blasted pass his comrades and at the lone Sand shinobi.

Aurum didn't react to the second range attack to come at him, if anything his was disappointed. '_As if some halve ass flames like that that could hit me.'_ His kunai in his left hand glowed and growled in chakara as the ball of fire spun towards him. In one quick motion he swung up and out with his left hand just as the attack reached its target. In an invisible line, the fire ball divided into two before being blown back and out with the swing like the fire of a candle. The sand shinobi didn't even use elemental composed chakara to break the attack. It was just chakara enforced like that of the samurai.

The man gritted in anger at the failure much like his comrades that continued to run ahead trying to close the distance between themselves and their enemy. '_You Suna scum. Standing there mocking uuus...?' _ The man's thought slowed in distress as a group of 3 shinobi only few metres away from himself disappeared from his sight. A massive, oval shape, scaled mouth of sand rose from around the 3 looking like the snout of animal. It closed shut on them, blinding the fire style user of them and the enemy. It didn't occur fast but its size, silence and ease to break through and crack the stone ground below was freighting.

Aurum didn't care as the mouth sunk back under the earth leaving behind a ring of cracked rock around a deep pit of grey, coarse sand. "Earth style: Swallowing whole jutsu." Aurum thought knowing that although the technique had taken out 3 at once, it didn't change the balance of the fight. Even now, a second wave of metal had been thrown at him from several different directions and times. The traps hadn't stopped or slowed the momentum the Konoha shinobi trying to kill the man. His senses were at his peck hearing the whistle of the weapons cutting the wind, telling him the direction to look and react to. Just as quickly and easily as before, Aurum blocked, deflected and weaved away from the attack barely moving from his spot as spark flew around him.

Before the man who had launched the fireball could react or realize what was happening, all around him trap upon trap, that was forced in to the ground, erupted in explosions of fire, dust and earth.

**BANG.. BANG.. BANG.. BANG...BANG**

"AAACCCHHHH", "AAKKCKKH"

"MOVE!", "GET DOWN!", "GET HIMM!"

Aurum glared patient, he hadn't moved and the Konoha shinobi hadn't come near close enough to touch him, let alone kill him. The earlier traps had easily caught their prey and were now trying their best again. But now that the rest of the prey had seen what they could do; they could anticipate the traps accordingly. They blurred in and out of view dodging and countering the traps across the field trying to survive. Small domes of light rose around the shinobi barely being avoided as the Konoha shinobi shunshined at high speeds to escape. Tongues of sand stretching for food were dodged or fooled by rocks and logs. Mouths of sand and rock that erupted from the ground trying to swallow the enemy were quickly spotted then destroyed by flying paper bombs.

The one eyed man didn't move seeing the dance of action surrounding him, safe from any major harm where he was. He gritted his teeth in anger and hate unable to see the enemy, unable to help his comrades with skills and being unsure and uncertain of how to act. Gust of wind blew and bright lights shined around him stopping his senses from seeing everything around him.

Scarcely, within his sight two of his fellow shinobi were only metres from one another, neither facing each other or even in the direction of the enemy. They were focused on the mayhem around, trying their best to react at speeds that would keep them alive. Then one of them who had his back to the enemy died as a massive hole appears from his stomach. In splash of compressed red, his blood and organs smeared in a somewhat neat, small circle in front him that for a second imploded the ground beneath it.

The blooded man collapsed on his stomachless body motionless as the closest Konoha shinobi turned widen eyed wondering what the hell happened. Said comrade turned and darted his head in any direction the traps were going off, trying to understand where it had come from. He didn't see where it came from but the one eyed man did as he briefly saw the shine of what looked like two invisible spheres of air soaring towards its victim. The shine didn't last a 5th of a second and disappear from the man view quickly. They minced one of the poor man's arm and leg from the elbow and knee in an invisible snap. Just as before, what was once a part of the victim splashed in a cutting circle that imploded the ground in a semicircle of flesh and dirt. Another victim fell to the ground, bleeding heavily and mostly likely going to die from blood loss in 10 minutes or less.

From atop the cliff of a pillar almost 400 metres away, Kekora frowned with her work still lying on her stomach. Her right hand was extended at the direction of battle and her palm was open in the shape of half a triangle, splitting only her thumb from her grouped fingers. '_Guess immobilizing them is just as good a killing them at this point.'_ She thought not wanting to waste chakara on a dying man. "Forbidden Wind release. Void style: Sniper Spheroid." She extended her left hand towards her open palm, seemingly grabbing nothing in between her thumb and fingers. Then she pulled back as if using a bow and arrow, aiming and searching for her next target. '_This is going better than I thought. I still have to be careful not to hit Aurum though. Gods only know what would happen if I did. '_She though as she release her hand around the sphere of chakara, air and nothing, firing another attack.

The one eyed man had no idea what had happened and would not find out that the attack was not a blast of air. He knew they were projectiles at least as his eyes darted around. '_Darn it. Where are-AAH...'. "_HHHAAAHAARRR!" he screamed losing his entire right arm as it detached itself in a silent, slicing force of speed that blasted the man spinning into the air from the impact. This was nothing like the earlier attack, spraying his blood in all directions and sending everything from his right shoulder down away. From the projection of the attack a small line that sliced through one of the explosions lead to the extended hand of a glaring, calm Aurum. The spray of blood went flying unnoticed by the shinobi fighting for their lives. This attack was still not composed of wind element chakara.

'_I don't know if you figure out standing there would keep you alive but doing so made you an easy target.'_ the gold dust user thought doing nothing but standing on the spot surrounded by weapons that had either missed him or been deflected by him. He was calm and in control of the fight with no cuts or signs of damage on his amour or clothing. Although the enemy had stopped their focus on him momentarily, Aurum's first layer of traps had done their job and were now starting to slow.

But that was not what was concerning him. _'What's going on? These aren't the shinobi that raided our camp. They're not as sharp or fast as the ones to attack us before.' _He noted, seeing the level differences quite well as he witness another Konoha shinobi scream, sink and disappear into the hidden sand below. '_Are these the same shinobi? They can't be! Konoha shinobi never send in the weakest first.'_ He continued knowing well the system and pride of the will of fire to protect the weaker first. And yet these shinobi were no stronger than genin or chunin.

It was common knowledge across the elemental nations that Leaf shinobi sent in their strongest first, whether they were attacking or retreating it didn't matter. It was this knowledge of Konoha that Aurum was so confused noting the man to die by burial to be the 21st shinobi in the group to die. They were down to less than half already, it was too easy and not what he had prepared for.

With a burst of dust from a cloud on the ground, another Konoha shinobi wearing the same green as the rest and with a katanna on his back dashed through, his feet not even touching the ground. Quickly he hit and skidded out across the stone to Aurum's left side, dragging a line of dirt and carrying the meanest glare. He slide side-on facing Aurum, circling him on the slide going some distance before stopping. Without missing a beat, he burst from the spot cracking the ground as he almost looked to be gliding across field.

'_Heartless dick. How dare you kill my friends in such a way!'_ The man though, his left hand quickly going for the blade on his back but not moving near fast enough. To Aurum he was moving slowly as he glided across the field glaring and slowly reaching for the blade however not letting a bit of his body touch the ground. '_Leaf style kenjutsu: outstr -VARRR!' _ The man's fingers had only just touched the blade as a massive, scaled claw of grey sand with large curved nails, blasted from the ground and grab the airborne man who was helpless stop it. He was only 15 metres away from Aurum, gritting his teeth, blood trickling down his lip and trying his best to push the earth around him off. Aurum's hands were together in a hand sign staring back at his foe with little worry as his kunai stood imbedded into the ground infront of him.

"Earth style: Scaled claw." Aurum muttered, admiring his creations work. An arm of scaled sand, that looked like that of the front arm of lizard, gripped the enemy 9 metres of the ground as small grains of sand softly sprinkled down in a haze grey dust. Do not be confused though, although it was constructed with sand it was not the sand manipulation jutsu that Aurum had learnt, it was just a B-rank earth style jutsu. Aurum was being careful with the amount of chakara he used and how he used it, even making sure not to use his gold dust as it used to much chakara.

'_What's up this clawed thing?' _ The captured thought. Aurum hands stayed together focusing on moving the construct with nothing but the one handsign in place. He didn't need to do much, thankfully, as the sharp, curved nail of the thumb slowly positioned itself over the trapped man's chest. His eyes widened and he sweated. "W-w-wait, I surr-" the curved nail pushed down with the thumb piercing through the man.

"Sorry, I can't hesitate here." Aurum said already knowing that man was dead before he started speaking. He wasn't even looking at him seeing that his comrades had liberated themselves from traps as they slowly ran towards their target. There was no more than five left as they moved to continue.

Aurum started at the foes thinking about his next move. "Hmm, Kekora will probably only attack if she certain she won't get caught in the act." He said out loud without concern. " 'sigh', this going to use alot of chakara, but it will be worth it to be done for this part." He said aloud again, his hands went in to a burr of signs straight from original position. "Sand clone Jutsu." He said as 2 sand body started to form.

One of the konoha shinobi saw this and acted. "Oh no you don't." He said throwing a barrage of shruiken at the enemy. Aurum didn't move as a clone standing in front of him grab both kunai from the ground and effectively deflected the attack. "Damn it!" the man shouted as his comrades all frowned at the development. One sand clone in front of Aurum ready to defend and one on his left side quickly going through signs at the same speed as the copy next to it.

"Sand Control: Sand structure." The clone said pointing his right palm and hand up at the scaled arm in the shape of a claw. The construct shook as it was pulled and torn from shoulder of earth below leaving a stream of sand hanging from the upper joint. It was an entire arm reaching 15 metres in length as it floated in the air. The clone practically froze the thick shape of the claw, taking advantage of the fact it was made of sand.

"What kind of elemental Ninjutsu is that?" Asked one of konoha shinobi to his comrades.

The Aurum, beside the clone, hands came to the position of a triangle, pointed at the arm and within its field of vision. "Magnetic style: 3-method levitation." His right hand shot up as his left remained in place. "First Action: Float." Faster that it should have been possible the massive arm construct flew much higher into the air and above the enemy. The konoha shinobi were a second late to stop for the moving earth as Aurum had already started again, his hands going pass each in a quick movement. His left hand up and right hand down. "Second Action: Revolve." The clawed hand, still holding its victim, went to ground as the torn shoulder went up into the air before reversing roles and repeating, as the arm spun in the air. By the time the konoha shinobi could see the arm was already fast spinning into disk of grey earth, causing them to panic. Aurum left hand came down on the back of his right hand like pushing on a flat surface. "Third Action: Descend." The spinning arm plummeted to the enemy below with great speed as they tried to react to escape. " SCATT-"

**BBBAANNG**

The clenched, clawed hand slammed into the ground with the momentum of meteorite, smashing into the group of enemies, turning the ground under the punch to sand and cracking and blasting the surface of the surrounding rock that was not directly under the attack. A giant plume of sand and dust rose from the deeper crater of the attack. Aurum wasn't sure who had survived but there was no doubt none of the Konoha shinobi had escaped. They weren't the force he was expecting and they had lost all their strength to the first layer of active traps.

Kekora smiled from atop the pillar. '_He got them!' _ She thought astounded by her commander's ability. He had taken down over 20 invading enemies with only half of his full strength and with only her help. Saying that it was a miracle wasn't giving the experienced man enough credit. He had acted cautiously and decisively to eliminate the enemy with little effort, simple tactics and little chakara used. In order to do so much with so little chakara proved that the level of chakara control he used was beyond what many would think possible. Although looking at the man it was clear from his staggering body that the stress of doing such in such a small period of time was taking its toll. '_Come on Commander Aurum. Kaura is waiting for you and you're the 3rd Kazekage's student. You can do it, fake them, fool them.'_ She continued remembering the tactic in place.

Panting, Aurum looked beside himself seeing that the clone that had used the sand control was falling apart into loose sand. Not at all concerned by it he went through hands sign again as a silent echo of chakara pulsed to the second and final layer of traps activating them. He stumbled on the spot before collapsed to his knees, the clone in front of himself didn't falter or look away from the direction of the enemy. '_I'm in deep now. This jutsu won't last in the future attack.'_ He thought slowly losing conscious but still remaining awake. '_Every second counts. I need to draw their attention here on me and only me.'_ Both Aurums thought seeing a single man walk out from the lowering dust cloud. "And then there was one." He said in a tired and panting voice.

The final enemy was quite large and built being at least 6.3ft tall with thick clothing. He wore a black armour suit under his green vest as grey metal plates could be seen on different parts of the black. His hair was spiky and long for a man reach just below the back of his neck. He was panting and clearly as tired as Aurum.

He slowly took steps forward towards his enemy never looking away. Then with a bang a tongue of sand blast from its hiding place to grab and pull the large man to his end. He responded in such creating a strange hands sign to Aurum as the sand touched his skin. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" The man cried under the sand that enveloped him as his left hand arm expanded and tore the sand tongue apart with ease leaving them man standing unharmed and glaring at his enemy.

Aurum copied his response. '_This one's different, an akimichi if I'm not mistaken.' _ He thought having heard about the giants that lived in the leaf and who could very easily crush, tear and destroy their enemies as well as their homes. "Terrifying, mountainous, giants of brute strength", Aurum believed was the words that the honoured grandfather, Ebizo used to describe them accurately. While the expansion was as big as the clawed arm he had used to stop the swordsmen, it didn't quiet compare to the real scaled claw or what it had been designed to hold down. There was nothing to fear.

The massive man's arm struck back to its original size as he glared at Aurum, before he smirked in confidence. Aurum frowned unsure of what was so amusing before then gritting his teeth at what happen next. The rest of the konoha shinobi arrived storming from the woodland out onto damage field of stone with more ferocity and energy than that of the last group. '_Great, the elite and worthy have arrived.' _

Kekora eyes widen and she sweating seeing them coming to fight and finish what their comrades could not. "This is bad..but I've got to be brave."

"I don't know about that." Spoke an authoritive, feminine voice from behind Kekora as the thin, red head could swear she could see the white in her own eye erupt in fear that someone had gotten behind her. She bounced to feet faster than she had ever done before to look at the women that had arrived. Looking at her, the women's eyes were pure white as if she was blind as bangs of her black hair hung from the sides of her face. The rest of her hair was short compare to the front that poorly hid a distinctive feature on her face. A pink scar that went vertical down her left cheek and down to her neck made her look more dangerous than Kekora had thought possible. With the green jacket over a white long sleeve top, a konoha headband on her head and black pants with a single white line going down the sides, her image was complete.

"Round 1 only just finished girl. And I assure you that the round to come will much more interesting." She said smirking as the shinobi she lead ran at Aurum without hesitation. "I suppose an introduction is needed. I am Hatsu Hyuuga, make sure you watch me carefully as I have done with you. I'm your opponent for the next round so try your best..." Hatsu the elite jonin spoke with confidence and control. "...because I'm not the merciful, kind type you usually see in our ever so happy world."

* * *

-In strange, unknown bless-

It was a beautiful, stunning view of the Hidden leaf village, thought the simple boy sitting atop the top a tall building in the village, his legs hanging of the side. The village was loud with happiness and cheerful talk as people walked with smiles on their faces along the roads. The smell of food was strong in the air as rare meats, fresh vegetables, soft rice, soaked noodles and warm soups released their heat to those in wait. The trees grew tall, green and full of strength, stretching across the buildings in a harmony that decorated the homes in peace and health. The sun was warm and soothing; the sky was clear and stunning with a small breeze that carried its warmth to all.

Across the village he could see the Hokage Mountain showing the three Hokages, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi all staring down on the red Hokage mansion and village. The stone sculptured, faces were majestic with a tint of wisdom and caring that promoted the feelings of their subjects.

Hashirama Senju, the god of Shinobi, leader of the Senju clan and 1st Hokage to the Hidden leaf village. A greater legend among legends that exceeded the power of all that had come before and after him. A balanced, genius, master of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, that surpassed any before and after him. Being renowned first and for most for his ability being to be the only one in the world to use the wood style ninjutsu. His wood style was of such a powerful, dominant and ancient origin that it could influence the natural order of nature, man and the world. A shinobi who could change the shape of the globe and who's very presence would earn the respect, attention and awe of all things.

Tobirama Senju, the wave of power, the 1st leader of the Anbu Black ops and 2ND Hokage to the Hidden leaf village. Called a fabled tyrant in some countries, his being could send tidal waves of chakara every possible direction imaginable that could force even space and time to his will. Second in the hidden leaf only to his brother, he was one of the fastest shinobi in the word, an insightful leader and swordsman, master of water and sealing, and a bender of time and space. He was absolute in his ways, actions and direction being near impossible to stop when he has been given a goal.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor of Chakara, sometimes called the 2nd god of shinobi and 3rd Hokage to the Hidden leaf. He mastered and learnt all of Konoha's jutsu despite the limitation on chakara that were in placed as a human. A man of such tranquillity and light that he could step into the darkest and most forbidden of realms and walk out unharmed and completely sane. He was a teacher, sensei and father to many of all of generation's subjects and enemies, surprising them all to the very end with his ways.

All three of them were fathers to the hidden leaf village, Konoha, being role models of power, knowledge, hope and peace to the people. He wanted to be Hokage like them and have his face on that mountain. He wanted to look down on the people with peace and happiness and see them look to him just as well. Yet despite this the boy's desire to become Hokage, it wasn't fuelled on a desire to be like them. He didn't care for their strength, for the wrath their power could invoke, or even want the respect that people would give him, but he did admire something that they stood for.

For most admirers of the Hokages, that was the concept of peace, respect and understanding amongst people across the world. But their desire for peace was something that hadn't even crossed his mind. In his mind, there was something much bigger than peace that he admired them for. That was that they were the freest of the free, the fairest of the fair and they could do so without worry. They didn't use their powers for themselves or for the power of being better than others. They were honest with the people and treated themselves as equals to the people. They were the people who fought to bring peace, fairness and understanding. Freedom, equality, truth and justice in human form, which gave them the right to rule as teachers, as fathers, and as Kages. His admiration was so strong that he would follow them for an eternity if they asked him. At least he thought so.

"**Idiot! What stupidity are you talking about?"** A powerful and supreme voice yelled in an echoed metallic authority from atop the mountain. A red armour samurai with a thin yet muslin body and sword on his hip stood fast, his arms crossed. "**Freedom, equality, truth, justice? What nonsense has seeped into your mind?" **It asked in booming, stern voice from behind its mask.

"Nonsense?" the boy said to himself more than samurai. "What are YOU talking about, Red armour." The boy yelled in confusion to the man's words unsure of what else to call him. "It's not nonsense, it's the truth."

Although the beings body was completely cover in red metal hiding it skin, it movements more than said what it was thinking. **"Truth? What would a boy know of truth? I bet all you're doing is repeating nonsense that an adult has feed you. They're not even your words. They're not even your real opinion."**

The boy in blue and orange frowned behind his goggles in a pout. "What would you know of my real opinion?" He questioned in anger.

The man atop the mountain sneered. "**More than you think Uchiha." **It answered in delight making the boy uneasy.

The boy crushed his teeth together. "Alright what is the truth about the Kage's then?" he asked in fury. "Why do you think I'm wrong? Why do you doubt my admiration?" He asked wanting to know what the red samurai thought that he didn't see.

The samurai softly laughed as his armour tinted and tap with his rising and lowing lungs. "**Heheheh, do you know why you're so angry asking me this?" **It said the tap and shift of metal ringing louder than possible. In truth, the boy should not have been able to hear the man from his distance. The man was talking atop a mountain and the boy was on a roof close to 100 metres away.

The boy's unease rose at the confidence and ease in which the man spoke feeling as if the red samurai was standing next to him, above him, bending down to whisper in his ear. Yet he could see him clearly and so far away that it felt like not even his own words would or were reaching him. "I'm angry because of how you're treating me!" Obito yelled in such. "Stop treating me like a child!"

**"You ARE a NAIVE, child."** The man said easily with emphasis and with little care knowing that it was a truth through and through. **"Are going to try an answer my question, boy?" ** It asked contently and arrogant with its words.

"You haven't even answered my questions. Why should I answer your questions first?" Obito yelled again to the unyielding man.

"**If you want an answer to your question, try to answer mine first."** It continued in a happy arrogance. **"You might find the answer to your own if you think about it."**

The boy pouted in defeat, giving up unusually quickly for himself against the man. "Fine." He said softly hearing the clatter of the man armour signalling its content that Obito would try to answer his question. Thinking about it, his admiration and dedication to the Hokages was high and it was something that he couldn't deny himself about. He was angry at the man because he was denying his respect for the Hokages. "I'm angry because you don't think I would be loyal to Hokages. That you're laughing at my respect and admiration for them."

The sound of metal shaking with the man's head, rung straight to Obito's ears. "**That required no thought. Think harder." **He answered disappointed in Obtio.

Obitio growled. "Hrrr... Why should I think harder?" he questioned again at the man. "Why the heck do..." Obito went silent thinking to about the samurai. "Who..who are you?" Obito asked, realising he was arguing with a man he didn't even know. Obito didn't know the man, he didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know why he was here or why he cared about Obito's thoughts.

The samurai unfolded his arms, spinning his hand in gesture for Obito to continue almost as if he knew what Obito was thinking. "Why are you here? What do you want? And why do you care about me?" Obito asked agitated and restless getting up to stand.

"**Funny how ones answer can lead to more questions. It's annoying isn't it?"** The man stated as Obito couldn't help but agree with the thought. These questions weren't getting him closer to the answer he wanted. He wasn't even sure why he cared so much but he continued anyway. Best reason he could think of was that he was stubborn, prideful and wouldn't accept the man's disrespect. All he wanted to know was why the red armoured man thought he had the right to question his ideals.

"**Are you sure that anger and pride are what is fuelling you boy?" ** The red armour man questioned again. Obito's eyes widen in realisation at what the man could do and questioning why he hadn't thought of it before. This man could somehow read his mind making Obito more and more concerned about the intent of the man. He couldn't trust him or believe anything he said now. "What do you want?" Obito questioned seriously having forgotten the peace below him.

"**Why are you afraid of me?" **the metallic voice casually asked. "**We've met before after all."** He stated as Obito remain transfixed on the metal man. Obito was glaring at the man from his standing position not sure what to do as head started hurting thinking about the statement. Removing his goggles, he brought his palm to the right side of his face rubbing it to take away the pain. Instead of reliving the pain he felt that his face felt rougher like the scales of a crocodile as his right eye began to hurt tremendously. Surprising him further his left eye's vision now began to lose light, darken quickly taking away the colours of the village. Soon the shapes disappear leaving nothing but an endless, pitch black as the entire right side of his body began to burn in pain.

Obito didn't cry which surprised him due to the pain being so high yet he gritted and clenched in pain. "**You can't cry kid." ** The man said his posture show some signs of pity and regret. "**You already cried and moved on baring the pain, which is rare and unlike you." **He continued leaving Obito further confused. Obtio looked down at his body with his remaining eye. Half his body was covered in dark, orange flames that softly shifted and soothed themselves across his right side hiding so much of this original shape that it looked like the flames were poorly trying to take his shape. It hurt quite alot but didn't demand a constant attention. He could live with the pain it brought he thought to himself.

Obito sighed. "Who are you and what is...this?" He questioned gesturing at everything. "I few seconds ago I was fine and now..."

"**... I didn't think I would have to tell you this. That you would've already understood." **The red metal man started. "**I'm sure you know that it only takes a few seconds for anything regardless of what it is to change completely through the eyes of another." ** He finished cryptically.

Obito looked away and slowly shook his head as the flames on the right side of his face flashed and scattered like a flag. "I don't understand. Who are you and what is going on?"

"**You have yet to answer the question correctly. I hope that you realise the answer as it is right in front of you." **It said sounding disappointed and defeated. ** "That rare and unlikely side of yourself won't last if don't figure it out the answer." **It said again sounding to cryptic that Obito was beginning to fear what the red samurai was talking about. Then Obito realised where in his memory he had seen the person.

"You're that—"

**"Idiot."** It answered to Obito in disapproval. "**I may look like it but that is not what I represent. Remember this for what it is."** It continued before disappearing from Obito sight on the mountain. "**We will probably never meet again."** It said from behind Obtio scaring the boy to turn quick to the metal man that stood over him. "**So I only have one thing to say." **He said a deep serious voice staring down on Obtio.

"What is it?" Obtio asked as a brief silence took over.

.**_.CRACK_**

Obtio's remaining eye practically popped from the fire atop it as his entire body was lightly lifted from the ground. The red armour man's armour red right leg was complete outstretched as it kicked and smashed it way into Obito's dick and balls in a painful display. It was over quickly as Obito landed on the ground coughing, crying and in so much pain grabbing his jewels. He heaved and panted with a wide mouth trying to breathe as sweat went down his face.

"..wh..hy..?"

The red samurai stepped back still facing Obito before pulling two fans from nothing into his hands.

"**You no longer,**

** Have anything, **

**Between your,**

** Two legs boy,**

**HAHA..HAHA..HAHA"**

The man sung poorly while dancing on the spot, pointing at the boy in the fetal position grabbing and cringing at the pain, and repeating the words and dance over and over again.

"YOU REE.."

* * *

"...ED DICKHEAD!" Obtio shouted from the bed, awake and in fury at the dream he just had. His head darted around trying to find the armour man that nutshooted him for no reason and so suddenly.

From the volume of the shout, the man caring for Obtio turned to the idiot that entered his life, frowning. "Why must he keep talking in his sleep?" the man muttered silently and in annoyance. As he turned to the boy, whose eyes meet his own, he frowned deeper.

"YOU! What the hell did-" Obito tried to move but then realised that a white plant-like thing had a hold of his entire body, constricting him to him stone bed. "-..What the hell is this crap?" Obito asked looking at the strange structure holding him still.

"That is to make sure you don't do anything stupid anymore." Madara answered approaching his guest. "Plus I don't want you to struggle during the treatment. And I won't lie to you about it either. So before I explain what's going to happen, I'm going to ask you one thing." Madara explained.

Obito glared back still feeling the phantom pain that the red armored bastard had inflicted. "Ok...what is it?" Obito asked carefully.

"I didn't ask this before so I'll do it know. What is your name brat?"

Obito squinted at the Madara. from the bed "Obito. Obito Uchiha."

"Ok Obito. Now I'm going to explain how you're going to recover and how painful it will be." Madara stated with no emotion visible, but a small thought in his mind that this was going to either be extreme valuable or a complete failure for the young Uchiha named Obito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The insert horizontal line button keeps failing me.

I need a beta. Hopefully I will find one for the next chapter but for now I think I've done alright.

Oh and THE NAME OF THE 4TH KAZEKAGE, GAARA'S FATHER, WILL BE AURUM. Really wish he had a name but hopefully Kishi won't just give it randomly at some point. Thinking about the story, maybe I should have noted this at the top of the chapter.

And damn. This went way longer then I had imagined, so much so that I'm concerned about its length. I thought I could fit a bit more on this fight in here but it will have to wait for the next chapter.

And...

Info about the elements, such as chakara, aura and shinobi rankings that I'm introducing to this Naruto universe, is now available on my profile. I will gradually fill this out as I go and have already thought of some ideas to add. Just so that it makes the universe clearer to understand.

Also minor point of info, the land in which the village hidden grass resides in will now be the land of green or in some translations vegetables. I figure I would combine the lands since the land of green doesn't have a hidden village and the village hidden in grass has no real country name.

That being said, this will go into the anime, manga, movies and fillers (Maybe ovas and games but I haven't seen enough to say).Why so? Because this isn't a universe that can be normal like the original series. It will introduced and build a world of its own.

That's all for now and the next chapter should be out sometime next month.

Please review, comment, criticize...and endorse?


End file.
